Save me
by Kazunours
Summary: Mal dans sa peau et fortement complexé sans rien en dire à personne, Ueda Tatsuya vit très mal les moqueries perpétuelles de son ennemi de toujours, Nishikido Ryo mais tout le monde l'ignore. Jusqu'au jour où, à bout, il décide de tout stopper d'une façon qu'il pense définitive. Pairing : KoyaRyoDa
1. Chapter 1

Une fois prêt, comme tous les jours, Tatsuya passa sans s'arrêter devant le miroir voilé de sa salle de bain. Il ne se regardait plus depuis des années. Il avait arrêté car l'image qui lui était renvoyée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son visage trop rond, sa bouche trop charnue, ses sourcils trop fins ses cils trop longs... bref tout ce qui rendait son visage trop féminin, l'insupportait. Il s'insupportait et c'est pourquoi les séances photos comme celle qui était prévue ce jour-là, était pour lui une véritable épreuve, pire une torture. Pourtant, l'aîné des KAT-TUN faisait avec et montrait bonne figure aux membres du groupe, au staff qui les suivait, bref à tout le monde. Personne ne se doutait de son tourment... et ce pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. Il avait beau faire partie du groupe depuis des années, il était conscient qu'il était trop différent, trop à part pour s'intégrer réellement même si les autres ne lui en faisaient jamais la remarque. Un soupir lui échappa, tandis qu'il remettait en place cette maudite mèche qui lui tombait sans arrêt dans les yeux. S'apitoyer sur son sort ne servait à rien. De toute façon, les choses étaient ainsi et même s'il haïssait son visage, il n'y pouvait hélas rien.

Prenant ses clés de voiture qui trainaient sur le meuble d'entrée de son grand appartement solitaire, Ueda quitta son havre de paix pour ce monde hostile dans lequel il n'avait pas réellement sa place, avec un risque... tomber sur sa bête noire personnelle, son empêcheur de tourner en rond exclusif, celui qui lui pourrissait la vie chaque jour par le simple fait qu'il existe : Nishikido Ryo, membre ô combien influent de News, qui se payait même le luxe de faire partie de deux groupes, histoire de bien l'écraser de sa supériorité.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée, le réveil qui hurlait son retard à la réunion prévue ce jour-là, et Ryo continuait tranquillement de prendre sa douche. Il savait bien que, étant le meilleur ami du leader des News et connu pour envoyer bouler ceux qui ne restaient pas à sa place, personne ne lui ferait le reproche d'arriver avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi il sortait à peine de la douche, une serviette de bain autour des reins, s'admirant dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses pectoraux, suivit la courbe de ses biceps et sortit un "putain, je suis vachement beau quand même", avant de se retourner pour s'habiller. Lui, le grand et majestueux Nishikido Ryo, adepte du "Moi, je" et hautain à toute heure, se plaisait à rappeler aux autres, les pauvres choses incapables de ce monde, à quel point il leur était supérieur. Il avait d'ailleurs une cible favorite, inlassablement ornée d'un écriteau lumineux "à faire chier en priorité", son aîné Ueda Tatsuya. La Princesse.

Tatsuya passa l'entrée de l'agence en arborant l'air d'un condamné montant à l'échafaut. Encore quelques minutes. Il s'autorisait cet air désespéré juste pour les quelques minutes nécessaire pour gravir les escaliers menant au troisième étage de la Jimusho. Ensuite, son habituel sourire de façade prendrait sa place pour ne plus le quitter et une bonne humeur factice régirait sa journée. "Sois beau et tais-toi" pourrait très bien être le slogan de cette agence, tant ce qui leur était demandé dépassait même le cadre du superficiel la majeure partie du temps. Sa seule consolation : il aimait chanter et danser. Piètre compensation comparée à tout ce qu'il endurait. Plus que quelques mètres... Il était devant la porte. La main sur la poignée de la porte de leur loge maintenant. Et il hésitait à entrer. Comme tous les jours. Il inspira et se décida à l'abaisser. Comme toujours, pousser le battant lui coûta, mais il le fit malgré tout et le fameux sourire commercial qui lui était devenu si familier, apparut sur ses traits.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde ! lança-t-il à la cantonade en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Hello Tat-chan ! lui répondit Junno, dont la bonne humeur, elle, n'était pas feinte.

Cet homme était toujours tellement positif... A se demander si, des fois, il était capable de déprimer, comme n'importe qui. Le regard de Ueda passa ensuite sur le reste du groupe : Kamenashi dont la beauté et la sensualité à fleur de peau provoquaient des émeutes ; son acolyte Akanishi qui, en plus d'avoir lui aussi un beau visage, affichait une nonchalance qui rendait les filles dingues ; Tanaka, dont l'assurance et les manières bourrues cachaient un coeur d'or ; Nakamaru, aussi sage qu'intelligent... Comment pourrait-il se sentir à son avantage et marcher la tête haute face à ces cinq personnalités hors du commun ? Impossible. Il n'était que l'insignifiant et trop féminin Ueda.

\- Oh, Tatsu, t'es dans la lune ? plaisanta Taguchi.

\- Hum, oui désolé.

\- T'as passé une bonne soirée hier ? lui demanda Koki. Tu es parti juste après la réunion.

\- J'avais entraînement, répondit-il.

Ah si. une autre bonne chose dans cette vie qui n'en était pas vraiment une : la boxe qu'il avait commencée depuis un an et dans laquelle il excellait aux dires de son entraîneur. Evidemment, à force, cet exercice physique lui avait forgé les muscles des bras... qui contrastaient tellement avec le reste de son corps, qu'il répugnait à les montrer en shooting.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as plusieurs cours par semaine, non ?

\- J'en ai trois, répondit l'aîné, avant de s'adresser à son leader penché sur une feuille. T'as l'air vachement concentré, Kame...

\- Il y a eu des modifs dans la dernière choré, alors j'essaye de les mémoriser pour vous les apprendre.

Il était bien content d'avoir refusé de devenir le leader du groupe à sa formation. C'était trop de prise de tête, trop de souci... sans compter les nuits blanches quand quelque chose foirait.

\- Beaucoup de changements ? demanda Nakamaru.

\- Pas mal. Ça va décaler tous nos placements. Je déteste quand ils font ça... râla leur cadet à tous en se levant, plaquant ladite feuille sur la table devant laquelle il était assis. Bon, ben j'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce qu'on a du pain sur la planche.

\- Iregushi degu... commença Taguchi, avant d'être coupé dans son élan, par un Kame qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à supporter l'humeur douteux de son aîné.

\- Ouais ouais c'est bon, on sait. Allez, en place.

Bon, super... Kame avait les nerfs. Merveilleux, il ne manquait plus que ça. Ils allaient tous prendre cher... Vautré sur le canapé, Akanishi poussa un immense soupir avant de se lever et de les suivre. Lui savait bien que Kazuya ne les ménageait pas d'habitude, et encore moins quand il était agacé. Et ses bêtises n'allaient pas arranger les choses, il le savait.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Ryo ouvrait la porte de la loge des News et entrait dans celle-ci, découvrant ainsi qui était les premiers arrivés, comme toujours. Kato Shigeaki et Koyama Keiichiro. Nishikido referma la porte sans leur adresser un seul mot et alla s'affaler sur l'un des canapés en poussant un petit grognement, juste pour la forme.

\- Bonjour aussi, Ryo-chan, fit Koyama qui faisait une passionnante partie de jankenpon avec son comparse.

\- B'jour.

Le cadet des trois n'ajouta rien, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres du grand méchant Ryo, et continua donc sa partie.

\- Ouais ! J'ai gagné !

\- Salut, les gars. Qui a gagné quoi ? demanda Yamashita en entrant à son tour dans la loge, avant de persifler en regardant son ami : Wow, Ryo, t'es arrivé finalement ? Je suis impressionné là.

\- J'avais juste envie de faire péter mon mythe.

\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre... fit le leader en levant les yeus au ciel. Quelqu'un a vu Tego ?

\- Pas arrivé. Massu non plus d'ailleurs, répondit Keiichiro en s'approchant.

\- Nan mais sérieux, ils sont encore plus à la bourre que Ryo, c'est abusé...

\- Hé, je ne te permets pas ! Qui arrive avant le leader est à l'heure.

\- ... Et tu crois que j'étais où, Nishikido ? Dans le bureau de Johnny-san, comme c'était prévu depuis une semaine...

\- Et pourquoi ?

A cette question, Tomohisa afficha un air désespéré.

\- Si des fois tu te préoccupais un peu moins de toi et un peu plus de ce qui se passe en dehors de ton nombril, tu le saurais, répondit-il, plus coupant que d'ordinaire.

Il adorait Nishikido, c'était son ami, mais son arrogance et son je-m'en-fout-isme chroniques commençaient à devenir lassants. Celui-ci, à qui le ton tranchant de Yamashita n'avait pas plu, se renfrogna et ne répondit rien. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le remette à sa place de cette façon. Et surtout pas par son meilleur ami.

\- Et il a dit quoi, Johnny-san ? demanda Shige en les rejoignant.

\- Au moins un qui s'y intéresse... fit Yamapi en jetant à Ryo un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Donc pour répondre à ta question, Shige, il va falloir qu'on répète dans la même pièce que les KAT-TUN pendant un moment.

Aussitôt, un grand sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres du Kanjani. Qui disait Kat-Tun, disait Ueda, et donc cible lumineuse numéro 1. Il allait s'amuser, il en avait des palpitations d'avance.

\- Coucou tout le mooooonde ! s'exclama alors Masuda en entrant dans la loge, scotché, comme toujours à son siamois Tegoshi.

\- Heeeeeeeey~ ajouta celui-ci.

\- Salut ! leur lança Shige.

\- Massu, Tego, vous tombez bien. Pi nous expliquait qu'on allait partager la loge des KAT-TUN un petit moment.

\- Heeee ?! Nande ?! fit l'aîné des Tegomass en clignant des yeux.

\- La loge va être refaite et la plomberie des douches aussi. Pendant les travaux, on va devoir cohabiter.

\- Bah c'est cool pour Keii-chan, reprit Kato en souriant, il va pouvoir parler plus facilement avec Taguchi-kun. Par contre, pour nous, comme on est pas spécialement très proches...

\- Si ! fit le plus jeune. Moi et Koki ! On est suuuuuuuper potes !

\- On dit "Koki et moi" quand on est poli, baka, fit Koyama en lui tapant gentiment sur la tête.

\- Gomen... souffla-t-il avec une petite moue penaude.

\- Et on le sait que tu es suuuuuuper pote avec Tanaka, pas besoin de le rappeler toutes les cinq secondes, fit Yamashita.

\- Pi-chan il m'en veuuuuut !

\- Ne, Pi, y'a un problème ? s'informa Takahisa en se plaçant en bouclier devant son meilleur ami.

\- Non aucun. Allez au boulot !

Après une heure de répétitions acharnées, Kazuya décréta une petite pause et fixa ses troupes avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Taguchi, intrigué.

\- La loge des News sera en réfection à partir de demain, alors ils vont s'installer avec nous jusqu'à ce que les travaux soient terminés.

\- Oh, cool ! s'exclama le plus grand, qui voyait là une occasion de passer plus de temps avec son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, c'est bien, ça ! ajouta Koki. Et ça va durer combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas eu de délai annoncé, répondit le leader.

Personne ne s'était aperçu que Tatsuya avait sensiblement pâli en entendant la nouvelle. Non... Non, pas ça... Pas une cohabitation forcée avec les News... C'était une catastrophe, car qui disait cohabitation avec les News disait... Nishikido sur son dos en permanence. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter. Déjà que rester calme lorsqu'il le tournait en ridicule dans les couloirs était difficile, alors là... Il ne pourrait pas. Impossible. C'était psychologiquement au dessus de ses forces.

\- Hé, Tat-chan, fit Nakamaru, ça va pas ? T'as un air bizarre...

\- C'est vrai, ça. T'es tout pâle, renchérit Junno en observant son aîné avec inquiétude.

Mentir. Faire croire que tout allait bien. A n'importe quel prix. Qu'aucun ne comprenne que ce rapprochement imprévu entre les deux groupes était une horreur pour lui.

\- Si si, ça va, fit Ueda en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

\- Tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu l'air, continua Yuichi. Tu parraissais déjà pas très bien ce matin.

\- Ouais sors un peu, Tat-chan, va pas nous tomber dans les pommes, ne. On serait bien emmerdés avec un membre de moins, renchérit Kame.

Evidemment. Le groupe, forcément. Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un minute que c'était pour lui que Kamenashi s'en faisait ? Il était vraiment transparent.

\- D'accord. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, fit-il en quittant la loge.

\- Le pauvre, reprit Tanaka. Il va devoir supporter Nishikido...

Il y eut un silence, preuve qu'ils avaient presque tous oublié ce "léger" détail.

\- Ah putain, ils vont recommencer à se bouffer le nez sans arrêt et ni nous ni les News n'allons pouvoir bosser... Bordel... désespéra Kazuya.

\- Hé, Kame... tu veux pas essayer de penser à ce qu'il ressent un peu, pour une fois, au lieu de toujours penser qu'au groupe ? Je sais que c'est important, mais quand même...

\- Mais j'y pense. Je suis quand même pas insensible. Mais avouez tous que ça vous fatigue autant que moi, leurs disputes incessantes. Et je suis sûr que les News sont du même avis.

\- Je dis pas le contraire. Mais bon, celui qui doit supporter ça, c'est quand même Tat-chan.

\- Il va revenir quand même j'espère... fit Taguchi.

\- Pourquoi il ne reviendrait pas ?

\- Ben il avait vraiment pas l'air bien...

\- Ouais... Je pense que lui n'avait pas oublié que Nishikido serait là... Bah, on peut bien lui laisser un peu de temps, non ?

\- D'accord, on fait une pause, capitula Kazuya en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

Akanishi s'installa à côté de lui en silence pendant que Tanaka s'asseyait à même le sol, devant la table basse.

Une fois dans le couloir, Tatsuya s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne tiendrait pas deux jours dans la même pièce que lui. Ils allaient forcément s'étriper. Si seulement il savait pourquoi son collègue le détestait autant... Lui, n'avait rien de spécial contre lui, mais il se défendait des incessantes attaques verbales dont il était l'objet presque chaque jour depuis la formation de leurs groupes respectifs.

\- Alors Hime, on boude ?

La voix honnie, totalement inattendue, fit sursauter Ueda, qui releva la tête. Merveilleux, il ne manquait plus qu'il tombe précisément sur celui qu'il cherchait à éviter à tout prix... Ne pas répondre, ne pas répondre. L'ignorer, surtout l'ignorer... Faire comme s'il n'était pas là...

\- T'as l'air toute faible, Princesse. T'as mangé un truc pas net ?

\- Fous-moi la paix, Nishikido.

Manqué. Jamais il n'y arrivait. Quoi que lui dise son ennemi, il fallait toujours qu'il réplique quelque chose. Ce qui était fort stupide.

\- Oh, je sais. Je vais t'appeler Pacifica maintenant. Parce que tu me demandes toujours la paix, Hime. C'est chou, comme une Princesse.

Et c'était reparti. Pas un jour sans qu'il ne recommence. Tatsuya en avait assez. Vraiment assez. Il arrivait à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

\- Je te conseille d'arrêter... fit-il sans bouger, essayant de garder son calme par tous les moyens.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas utiliser tes petits poings sur moi ? Arrête, j'ai peur...

Alors, ce fut plus fort que lui. L'aîné fit à son vis à vis un croche-pied qui le fit lourdement chuter au sol, puis se redressa à demi et lui flanqua une droite en pleine mâchoire et de toutes ses forces. Un cri rauque étouffé passa les lèvres de l'aîné qui plaqua sa main sur le torse de son aîné pour l'empêcher d'approcher, l'autre se posant sur sa mâchoire endolorie.

\- Putain mais t'es malade !

\- Peut-être que là tu vas comprendre ! Ne-m'appelle-plus-jamais-COMME CA ! cria-t-il, hors de lui, en reculant.

Il était plutôt quelqu'un de doux et de calme en temps normal, mais Nishikido avait le don de faire resortir des côtés de lui qu'il aurait préféré ignorer ou laisser en sommeil. Malgré la douleur, en le voyant reculer, un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage du cadet qui se redressa. Il se mit debout, eut un éclat de rire, et son sourire s'agrandit, mystérieux.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser tranquille, tu te trompes lourdement.

\- Alors je te frapperais encore et encore si t'es trop con pour piger comme ça semble être le cas. J'en ai ras-le-bol, Nihikido.

\- Tu peux y aller, j'ai la tête dure.

\- Ton cas est vraiment désespéré... fit Ueda en se relevant pour de bon.

\- Si tu le dis. En attendant, c'est moi que tu redoutes.

Le terme effara Tatsuya, qui cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

\- Que je... quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'omoplate, Nishikido ! Et tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités surtout !

\- Ah, j'aime comment tu te braques dès que je sors un truc. C'est vraiment plaisant.

\- Ah mais la ferme ! Tu soules !

\- La preuve ! lança-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Les cris de Tatsuya avaient fini par attirer hors de leur loge le reste des deux groupes, qui fixaient leur aîné d'ordinaire si tranquille et effacé d'un air éberlué. Koki se lança alors pour ceinturer Ueda et l'empêcher de défoncer à coups de poings la tronche d'imbécile heureux de son pire ennemi.

\- Laisse-moi, Tanaka, je vais lui casser la gueule à ce connard ! criait Ueda, les vannes cédant brusquement et surprenant tout le monde parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre leur aîné parler comme ça ni crier.

\- Non, calme-toi. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves comme ça. Si tu le frappes, il aura gagné.

\- Bordel, Ryo, qu'est ce que tu lui a encore dis, espèce de grand couillon ? s'agaça Tomohisa. Tu te rends compte qu'on va devoir cohabiter un bon moment ? Mets-y du tien un peu, merde !

\- C'est pas ma faute s'il ressemble à une princesse !

\- ET TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI CHOISI, MON CON DE VISAGE, DÉGÉNÉRÉ ?! hurla Tatsuya en échappant à l'emprise de Koki, puis s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

La phrase laissa tout le monde pantois au point que personne ne pensa à le retenir ou à le suivre et le silence s'installa.

\- Merde, c'était quoi ça ? souffla Kame.

\- Baka, fit Shige à l'intention de Ryo qui fixait toujours l'angle du mur derrière lequel Tatsuya avait disparu.

\- Ano... on fait quoi ? demanda Koki. Quelqu'un va le voir ou on le laisse ?

\- J'ai rêvé ou il vient de dire ce que je crois qu'il a dis ? demanda Junno, interdit.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression... fit Nakamaru.

\- Et du coup, ajouta Jin, on a un sacré problème...

En finir. Stopper tout ça. C'était les seules choses qui traversaient l'esprit de Ueda pour le moment. Et pour ça, n'importe quel moyen serait bon. N'importe lequel pour en terminer avec ce visage. Il s'enferma dans les toilettes et, avisant le miroir qui ornait le dessus des vasques, donna un violent coup de poing dedans, la brisant en mille fragments qui lui entaillèrent la peau. C'est après quelques instants qu'un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, signe que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans les toilettes. Voyant que la porte était fermée à clef, quelques coups furent frappés sur le battant.

\- Tat-chan ! fit la voix légèrement étouffée de Koki. Ouvre !

\- Va-t-en...Laissez-moi tous...Que j'en finisse... Que ça s'arrête...

\- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Fais pas de connerie !

Sans répondre et sans se soucier de sa main profondément entaillée, l'aîné approcha un morceau de verre coupant de son visage.


	2. Chapter 2

N'ayant eu aucune réponse, le cadet se recula et donna un grand coup de pied dans le battant, qui alla claquer violemment contre le mur carrelé avant de se figer un instant en voyant ce que s'apprêtait de faire Tatsuya. Il se jeta alors sur lui.

\- Naaan !

\- Laisse-moi, Koki ! se débattit Ueda, dont les larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

\- Sûrement pas !

D'un coup d'épaule, il le plaqua contre le sol et saisit le morceau de verre pour le jeter au loin, se coupant par la même occasion.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe... ici ? termina dans un murmure Kazuya qui venait d'arriver suivi des autres.

Le spectacle de Tanaka ceinturant tant bien que mal un Ueda en pleurs et la main en sang, était à la fois effrayant et pitoyable.

\- Heeeeee ? souffla Jin en s'approchant d'eux. Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

\- Tanaka, tu nous explique ? demanda Koyama. On a rien vu donc on est un peu largués là...

\- Ce couillon voulait se lacérer le visage avec un morceau de verre.

\- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! s'exclamèrent en choeur les membres des deux groupes.

\- Nan mais t'es pas sérieux ?! fit Masuda.

\- Ca va pas, non ?! renchérit Kame. T'es dingue ou quoi ?!

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! ajouta Kato.

\- Attends, ça serait pas à cause de ce qu'à dit Nishikido quand même ? demanda Nakamaru.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'aîné des deux groupes, qui avait détourné le sien pour ne plus voir les leurs. Comment tous ces hommes aussi beaux que charismatiques pourraient-ils comprendre son mal-être, sa profonde souffrance ? Impossible. Il était seul. Définitivement seul.

\- C'est pas réellement ça quand même ? fit Kamenashi, éberlué.

\- Je te croyais plus résistant que ça... ajouta Koki. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- C'est juste Ryo et sa connerie, dit à son tour Yamapi, énervé contre son meilleur ami. Ignore-le et voilà. Inutile de te défigurer à cause de lui.

Voilà qui prouvait qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais. Rendre cet abruti congénital imbu de lui-même responsable de tout était tellement simpliste. Ils ne voyaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Se redressant sans faire attention à son poing droit ensanglanté, il repoussa Tanaka qui se trouvait toujours devant lui, puis Taguchi qui bloquait la porte de sa grande taille.

\- J'arrête tout, lâcha simplement Tatsuya. C'est fini.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Junno.

\- Considérez-moi comme ne faisant plus partie du groupe. Je démissionne.

La stupeur cloua tout le monde sur place.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? fit Koki en le suivant. Fais pas de conneries.

\- Gomen, mais je ne peux plus... Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que ça s'arrête ou...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

\- Attends... souffla Akanishi en s'approchant de lui. Tu ne vas pas faire ça... Tu ne vas pas arrêter le groupe... ne ? Tu ne peux pas arrêter après tant d'années.

\- Tu ne comprends rien. Aucun de nous.

\- Alors explique-toi, bordel, Tatsuya ! explosa Kazuya. On est pas devins !

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Je t'interdis de partir, Ueda !

L'aîné releva la tête et le scruta sans ciller, les lèvres pincées.

\- Allez, fais pas le con, reprit Koki. Ce serait bête que tu aie des regrets.

\- Ouais, si tu arrête le groupe, tu ne pourras plus ni chanter ni danser...

\- Le groupe serait pas le même sans toi, renchérit Taguchi.

\- Arrête, je ne sers à rien de toute façon, on ne m'entends pas, rétorqua Tatsuya avec une rancoeur audible.

\- Où tu es allé pêcher une connerie pareille ?

\- D'ailleurs, on n'entend pas non plus Maru et Junno. Vous pourriez continuer à trois, personne n'entendrait la différence, poursuivit Ueda.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, baka ? On est tous importants dans le groupe. Toi autant que les autres. On apporte tous quelque chose de différent.

\- Je rentre, fit l'aîné sans répondre.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Juste à cause de quelques mots ? Merde, je pensais que le groupe était plus important pour toi.

\- Va pas faire une autre connerie, le prévint Taguchi.

\- Je vais tuer Ryo... fit Yamapi.

\- Ueda va peut-être se calmer, hasarda Masuda.

\- J'espère bien... souffla Tegoshi.

\- Nan, franchement il a dépassé les bornes votre Nishikido, râla Koki. C'est vraiment un enfoiré ! On fait quoi si on perd notre Tat-chan ?

\- Il faut peut-être lui laisser un peu de temps, continua Shige. Et éviter qu'il voit Ryo-chan pendant un moment.

\- Sauf que je vous rappelle qu'à partir de demain, on partage la même loge et la même salle de répète, fulmina Kazuya, alors je vois mal comment il va pouvoir l'éviter !

\- Oh pas la peine de crier comme ça, on cherche juste un moyen pour que ça s'arrange.

\- On a pas vraiment le choix, reprit Yuichi. Il va falloir qu'ils se supportent.

\- Sauf que vu l'état de Tatsu-chan, ajouta Koki, je vois mal comment ils peuvent se supporter plus d'une demi seconde.

\- D'ailleurs, je note que Nishikido s'est courageusement barré après avoir foutu la merde, remarqua Kazuya. Si Tat-chan nous lâche, j'en tiendrais personnellement ce con pour responsable.

\- Il EST responsable, fit Kato. Sérieusement, il a beau être dans le même groupe que moi, là il exagère.

Les regards des KAT-TUN convergèrent vers le leader de News.

\- Il n'écoute que toi, Pi, fit Jin. Convaincs-le d'arrêter avec Tatsu.

\- Il ne m'écoute que quand ça l'arrange, surtout, grommela Yamashita.

\- Mais merde, on fait quoi ? demanda Tanaka. On peut pas laisser les choses comme ça.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un aille le voir, décréta Keiichiro. Au moins pour s'assurer qu'il ne va pas faire une grosse connerie.

\- Et je me charge de Ryo, dit Pi.

\- D'accord. Bonne chance à vous deux.

Dans la loge des News, Ryo était allongé sur un des canapés, les mains derrière la tête, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Vraiment, il adorait emmerder sa cible numéro une, rien que pour voir ses réactions. Bon, d'accord, la Princesse frappait fort, mais ce n'était rien comparé au succulent plaisir que se faisait Nishikido en lui rendant la vie impossible. Tomohisa entra en essayant de maîtriser son énervement pour éviter de devenir violent et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu es fier de toi, je suppose ?

\- Ben ouais, c'est marrant.

\- Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu mets les KAT-TUN ou tu t'en contrefous ? A cause de toi, Ueda veut les lâcher !

Aussitôt, Ryo se redressa, perdant son sourire. Si Ueda voulait quitter le groupe à cause de lui, il s'en prendrait plein la tronche, cette fois.

\- Eh? Mais pourquoi il veut les quitter ? Le groupe n'a rien à voir là dedans.

\- Il supporte plus que tu le harcèle et je le comprends. Il a essayé de se lacérer le visage a cause de toi ! Et si Tanaka était pas arrivé à temps, il l'aurait fait ! explosa Yamashita.

L'aîné serra les dents. Ouais, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort cette fois. Ou plutôt, c'était à la longue que Ueda avait commencé à craquer. Il baissa la tête, silencieux.

\- Sérieusement, Ryo, parfois, ta betise me stupéfie. Jamais tu t'es dis qu'il avait aussi des sentiments et qu'il y avait forcémment un moment où il craquerait ?! Se défigurer, tu te rends compte ?! Par ta faute ! continua à vitupérer le leader.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, siffla l'aîné en grinçant les dents. Mais il est pas bien résistant non plus. C'est juste quelques piques de rien du tout.

\- Ca fait des années que ca dure. Dis-toi que d'autres auraient pété un plomb depuis longtemps a sa place, mais lui a tenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce qui prouve sa force de caractère. Quest ce que tu lui repproche, à la fin ?

Là encore Nishikido ne répondit pas. Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui reprochait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherchait toujours à le rabaisser? Quelle était la cause d'origine de ce comportement ? Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse, pas qu'il avait des remords envers Tatsuya, mais il valait mieux se préparer à un interrogatoire de son leader.

\- Jattend une réponse. Et ta justification a intéret à être excellente.

\- Y'a aucune raison.

Bien sûr que si il y en avait une, mais il ne s'en rappelait plus. Le cadet se pinca larrete du nez, les yeux fermés, ce qui nétait jamais bon signe.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule la, rassure-moi... Dis-moi que tu nes pas immature au point de persécuter Ueda SANS AUCUNE RAISON ?

\- Ben euh... Il devait y avoir une raison à la base mais je m'en souviens plus...

Il y eut un silence. Long. Très long. Interminable. Que Tomohisa se décida à briser.

\- Au moins, abstient à l'avenir. Ignore-le mais arrête tout ca. Je ne veux pas que tu sois rendu responsable de la dissolution de KAT-TUN.

L'aîné poussa un immense soupir contrarié.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Je crois que t'as pas compris, Ryo. C'était pas une requête, fit son ami en prenant son ton de leader. S'il arrive un problème aux KAT-TUN à cause de toi, c'est News qui va en pâtir. Et je refuse une nouvelle suspention du groupe à cause d'une connerie d'un membre, on a trop ramé après l'affaire Uchi et Kusano ! Alors tu te démerde comme tu veux, mais tu me règle ca, t'entend ?!

Et sur ses mots, il quitta la loge en claquant violemment la porte. Poussant un autre soupir, le fautif se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'allongea, le bras sur les yeux. Donc, il était un connard doublé d'un enfoiré et d'un dégénéré congénital et il assez con pour faire craquer un collègue pour une raison qu'il avait oublié. Tout allait bien.

Tatsuya avait courru de toutes ses forces en quittant lagence, ses talons martelant rageusement le bitume, alors qu'à ses oreilles, le vent qui sifflait semblait lui murmurer sans fin le mot "Différent". Il ne sintègrerait jamais, il naurait jamais la paix. Jamais. Tout ça a cause de ce maudit visage, tout ca a cause de ce maudit Nishikido. Du News ou de lui-même, Ueda ne savait pas qui il haïssait le plus. Lui certainement. La méchanceté de son tortionnaire n'était due qu'à ce qu'il voyait quand il le regardait. En colère, triste et désespéré tout à la fois, il attrapa tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main dans son appartement et le brisa, déchiqueta, réduisit en lambeaux... avant de se laisser tomber au mileu du désastre, en larmes.

Près d'un quart d'heure après le début de l'accalmie, des coups furent frappés contre la porte.

Incapable de répondre et nayant envie de voir personne, Tatsuya fit le mort, quelques sanglots à peine audible lui échappant par intermittence.

Les coups reprirent, puis la sonnette s'ajouta, et une voix.

\- C'est Koyama, ouvre !

L'ainé ne répondit pas et resta prostré sur le sol jonché de débris.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, le cadet des deux, qui était certain que Ueda était là, abaissa la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans le silence, puis fit quelques pas, découvrant l'étendue des dégâts avant de l'apercevoir.

\- Tat-chan! s'exclama-t-il en se ruant vers lui.

Non non, pas ca. Il ne voulait voir personne.

\- Va-ten... dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Non... Il ne faut pas que tu restes seul...

Tout en parlant, Keiichiro s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui sur le sol et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pi-chan est allé parler à Ryo-chan pour l'obliger à arrêter.

Ils tenaient tous le détestable Nishikido pour unique responsable de son état, de sa décision...

\- Fichez la paix à Nishikido. Il ne fait que constater, murmura-t-il. Et c'est pour ça que ça me met hors de moi...

\- Mais constater quoi ? Tu te sens donc si mal que ça dans ta peau ?

Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il gardait son secret depuis tant d'années, refusant que quiconque entre dans l'appartement... Mais Koyama allait forcémment découvrir qu'il vivait dans la pénombre grâce aux rideaux épais qui cachaient les fenêtres, qu'il avait enlevé la télévision depuis qu'il sétait apercu qu'éteinte elle le reflétait, que le miroir de la salle de bain était en permanence couvert, bref qu'il avait soigneusement retiré tout ce qui était susceptible de lui renvoyer cette image quil haïssait tant.

\- Tatsu-chan... Tu ne veux pas me faire confiance? Tu peux me parler, tu sais...

\- Je ne peux pas. A personne. Parce que personne ne peut comprendre. Je suis seul...

\- Mais non tu n'es pas seul, lui souffla Koyama en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter, je suis là, moi. Et je peux comprendre si tu m'expliques.

\- Non, même pas toi... fit l'aîné sans pourtant repousser son cadet. Parce que toi, au moins, ton visage est masculin...

Il l'avait dit. Alors qu'il sétait juré de se taire. Maintenant même le gentil Koyama allait rire de lui. Mais il l'avait mérité. Rien que pour être né.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit-il en le regardant avec attention. Tu penses que tu as un visage trop féminin ? Je ne trouve pas. D'accord, tu as des traits arrondis, mais tu as une mâchoire plus marquée qu'une femme, ton nez est plus droit, et tes yeux n'ont rien de féminin. Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher tout ça.

Il ne se moquait pas et cherchait à le rassurer. Koyama Keiichiro méritait sa réputation de gentil garcon. Ses efforts étaient vains, mais c'était gentil. L'aîné s'abstint de répondre, gardant la tête baissée.

\- Allez... fit le News en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je suis sincère, tu sais ? Je pense vraiment ce que je viens de te dire.

\- Merci... mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut s'arrêter comme ça... Ça fait trop d'années...

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ? Tu as des amis, non ?

\- Personne ne peut comprendre...

\- Tu penses que je ne peux pas comprendre ?

\- Je ne pense pas...

\- Ça, c'est idiot de ta part. Et si je te disais que pendant longtemps je ne m'aimais pas parce que je trouvais que mon visage était trop typé, tu dirais quoi ?

Surpris, Tatsuya le fixa. Typé oui, mais beau et masculin au moins. Très beau même, si on y réfléchissait bien.

\- Disons simplement... que tu ressemble bien à un japonais...

\- Mais dans la Jimusho, je dois être le seul à être aussi typé. Et ça m'a perturbé pendant pas mal d'années, tu sais.

\- Sûrement pas depuis autant d'années que moi...

\- Moi ça a duré... commença-t-il en comptant mentalement, au moins quinze ans, et ça a empiré entrant ici, il y a dix ans.

Sincèrement étonné, l'aîné observa longuement son cadet. Ainsi, lui aussi avait longtemps souffert de son visage... C'était plus que surprenant. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un d'autre, à la Jimusho, avait le même compexe que lui. Quelque part, ça le réconfortait très légèrement, mais rien, jamais, ne pourrait effacer ce qu'il pensait de lui.

\- Merci...

Keiichiro lui répondit par un petit sourire, avant de laisser ses yeux parcourir l'appartement sans dessus dessous devant lui, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Je me demandais... Tu as une petite amie ?

Et paf... Un coup de couteau dans le coeur. Encore une chose pour lui faire sentir sa différence. Bien sûr, comment Koyama aurait-il pu savoir, lui qui ne pensait pas à mal en posant une question somme toute anodine.

\- Non... fit-il d'une voix sourde, avant d'ajouter presque malgré lui : Les filles ne m'intéressent pas...

Le plus jeune se figea de stupéfaction.

\- Oh... Je ne savais pas... Désolé... Je... Je te demandais ça en pensant que c'était peut-être ce qu'il te manquait pour t'accepter...

Il n'arrangeait pas son cas et il le savait, mais la présence de son cadet semblait lui délier la langue malgré lui.

\- Au point où j'en suis, que quelqu'un soit au courant n'est plus très grave...

\- Comme depuis tout à l'heure, à chaque fois que tu me dis quelque chose, je te retourne la pareille, je vais continuer pour ce coup là aussi. Je suis dans le même cas que toi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Bien que je dise le contraire pour qu'on me fiche la paix, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Je suis comme toi, les femmes ne m'intéressent pas.

Cette fois, Tatsuya resta bouche bée de stupéfaction, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il avait donc un genre de double... C'était si inespéré... qu'il éclata en sanglots soulagés et serra le plus jeune dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci répondit à son étreinte en le serrant contre lui, nichant son nez dans ses cheveux. Il le laissa vider ses larmes et son coeur, en silence. Il se doutait que d'avoir un soutien aussi inattendu que lui devait le soulager. Si lui n'en avait pas besoin, c'était parce qu'il était tombé amoureux plus d'un an auparavant. Et l'amour avait des facultés bien étranges. Il fallut à Ueda plusieurs minutes pour s'apaiser, puis il le lâcha et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Désolé...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu devais en avoir besoin.

Se relevant dans le capharnaüm qu'il avait lui-même créé, Tatsuya regarda de nouveau le plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu au juste ?

\- Je voulais te parler au sujet de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Tu veux vraiment quitter ton groupe ?

Alors c'était ça... Il n'était pas venu pour lui, mais pour le convaincre de rester avec les KAT-TUN... Evidemment, que croyait-il ? Qu'avait-il espéré ? Ne pas être transparent au moins pour une personne ? C'était illusoire, la preuve en était avec l'ascenseur émotionnel dont il venait d'être l'objet. Aussitôt, son visage qui s'était ouvert l'espace des minutes précédentes, se referma et il se mura de nouveau dans le silence.

\- Tat-chan... est-ce que ça te va vraiment tout ça ? Je ne parle pas forcément de Ryo-chan, mais dire que tu arrêtes, partir comme ça... Enfin... je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais... Et je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Ne dis pas que tu t'inquiète, quand tu essaye juste de sauver le groupe...

\- Je ne veux pas forcément sauver les KAT-TUN, mais toi. Si tu t'en vas, tu feras quoi ? Je sais que tu adores chanter et danser. Qu'est-ce qui va remplacer tout ça si tu pars ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux vraiment quitter le groupe. Je ne dirai pas que je me fiche s'ils coulent sans toi parce que ce n'est pas vrai, mais tu es plus important à mes yeux.

\- Pourquoi, Koyama ? On est collègues, mais au fond on se connait à peine, alors en quoi mon sort peut-il t'intéresser ?

Une certaine rougeur apparut sur les joues du plus grand qui baissa les yeux, gêné.

\- A vrai dire je... si je m'accepte mieux depuis plus d'un an c'est parce que... je suis tombé amoureux... de toi...

La stupeur fit écarquiller démesurément les yeux de Tatsuya.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Cette réaction, pourtant attendue, fit davantage rougir le plus jeune qui, confus, détourna les yeux en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu... Tu es amoureux... de moi ? fit l'aîné, encore sous le choc.

Keiichiro hocha nerveusement la tête, gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... murmura-t-il en rougissant, embarrassé.

Après tout, il n'était jamais sorti avec personne, puisque personne ne l'avait jamais approché d'assez près... étant donné qu'il ne se laissait pas approcher à cause de son complexe.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura le plus grand en faisant jouer ses index l'un contre l'autre, toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Désolé ? releva Ueda en le regardant de nouveau. Mais... de quoi tu t'excuses ? Tu regrettes de... heu... d'avoir... des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Non non mais... je t'embarrasse à cause de ça...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est juste que... heu... c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça...

\- Ah oui ? Désolé. Quoique, à part les fans, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de déclarations non plus...

\- Sans blague ? Alors là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Ben... on doit plus me voir comme une sorte de grand frère que comme un petit ami, je pense.

\- Bienvenue au club alors...

\- C'est pareil pour toi ?

\- C'est l'inconvénient d'être l'aîné...

\- A qui le dis-tu... Mais sinon... Enfin, je n'attends rien de ta part, bien sûr. Tu es libre d'être avec qui tu veux.

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu me prends au dépourvu et puis... je n'ai aucune expérience. Vraiment aucune.

\- J'en ai eu une. J'étais encore au collège, j'avais un ami qui était attiré par les hommes aussi et on s'est mis ensemble. Mais bon, ça n'a duré qu'un mois, il a déménagé.

\- Et depuis... rien ? s'étonna de nouveau Ueda.

\- En relations durables tu veux dire ? Non. Mais j'essayais quand même, en allant dans des bars spécialisés, bien sûr camouflé de la tête aux pieds. Mais ça 'a rien donné. La plupart étaient tous vraiment bizarres.

\- Je vois... Et... moi, tu... Ca ne te dérangerais pas ? Tu ne me trouves pas bizarre ou autre ?

Il était vraiment étrange de se dire que quelqu'un qu'il côtoyait depuis tant d'années, nourrissait des sentiments à son égard. Il se haïssait tellement que le fait qu'on puisse l'aimer ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

\- Non, toi, tu es parfait, sourit le cadet avec un ton doux.

\- Certainement pas... Et si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu ne dirais pas ça... Je me hais tellement...

\- Heeeeee ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Comment tu peux te haïr si je t'aime ?

\- Parce que. C'est comme ça.

Le sourire du plus grand disparut et se transforma en une moue attristée, ses yeux perdant la lueur qu'ils avaient gagné plus tôt et il baissa la tête, peiné.

\- Navré... Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas ce que tu dis... Tu devrais partir. Je ne t'apporterais rien de bon, Koyama-kun...

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu aimes une image je suppose. Tu aimes ce que tu vois à l'extérieur, même si je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi.

\- Je ne suis pas superficiel ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je voulais simplement dire que tu n'aimes que ce que je veux bien montrer de moi. Mais qu'au fond tu ne me connais pas et que tu détesterais probablement ce que tu verrais à l'intérieur.

\- Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Je ne vois pas comment.

\- Je t'observe dès que je le peux. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec Junno parce que je cherchais à t'approcher et à te connaître mieux. J'ai passé des heures entières à te regarder.

De nouveau, le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu... Tu... (il s'interrompit, puis reprit) Tu as joué les stalkers... pour savoir des choses sur moi ?

\- Je suis désolé... souffla-t-il en s'inclinant le plus bas possible. Je sais que c'est une bien piètre façon pour mieux connaître une personne mais... j'avais peur que tu ne découvres mes sentiments pour toi et donc que tu me rejettes...

\- Je suis désolé... souffla-t-il en s'inclinant le plus bas possible. Je sais que c'est une bien piètre façon pour mieux connaître une personne mais... j'avais peur que tu ne découvres mes sentiments pour toi, et donc que tu me rejettes...

\- C'est surtout que... ca fait vraiment drôle en fait...

\- Encore désolé. Je ne t'embêterai pas avec mes sentiments.

\- Ca ne m'embête pas. Pas du tout. Au contraire. Savoir que j'existe réellement pour quelqu'un, c'est juste une impression incroyable. J'en ai des papillons dans le ventre.

\- Tu as toujours existé, Tat-chan. A mes yeux, ton existence est la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé au monde.

\- A tes yeux seulement. Mais c'est déjà bien plus que ce que quelqu'un comme moi pouvait attendre.

Koyama lui répondit par un sourire doux et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Si jamais... Si jamais tu as besoin de compagnie, tu sais que je suis là... D'accord ?

\- Merci, Koyama-kun. Merci mille fois de ta gentillesse et de ton attention.

\- Ne me remercie pas pour ça, ce n'est pas réllement un service...

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Tatsuya, qui déposa un baiser sur la joue de son cadet. Geste qui fit vivement rougir ce dernier, qui détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

\- Tu es vraiment à la hauteur de ta réputation de gentillesse.

\- Si tu le dis... Ano... Je... Je vais peut-être y aller...

\- Non ! protesta violemment l'aîné, avant d'ajouter plus doucement. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. Reste s'il te plait.

\- Mais j'ai peur de me laisser aller avec toi... Je préfère ne pas faire d'erreur...

\- Je... Je comprends, fit Ueda la voix tremblante. Merci d'être venu.

Voyant que le regard de son aîné s'était chargé de douleur, Koyama resta un instant silencieux, puis lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Je reste avec toi. Mais si jamais je t'embrasse, ne soit pas trop surpris, ne ?

\- Je ne ten voudrais pas, promis.

\- Alors ça va. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire ?

\- Il faudrait ranger ce carnage, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas arrivé avant, je t'aurais sûrement fais peur.

\- Je vais t'aider alors, dit le News en se penchant pour ramasser les livres éparpillés.

De son coté, Tatsuya balaya les divers débris coupants et lessiva le sol souillé.

Après avoir tout remis en ordre, Keiichiro s'autorisa à s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Enfin fini.

\- Oui, merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je veux bien, oui. Merci.

Se déplaçant jusqu'au frigo, il en sortit une bouteille de limonade, puis prit deux verres et retourna au salon. En le voyant arriver, le cadet se décala sur le canapé pour lui laisser une place et attendit qu'il serve la boisson.

Posant les contenants sur la table basse, Ueda ouvrit la bouteille de liquide pétillant incolore, dont il les emplit.

\- J'espère que tu aime la limonade. Il n'y a pas d'alcool chez moi, parce que je n'en bois qu'avec les autres.

\- Ça me va. Je ne bois pas beaucoup d'alcool, je le tiens très mal et je préfère ne pas faire de bêtise.

Cette fois, Keiichiro eut droit a un vrai et franc sourire, qui illumina les traits gracieux du plus agé.

\- Woh... J'ai de la chance... Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau sourire.

\- He ? Oh... comprit Tatsuya en rougissant. Merci, Koyama-kun...

\- Appelle-moi Keii-chan, s'il te plait, sourit-il.

\- D'accord... Keii-chan, acquiesca-t-il.

Il prit ensuite son verre et le choqua doucement sur celui du plus jeune.

\- Kampai !

\- Kampai !

Le cadet porta ensuite son verre à ses lèvres et but une première gorgée avant de le reposer sur la table basse et de pousser un petit soupir d'aise.

\- A ce point ? demanda en riant Ueda qui se sentait inexplicablement bien et vivant avec le News.

\- Ah oui, au moins, rit-il avant de reprendre son verre. Au fait, si tu as besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, ne ?

\- Je n'ai pas tes coordonnées, rit Tatsuya.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, je suis bête. Je te passe mon numéro alors, termina-t-il en sortant son téléphone.

Sortant le sien de sa poche, Ueda pianota quelques secondes, puis annonca qu'il était prêt à prendre note. Keiichiro lui montra alors ses coordonnées pour qu'il les recopie et, quelques instants plus tard, le U de KAT-TUN rangeait son smartphone.

\- Tu veux regarder un drama ? demanda-t-il à son invité.

\- Pourquoi pas. Tu veux voir quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, pas spécialement. Choisis ce que tu veux, dit-il en désignant le placard.

\- Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne regarde rien vu que je n'ai pas de télé, alors ce que tu veux.

\- Bon, alors mettons… « Yamato nadeshiko shichi henge » ça te va ?

\- Si tu veux. Je l'aime bien.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu alors ?

\- Oui, Kame nous l'a montré à l'époque. Il était tout content.

\- Je vois, alors on fait ça.

Sur ses mots, il pianota sur son téléphone et attendit. Pendant que le drama chargeait, il alla s'assoir avec lui sur le confortable canapé du salon. Une demi heure plus tard, tous deux étaient plongés dans le premier épisode sur le petit écran de l'appareil.

\- J'adore ce passage, finit par déclarer Ueda. Quand ils découvrent à quoi ressemble Sunako. Votre Tegoshi a vraiment un rôle qui lui correspond.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il est particulièrement kawaii dans ce drama, pour le peu que j'ai vu.

Le temps passant, Tatsuya s'appuya contre son cadet et finit même par poser inconsciemment la tête sur son épaule, plongé dans un drama qu'il connaissait pourtant par coeur. Réchauffé par le contact, pourtant simple, de son aîné, Keiichiro se rapprocha légèrement de lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille, ne lâchant pas l'écran des yeux. Pourtant, malgré l'intérêt du drama, la fatigue de la journée, ainsi que tout ce qui s'était passé émotionnellement eut raison de la résistance de l'aîné et ce calme qui avait suivi et perdurait, le plongea dans un profond sommeil. Sentant le corps d'Ueda s'affaisser contre lui, fit comprendre au cadet qu'il s'était endormi et il se leva alors doucement pour l'allonger, lui laissant ainsi toute la place sur le canapé. Il partit ensuite vers la chambre où il avait repéré un plaid, afin de le recouvrir pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Ceci fait, il s'assit sur le sol, tourné vers lui, caressant doucement son visage du bout des doigts avec une immense tendresse, dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux tombées sur ses yeux fermés.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui tira Tatsuya du sommeil le lendemain matin. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les referma lorsque ce rayon les agressa. Il se redressa alors et constata avec surprise être sur le canapé de son salon, un plaid sur lui. Il bâilla, s'étira et son regard tomba sur le visage endormi de Koyama en contrebas. Le plus jeune avait sombré dans le sommeil lui aussi. Il ne l'avait pas laissé, comme il l'avait dit. Il aurait pu profiter de son sommeil pour partir, pour rentrer chez lui, mais il était resté et Ueda lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Koyama Keiichiro était un homme de parole. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il recouvrit le News du plaid. Celui-ci, en sentant la couverture, s'emmitoufla inconsciemment dedans, nichant son nez entre les plis du tissu, avant de pousser un petit soupir d'aise, toujours profondément endormi.

Ce geste inconscient, pourtant anodin, bouleversa le KAT-TUN en plein bordel émotionnel et il sentit son coeur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, des papillons voler dans son ventre. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'allongea tout contre lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il existait pour quelqu'un. LUI. Existait. Pour quelqu'un.

Cependant, le fait de se rapprocher de lui le sortit de son sommeil. Keiichiro ouvrit doucement les yeux, battant des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière, et il rougit brusquement en voyant que Tatsuya s'était allongé contre lui.

\- Ohayo... Keii-chan, le salua-t-il doucement en s'autorisant l'utilisation de son diminitif.

\- O... hayo... souffla celui-ci en réponse.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

\- Je me suis écroulé. Merci pour le plaid. Et... merci d'être resté.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu me l'avais demandé, je n'allais pas te laisser.

\- Comme je dormais, je ne pensais pas... Enfin je ne pensais pas te trouver là à mon réveil, expliqua Tatsuya sans lâcher son cadet.

\- Je me doute. Et ça a l'air de te faire plaisir, donc ça va.

\- Oui très. Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est important et agréable.

\- Alors tant mieux, sourit le cadet. Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver dans mes bras en me réveillant...

\- En fait, si tu regardes bien... c'est plutôt le contraire, sourit l'aîné, amusé.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu avais froid ?

Etonné de la question, le U des KAT-TUN mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire par là, puis rougit. Pouvait-il lui expliquer ? Oserait-il seulement ? Probablement pas. C'était embarrassant même en partant du fait que Koyama nourrissait des sentiments envers lui.

\- Non, pas du tout, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Ah bon. Tant mieux si tu n'as pas eu froid, j'avais peur que le plaid ne soit pas suffisant.

\- C'est très prévenant de ta part d'y avoir pensé...

Le plus âgé se laissa quelques secondes pour se reprendre, puis se releva.

\- Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. J'irais ensuite et on ira à l'agence ensemble.

\- D'accord, merci.

Koyama se leva alors, s'étira, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche, après avoir refermé le panneau coulissant de la cabine. Là, il s'autorisa un immense sourire satisfait. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Tatsuya lui demanderait de rester et qu'il l'approcherait. Il était bien plus qu'heureux, et c'était déjà amplement suffisant.

Une fois à la Jimusho, les deux amis se séparèrent sur un sourire et Tatsuya ouvrit la porte de la loge de son groupe.

\- Tat-chan ! s'exclama Kame en se précipitant vers lui. Tu es revenu ! Putain, comment je suis soulagé !

Soulagé pour le groupe. Lui, il n'avait pas d'importance. Comme d'habitude. Son sourit s'évanouit. Koki s'avança également et lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Content que tu sois revenu. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier.

\- Hum...

\- Tu as vu Koyama-kun ? Il disait qu'il partait te parler.

\- Je l'ai vu oui.

\- Bon, si tu es là, ça veut dire qu'il a réussi à te convaincre de revenir.

Pas vraiment non. Keiichiro avait seulement tenté une fois et s'était abstenu de continuer en constatant qu'il se braquait. Il était revenu uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas égoïste, qu'il pensait aux autres et au groupe.

\- Hum...

\- Bon bah du coup, on peut s'y mettre, dès que Bakanishi sera arrivé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jin pénétra à son tour dans la salle.

\- Salut les gaaaaaars ! clama-t-il à pleine voix.

\- Salut, fit Nakamaru.

\- Bon, ben on est tous là, on y va ?

\- Hai ! fit Junno, toujours enthousiaste.

Et sur ces mots, tout le monde se mit en place.

Lorsque Kamenashi décréta la pause, chacun s'écroula où il se trouvait, haletant. Ils avaient l'habitude de ne pas être ménagés par leur leader, mais là, il avait mangé du lion et c'était eux qui en pâtissaient.

\- Je vais chercher à boire, lança Tatsuya, essoufflé.

L'aîné sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le distributeur.

\- Oh, Tat-chan ! s'exclama Koyama qui était en train de commander.

\- Keii-chan, sourit le plus âgé. Vous êtes en pause aussi ?

\- Oui, mais c'est la deuxième pour nous, contrairement à vous je crois.

\- Kame a visiblement décidé de nous faire mourir, tout le monde s'est écroulé.

\- J'imagine. Tu prends quoi ? Je te l'offre.

\- Oh... C'est gentil... Heu... un jus de fruits, s'il te plait. Yamashita-kun ne vous épuise pas autant ?

\- Il est dur, mais il nous laisse nous reposer plus souvent, expliqua-t-il en appuyant sur les touches correspondantes. Il sait qu'on est bons à rien si on est fatigués.

\- Il devrait discuter avec Kame à ce sujet, s'amusa Ueda.

\- C'est un tyran avec vous ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa boisson.

\- C'est un mot un peu fort, mais il est intransigeant, oui.

\- Je vois. Mais bon, chaque leader a sa particularité. Même si Pi-chan est compréhensif avec nous, ça ne change rien au fait qu'on ne veut absolument pas le voir énervé, il est effrayant.

\- Il parait oui. Mais dans le genre, Kame n'est pas mal non plus, fit Tatsuya en prenant la canette que lui tendait son cadet. Tu as quelques minutes ?

\- Toujours pour toi, sourit le cadet.

\- Ne risque pas de te faire engueuler par Yamapi quand même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est en pause.

Souriant, l'aîné se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée et entra dans le jardin intérieur, où il s'assit sur un banc, poussant un petit soupir. Keiichiro s'installa à côté de lui, sirotant tranquillement sa boisson, puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Ne, Tat-chan... je me demandais, comme tu préfères ne pas être seul, tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?

La proposition, totalement inattendue, fit s'étrangler Ueda, qui se mit à tousser comme un perdu.

\- Oh, gomen, je ne voulais pas... Ano... Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, ne...

Lorsque le plus âgé eut retrouvé sa voix, il tourna la tête vers son cadet.

\- J'étais juste... très surpris... Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non puisque je te le propose, sourit-il.

\- Dans ce cas... d'accord.

\- Je te ferai des ramens, ça te va ?

\- Je ne suis pas difficile.

\- Parfait. Alors je t'attendrai dans le parking, on prendra ma voiture.

\- Ça me va. Vous terminez à quelle heure ?

\- A 18 heures.

\- D'accord. On risque de finir un peu après, mais attends-moi, ne ?

\- Hai, promis.

\- Je te laisse alors. A tout à l'heure, Keii-chan.

\- A tout à l'heure, sourit celui-ci en se levant pour se diriger vers sa loge.

Une fois les répétitions et réunions terminées avec son groupe, Koyama avait rangé ses affaires et était descendu dans le parking pour attendre son aîné. Après quelques minutes, il décida de patienter dans sa voiture qu'il ouvrit pour s'installer derrière le volant. Son sac sur l'épaule, Tatsuya sortit du bâtiment un moment plus tard et se dirigea vers la voiture du News.

\- Me voilà, fit-il en s'approchant, avant de se glisser à la place du passager.

\- Alors allons-y.

Et Keiichiro démarra pour quitter le parking, et ainsi se diriger vers son appartement.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire après le repas ? demanda le KAT-TUN en regardant la route.

\- On peut regarder un DVD si tu veux.

\- Je n'ai même pas réussi à terminer le drama d'hier, s'esclaffa Tatsuya.

\- Je dois l'avoir, tu veux qu'on le continue ?

\- Si on y arrive cette fois.

\- Et puis, si tu t'endors, ce n'est pas bien grave.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas très poli pour toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis déjà très heureux que tu acceptes de passer la soirée avec moi.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais refusé ? Tu es gentil et... je me sens bien avec toi. Exister, ça fait plaisir.

En réponse, Koyama lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Si tu te sens bien avec moi, c'est le principal.

Il aurait du penser qu'il serait content. Et c'était évident en voyant son visage.

\- Je suis nul en cuisine, alors j'espère que tu es meilleur que moi, sourit Tatsuya lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de l'appartement du News.

\- Ma mère tient un restaurant de ramens, donc j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre. C'est pour ça que c'est ce que j'ai prévu de te faire.

\- Ah oui ? Tu as eu de la chance alors.

\- J'en ai surtout eu pendant la suspension des News. J'ai pu travailler au restaurant comme ça.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça. Ca n'a pas du être évident.

\- Pas toujours. Et ça a quand même duré un an. Je pensais vraiment que c'était fini. Jusqu'à ce que Pi-chan m'appelle pour me dire que j'étais attendu le lendemain dans le bureau de Johnny-san. Tout le monde était là, sauf Kusano et Uchi bien sûr, et j'ai tout de suite compris que ça concernait le groupe. Après, je ne savais pas qu'il avait décidé de nous reformer, ça a été une belle surprise.

\- J'imagine. Surtout si tu vous pensais finis.

\- C'était tellement évident qu'on arrêtait là. D'abord Uchi, puis Kusano quelques mois après... Et puis, au bout d'une suspension d'un an, c'est difficile de se dire qu'on a encore une chance... Heureusement, ça m'a permit de bien avancer dans mes études.

\- Hum... fit le plus âgé, qui craignait malgré tout que son humeur taciturne ne finisse par déteindre sur la joie de vivre de Koyama.

Devenu son... quoi d'ailleurs ? Camarade ? Ami ? Petit ami ? Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, donc le terme le plus logique était celui-ci. Pourtant il avait l'impression que le terme était trop faible pour Keiichiro. Quoi alors ? Il ne le savait pas. pas encore...

\- Va te détendre un peu, je vais préparer le repas alors.

Un peu ennuyé de le laisser tout faire, il se laissa pourtant convaincre d'aller sur le canapé, par son don pour rater n'importe quelle préparation culinaire. Il faisait mieux de laisser faire ceux qui savaient.

Le plus grand se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et mit à réchauffer deux bols de bouillon qu'il avait toujours d'avance, avant de se mettre à la préparation des autres ingrédients. Après quelques instants, il passa la tête par la porte.

\- Au fait, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Si tu as du non alcoolisé, oui, je veux bien.

\- Alors sers-toi dans le frigo. J'ai des sodas.

\- Hai, fit Tatsuya en se dirigeant vers la cuisine... dans laquelle il s'immobilisa. Dis donc elle est grande ta cuisine.

\- J'aime beaucoup cuisiner, donc j'ai choisi mon appart en conséquence.

\- Je vois ça, fit-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo, dont il tira deux canettes de soda.

Il déposa l'une d'elles devant Koyama et s'adossa au plan de travail pour le regarder faire, tout en ouvrant la sienne.

\- Ah, merci.

Le cadet ouvrit sa cannette dont il but une gorgée avant de revenir à la préparation de ses ramens.

Le regard de Ueda ne le lâcha pas, comme s'il cherchait à apprendre ses traits par coeur.

Après quelques instants, celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non pas du tout. Désolé, ce n'est pas poli, fit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il se comportait étrangement depuis que Keiichiro avait fait irruption dans sa vie de façon plus marquée qu'avant.

\- Tu peux rester, si tu veux. Ca ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, l'aîné se contenta d'esquisser un vague sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

Après quelques instants, le plus grand termina la préparation, posa les bols sur un plateau, et partit vers la salle à manger.

\- C'est prêt ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Je veux bien que tu apportes ma cannette, je l'ai oubliée sur le plan de travail je crois. Merci.

\- Hai, acquiesça Tatsuya en y allant.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et la posa devant son cadet.

\- Merci, Tatsu, sourit-il en posant devant lui son bol et une paire de baguettes. Voilà, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas difficile. Itadakimasu.

\- Itadakimasu.

Le cadet plongea alors ses baguettes dans son bol et commença à manger. L'imitant, Ueda porta des nouilles à sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Woh ! Trop bon ! s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement admiratif.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il, heureux que ce soit apparemment le cas.

\- Sérieusement, j'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonnes. Tu es doué en cuisine, Keii. Je vais regretter de ne pas en manger plus souvent, dit-il dans un petit sourire.

\- Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, tu sais. Et je t'en ferai à chaque fois si tu me le demandes.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée de me dire ça. Tu risque de me voir débarquer tous les soirs après, plaisanta Tatsuya, donc les idées noires commençaient à s'envoler de nouveau.

Vraiment, le pouvoir de Keiichiro était stupéfiant. Personne n'avais jamais réussi cet exploit.

\- Bah, au contraire ! Plus je te vois, plus je suis content !

\- Oui, enfin tu en auras peut-être assez à force, si je fais le pique-assiette tous les soirs. Tu n'es pas là pour me servir de cuisinier.

\- Comme tu veux... mais ça ne me dérange pas...

\- On verra alors. Mais tu habite assez loin de chez moi, donc...

\- Alors tu peux programmer des soirs où tu resterais dormir ici. J'ai une chambre d'amis, il faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

\- C'est une idée en effet.

\- D'ailleurs, tu veux rester, cette nuit ?

\- Heu... et bien... hésita Ueda.

\- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, bien sûr. Mais je voulais te proposer quand même.

\- C'est... un peu tôt là aussi. Mais merci pour l'intention.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Mais tu sais que la porte t'es ouverte.

\- Désolé, tu dois me trouver idiot de refuser un truc aussi... anodin...

\- Non, je comprends. On ne se connait pas encore assez, c'est vrai.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, ne.

\- Je me doute, ne t'inquiète pas. Je débarque comme ça, je te dis que je t'aime, et tout. C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça.

Il y eut un court silence, puis le KAT-TUN se décida à avouer :

\- J'aime bien quand tu... me prends dans tes bras.

Alors, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du cadet qui se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras, le pressant contre son coeur qui battait la chamade.

Ravi de cette nouvelle étreinte, le plus âgé entoura de nouveau sa taille de ses bras et nicha son nez dans son t-shirt, appréciant tout l'amour qui se dégageait de ce qui n'était somme toute qu'un banal calin. Enfin ce qui aurait été un banal calin pour n'importe qui d'autre mais qui, pour lui, était si important.

Heureux de l'avoir contre lui, Keiichiro le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, son front posé sur son épaule.

\- Merci, Keii...

\- De quoi tu me remercies ?

\- De... m'aimer...

\- Baka, ne me remercies pas pour ça.

\- Si parce que... c'est important... pour moi...

\- Tu n'as donc jamais été aimé avant ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Plus depuis que je suis... enfin que j'ai ce visage...

\- Mais je l'aime, ton visage, moi. Sincèrement.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi. Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve au juste ? questionna-t-il en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Je le trouve agréable à regarder. J'aime sa forme, tes yeux... et si tu savais combien de fois j'ai pu regarder tes lèvres, rêvant de t'embrasser...

\- He ? fit le plus âgé en rougissant.

\- Je te le dis, je l'aime, ton visage.

\- Hum... fit Tatsuya en baisant de nouveau la tête.

En souriant, Keiichiro posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, l'embrassa, puis remonta jusqu'à sa tempe. Le contact fit légèrement frissonner le U de KAT-TUN, mais il ne recula pas. Il découvrait des sensations et juste ça le rendait heureux. Il se sentait vraiment comme un enfant qui découvre le monde. Puis, toujours avec la même tendresse, Keiichiro descendit vers ses lèvres qu'il embrassa doucement. Plutôt que de laisser faire son cadet, Tatsuya appuya lui-même le baiser, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir la texture soyeuse et la rondeur charnue de ses lèvres, leur douceur infinie contre les siennes. Koyama remonta ensuite une main le long de son cou pour la blottir contre sa mâchoire, ses doigts s'entremêlant avec ses cheveux, l'autre pressée contre ses reins, tout en continuant son baiser, tendrement, délicatement. Séparant leurs lèvres après un moment, Ueda lui sourit et posa une de ses mains sur celle qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue. Le cadet lui caressa la pommette en souriant, appréciant ce contact doux, puis posa son front contre le sien, toujours en souriant.

\- On va voir la suite de YamaNade ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Hai.

Sans se défaire de son sourire, le News prit son aîné par la main, alluma la télévision et le lecteur DVD dans lequel il inséra celui du drama, puis s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé. Poussant un petit soupir d'aise, Tatsuya se cala confortablement contre lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Keiichiro passa ensuite une main autour de sa taille, et s'absorba dans le drama, aux anges.

D'ordinaire, chaque membre de News arrivait à son heure, à sa façon, mais ce jour là, premier jour de cohabitation avec les KAT-TUN, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'attendre à l'entrée de l'agence, pour aller dans leurs quartiers temporaires tous ensemble et présenter ainsi à leurs amis et collègues un front commun. Comme à son habitude, le premier à arriver sur place, avec presque une demi heure d'avance sur l'horaire prévu, fut Yamashita. Il fut rejoint par Koyama un quart d'heure plus tard et Masuda presque cinq minutes après. Par contre, comme à son habitude, Tegoshi arriva près de dix minutes en retard, suivit de près par Nishikido. Le dernier arrivé était Shige, qui avait dû prendre le taxi pour venir en raison d'une panne de voiture.

\- Désolé pour le retard !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude des retards, ne, fit Yamapi, fataliste. Bon, puisqu'on est tous là, allons-y. Keii, Tego, Massu, Shige, passez devant. Je voudrais dire un mot à Ryo.

\- Hai ! répondit le plus jeune en emboîtant le pas à son meilleur ami tandis que Ryo, intrigué et un peu piqué, s'approchait de son leader.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voudrais m'assurer que notre petite conversation de la dernière fois à propos de tu-sais-qui ne t'as pas quitté l'esprit et que tu vas au moins l'ignorer.

En réponse, l'aîné gromella. L'idée de devoir oublie sa victime numéro 1 ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu.

\- Ouais, je vais essayer de faire un effort...

\- Parfait alors. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'un clash entre les deux groupes. Ca ferait désordre et Kame en colère...

\- Hum.

Sur ces mots, le cadet des deux se hâta de rejoindre les autres membres du groupe, laissant Nishikido à la traine derrière.

\- Relax, Tat-chan, répéta Junno pour au moins la quatrième fois.

\- He ? Ca se voit ?

\- Que t'es angoissé ? Bah ouais, plutôt, fit Junno. Déstresse, ça va bien se passer.

\- De toute façon, Nishikido sait forcément qu'il risque gros si nos groupes se montent la tête.

\- Ouais, ça va bien se passer, renchérit Maru. Et puis il ne vient pas seul. Les cinq autres News seront là aussi.

\- Et on ne te laisse pas tomber non plus, ajouta Jin.

\- Il n'osera rien te dire si on est tous là, renchérit Kame.

Incapable de rester en place, Ueda quitta la loge pour se réfugier ailleurs, hors de la présence honnie qui n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs, dévala plus qu'il ne descendit les escaliers et s'engouffra dans la première pièce venue, son refuge du moment, totalement vide à cette heure : le réfectoire.

\- Keii-chan, tu peux aller voir Ueda ? Ryo a un truc à lui dire.

\- He ? Mais non, je…

\- Tu AS un truc à lui dire, Ryo. Tu lui dois au moins ça, au moins une explication pour ces années de harcèlement.

\- Mais…

\- Keii-chan, s'il te plait. Je sais que vous êtes devenus amis, Ueda et toi, et il refusera d'écouter cet abruti s'il l'aborde de lui-même sans préparation.

Comme marchant à l'échafaud, Koyama hocha la tête et commença par aller frapper à la porte de la loge des KAT-TUN, dans laquelle son « ami » ne se trouvait pas. Il apprit alors par Junno, que Tatsuya l'avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant et se lança à sa recherche. Ses pas le menèrent au réfectoire où il pensait pouvoir le trouver. Et il se serait bien passé de cette commission. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, mais parce qu'il devait le voir pour Ryo. A cause de Ryo même. Et sa stupidité. Ryo qui l'avait martyrisé pendant des années... Et Ryo qui, fortement poussé par Yamapi, voulait lui parler. Il y avait mieux comme situation. Après avoir ouvert les portes de la grande salle, il scruta chaque recoin et apperçut celui qu'il cherchait, tapit dans un coin, et seul. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Tatsu...

L'interpellé, plongé dans des pensées redevenues noires, ne l'avait pas entendu venir et sursauta.

\- Keii...

\- Allez viens. Tout le monde t'attend.

\- Je ne... suis pas encore prêt... Vas-y sans moi...

\- Bon... désolé, mais tu m'obliges à te dire ce que je ne voulais pas... Ryo-chan veut te parler. Pas t'insulter ou se fiche de toi, vraiment te parler Il a des choses à te dire, des explications à te donner...

La mention de son ennemi braqua immédiatement l'aîné, dont le visage se ferma.

\- Pas question. Qu'il passe sous un camion, ça me fera des vacances.

\- Je te jure que c'est la vérité... Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il se comporte comme ça depuis toutes ces années ?

\- Il hait mon visage, c'est évident...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vas le voir, il va t'expliquer.

\- Non. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ni de parler à ce type. Excuse-moi, Keii.

\- Tatsu... Fais-le pour toi-même. Quand il nous l'a dit, je croyais qu'il se foutait de nous, mais en fait, je crois que non... Vas le voir, je reste avec toi.

Comment résister, quand c'était Keiichiro qui le lui demandait avec tant d'insistance.

\- Très bien... soupira finalement Tatsuya.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune résistance.

Le cadet lui adressa un petit sourire, puis le mena jusqu'à la loge des KAT-TUN, vide à m'exception de Nishikido, assit sur l'un des canapés, la tête entre les mains. Koyama s'avança, entraînant avec lui Ueda, faisant relever la tête du plus jeune.

\- Oh... merci, Keii.

Il arborait un air soulagé, comme s'il n'avait pas été forcé par leur leader, mais l'aîné des trois conserva son visage fermé, sa mâchoire crispée, son regard noir et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans prononcer un mot.

\- Je peux te parler, Ueda ?

\- Fais vite, jeta le KAT-TUN d'un ton coupant.

\- Je... Je me suis rappelé pourquoi j'ai commencé à me comporter comme ça avec toi... Je te préviens, c'est complètement dingue...

\- Ca l'est déjà. Parle.

\- Et bien, tout ça... c'est parce, le jour de notre rencontre... j'ai eu... le coup de foudre pour toi... et ça m'a semblé tellement bizarre que j'ai voulu lutter contre ça...


	4. Chapter 4

La réaction du plus âgé fut un copié-collé de celle des News. Même air figé, même yeux écarquillés, même bouche entrouverte sur un "oh !" silencieux". Il y eut un court silence... puis l'explosion.

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, NISHIKIDO ?! YA ECRIT DEBILE SUR MON FRONT ?!

\- Non non, je te jure que c'est vrai ! fit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Tu m'as persécuté toute ces années POUR CA ?!

\- Mais comment je pouvais savoir que c'était pas bizarre ? J'étais seul dans mon cas, après avoir été attiré que par des femmes... et toi, tu te pointes, et ça me bousille tout... Mais je ne dis pas ça pour dire que tu ressembles à une femme, ce n'est pas vrai. T'es un mec, et c'est ta putain de virilité qui m'a chamboulé...

\- Cette fois, je sais que tu te fous de moi ! Et cet insupportable "hime", il sort d'où si tu pense vraiment ça ?!

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, c'était pour me protéger. Je l'ai sorti parce que les fans disent que tu as quelque chose de féminin...

\- Elles ont bon dos, les fans ! Bordel, Nishikido, après tout ce temps, comment tu veux que je te crois ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?!

\- Demande-moi de te le prouver.

Le plus âgé s'approcha et son regard chocolat s'encra dans celui de son cadet, suspicieux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu mijote de pas net encore ?

\- Rien. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que je suis sérieux. Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Non. Démerde-toi.

\- Bon... fit-il en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol avant de s'incliner. D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ça. Tu n'as pas mérité tout ce que j'ai pu te faire.

Stupéfait car il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, Tatsuya le suivit du regard.

\- C'est un début... fit-il, conscient que les personnes ayant vu Nishikido Ryo s'agenouiller devant elles devaient être très rares, voire inexistantes.

Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas se régler comme ça. Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Ensuite... continua Ryo en se redressant lentement, sans toutefois se lever, je vais faire des efforts à ton sujet. Je vais arrêter de te chercher des noises tout le temps, et te respecter comme tu le mérites.

\- Ca fait cinq ans, Nishikido. Il serait plus que temps.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... et je vais tout faire pour que tu me croies sur la raison de mon comportement avec toi. Par contre, je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis avec mes sentiments...

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Ueda s'approcha encore et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, puisque son interlocuteur visiblement décidé à faire amende honorable, ne s'était pas redressé, le fixant en face comme s'il cherchait à évaluer quel risque il prenait en le croyant. Le cadet plongea alors en lui un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ces yeux. Là, Ryo était respectueux, et profondément désolé pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et, au fond, au plus profond de ses yeux noirs, une mince lueur d'amour brillait encore, inconnue de son possesseur. Il allait encore se faire avoir, il en était certain. Nishikido le menait en bateau, c'était une évidence pour son esprit. Il le regretterait encore sévèrement quand il se rendrait compte que tout ça n'était qu'une habile comédie servie par un acteur de talent. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait envie de croire, il voulait que tout ça finisse. Il voulait que cette peur continuelle qui lui fouillait les entrailles chaque matin en allant à la Jimusho s'évanouisse enfin. Il voulait vivre en paix.

\- Admettons... fit-il doucement.

\- Sûr ? demanda prudemment le cadet. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas me croire mais...

\- On va dire que vu les circonstances, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute... Je ne devrais probablement pas... Mais aussi surprenant que ça paraisse venant d'un type aussi arrogant, froid, orgeuilleux et imbu de lui-même, tu semble sincère, dit Ueda en insistant sur le verbe "sembler".

\- Merci, Tat-chan...

\- Je t'ai pas autorisé à te montrer si familier, Nishikido, le coupa Tatusya, d'un ton à congeler un ours polaire. Te laisser le bénéfice du doute veut pas dire te pardonner.

\- D'accord. J'en resterai à Ueda alors.

\- Bien. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter...

\- Si, juste une dernière chose... Sors avec Keii-chan.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Il est amoureux de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.

\- Et en quoi ça te concerne ? demanda Tatsuya, acide.

\- Parce que c'est mon ami, qu'il t'aime et que je voudrais pas qu'il passe à côté du bonheur parce que je sais pas moi-même où j'en suis.

\- Drôle de discours venant de quelqu'un qui prétend "avoir eu le coup de foudre" pour moi, fit observer l'aîné.

Du reste il était certain que cette partie de l'histoire au moins était fausse. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour que ça se soit produit.

\- Il n'attend que ça, c'est évident. Donc autant que ceux qui savent ce qu'ils ressentent en profitent. Et je sais que Keii est toujours gentil avec les personnes qu'il aime.

Le plus âgé tourna alors la tête vers Koyama, resté silencieux et à qui il n'avait plus adressé un mot depuis le début de son échange avec Nishikido.

\- Tu... veux de moi, Keii ? demanda-t-il du ton doux qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec lui.

\- Toujours.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres pleines de l'aîné.

\- Alors... garde-moi...

Keiichiro s'avança vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Avec plaisir.

Cette sensation de chaleur réconfortante, de sécurité apaisante que seul Keiichiro savait lui apporter, il s'y blottissait avec bonheur. S'il n'aimait pas encore Koyama, grâce à sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa compréhension et son amour, il en prenait certainement le chemin, étant donné la façon dont les papillons s'étaient remis à voltiger dans son ventre.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours, Tatsu, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Redis-le encore, demanda Ueda. C'est si bon de l'entendre, que je ne m'en lasserais jamais...

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Un sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres du plus âgé qui, oubliant totalement la présence de son (ancien ?) ennemi, passa les bras autour de la taille de son cadet, le serrant contre lui. En réponse, Keiichiro glissa son nez dans son cou, le coeur battant rien que de le sentir contre lui, et résistant à ne pas l'embrasser en présence de Ryo. S'attendant à un baiser dont, malgré tout, il était en manque et ne le sentant pas venir, regarda son désormais petit ami, interrogateur.

\- Ah, désolé... je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que je t'embrasse en sa présence...

\- Je m'en fiche de lui... répondit Tatsuya sans se douter du mal qu'il faisait au fameux « lui ».

Koyama lui sourit alors, avant de se pencher vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, tout en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Ayant manqué de ce contact aussi doux qu'agréable, le coeur de Tatsuya se mit à battre la chamade comme il appuyait davantage ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, qui les pinça doucement, tendrement, entre les siennes, avant de passer sa pointe de sa langue sur elles, emporté dans son amour et son envie de l'embrasser. C'était la première fois que le plus jeune faisait ça et, Tatsuya frissonna, mais ne le repoussa pas. Son coeur meurtri aspirait à la tendresse que Keiichiro ne demandait qu'à lui témoigner. Encouragé par le manque de refus, celui-ci glissa alors sa chair entre les deux cloisons de l'aîné, toujours tendrement, et, avec douceur, la pressa contre la sienne. Le contact inattendu fit vaguement sursauter le KAT-TUN et il faillit reculer tant la sensation était étrange, puis il se laissa faire et, finalement, une sorte de décharge électrique le parcourit. Keiichiro caressa alors doucement sa langue de la sienne, sur toute sa longueur, en définit les limites, avant de s'enrouler autour d'elle. Totalement inexpérimenté, Tatsuya ne sut pas quoi faire devant cette recrudescence de contacts et le laissa faire passivement, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ce ballet bucal. Sans se défaire de lui, sa deuxième main se posant sur sa joue, le plus grand continua son doux manège, essaiyant de lui faire découvrir des sensations différentes en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre de temps en temps. Comprenant qu'il était sencé réagir, le KAT-TUN tenta maladroitement de répondre au baiser, effleurant sa langue de la sienne à plusieurs reprises. Après plusieurs longues minutes, Keiichiro se détacha finalement de lui et posa son front contre le sien, lui caressant toujours la joue d'une main, en souriant.

\- Je t'aime...

Un sourire ponctua cette nouvelle déclaration.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué en baiser, souffla-t-il si bas que seul Keiichiro put l'entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureux d'avoir tout à t'apprendre.

\- Merci, Keii...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me remercier.

\- Gomen...

\- Ne t'excuse pas non plus. Ce que je veux, tu sais ce que c'est. Mais j'attendrai.

\- Go...

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il allait s'excuser une nouvelle fois, faisant rire Koyama.

\- Allez viens, les autres nous attendent.

Le KAT-TUN hocha la tête et ils remontèrent jusqu'à la loge devenue commune.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, les deux nouveaux tourtereaux profitèrent de la moindre minute de repos pour se retrouver, parler et rire ensemble. Sans cesse, le News avait de touchantes attentions pour son compagnon, lui apportant à boire, une serviette pour s'essuyer après l'effort, lui demandant comment il se sentait, s'assurant qu'il était bien couvert quand il sortait… Pour Tatsuya, si longtemps privé de la moindre parcelle d'intérêt, ces quelques gestes, ces quelques mots, avaient une signification très forte et profonde et il s'y laissait couler comme dans un bain bienfaisant. C'est cet ensemble de choses, qui finit par le faire sincèrement tomber amoureux de son cadet. Le jour où il prit son courage à deux mains pour le lui avouer, resta gravé dans leur mémoire à tous les deux, comme le jour le plus heureux et le plus embarrassant de leur vie en même temps. Pourtant, malgré ce bonheur, malgré ces jours paisibles qui n'étaient plus perturbés par ses disputes avec Nishikido, ce qui avait réussi à rendre réciproques les sentiments de Keiichiro, fut aussi ce qui causa la fin prématurée du couple tout neuf.

Cette nuit-là, Tatsuya n'avait pas fermé l'œil, car ce problème l'en avait empêché. Il avait tourné et retourné la situation dans tous les sens en cherchant comment éviter de tout briser, mais la solution miracle ne s'était pas présentée, aussi, quand il arriva à l'agence, il n'était pas des plus joyeux. Préoccupé, il se contenta de saluer distraitement les membres de son groupe, puis déclara qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et ressortit tout de suite après avoir posé ses affaires dans son casier. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la loge des News, à la porte de laquelle il frappa, avant d'entrer.

\- Salut, le salua Pi, avant d'ajouter en riant : C'est un peu tôt pour les effusions amoureuses nan ?

\- Je… Keii, je peux te parler ?

Etonné de cette entrée en matière et de l'air embarrassé de son petit ami, l'aîné des News sortit dans le couloir avec lui, puis sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser comme il en avait désormais l'habitude. Mais Tatsuya le repoussa doucement, ce qui l'alarma.

\- Tatsu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… J'aimerais que tu m'écoute sans m'interrompre, s'il te plait, sinon je n'y arriverais jamais.

\- Heu… D'accord.

Ueda hocha la tête, puis se lança :

\- Keii, je… Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu m'as apporté ce que personne avant toi ne m'avait apporté et que je n'aurais jamais imaginé recevoir. Mais, je… c'est trop.

\- Comment ç… Pardon, je me taits.

\- C'est trop. Trop d'attentions, trop de gentillesse, trop d'amour, trop de… tout. Ca… Ca m'étouffe. Je me sens prisonnier de ton amour au lieu d'en profiter et je… je ne le supporte plus.

\- Mais Tatsu…

\- Je… Je t'aime, mais il vaut mieux… qu'on en reste là.

\- Non, Tatsu, je ne veux pas te laisser. Je peux changer, je peux arrêter, je peux…

\- Non, Keii, tu ne pourras pas. C'est trop profondément encré en toi. Tu arrêteras peut-être quelques jours, quelques semaines, et puis tout recommencera et… je ne veux pas. Je suis désolé. Je sais que je te fais souffrir et je me déteste pour ça, mais… je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Pardon.

Sur ces mots, incapable de faire face à la douleur qui avait certainement élu domicile dans les yeux de son désormais ex petit ami, Ueda s'enfuit en courant. Il ne repassa même pas à la loge, il courrut hors de l'agence, se moquant de la pluie qui tombait à seaux et le trempait et s'engouffra dans la salle de sports où il pratiquait la boxe. Là, il se mit à frapper à mains nues dans un sac de sable pour évacuer son horreur de lui-même et sa tristesse.

De son côté, Koyama abandonné, avait fini par retourner avec son groupe, auquel il résuma ce qui venait de se passer. Le souvenir d'une rupture aussi brutale qu'elle était totalement imprévisible et qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance d'arranger les choses, le fit craquer et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Voir dans cet état leur « mère-poule » retourna ses amis, qui s'empressèrent de l'entourer pour le consoler.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, que Ueda revint à la salle. Son air défait, ainsi que les traces de larmes encore visibles sur ses joues pâles, empêchèrent Kame de lui hurler dessus pour son absence soudaine. Inquiets, tous cinq l'entourèrent pour essayer d'apprendre ce qui avait bien pu mettre leur Tat-chan dans cet état. L'explication les désola. Maru tenta de plaider la cause de Koyama comme l'interessé avait tenté de le faire, mais peine perdue, leur aîné était butté. Surtout que le concerné se trouvait dans la même pièce, avec son groupe.

Le lendemain, après une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil, le U de KAT-TUN qui n'avait même plus le courage de faire semblant de sourire, s'apprêtait à entrer dans la loge temporairement commune, lorsqu'il remarqua Ryo qui semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, appuyé au mur. En le voyant, il quitta son poste, se dirigea vers lui et son ex victime ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul instinctif, que le News feignit de ne pas remarquer.

\- Yo, Ueda. Je peux te parler ?

\- J'ai pas envie de parler, Nishikido, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Attends, te braque pas. Je te veux pas de mal, je voulais te proposer de sortir un peu ce soir vu que t'as pas le moral.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Bah ça te changerait les idées, même si c'est avec moi.

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, l'aîné des deux ne répondit tout d'abord pas, puis hocha simplement la tête.

\- Cool, commenta Ryo qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir gain de cause si facilement. Alors on s'attend au paking après les répètes, OK ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça simplement Tatsuya, avant de passer la porte en sa compagnie.

Pour Ryo, le reste de la journée fut interminable tant il lui tardait de voir Tatsuya seul à seul, mais, contrairement à son habitude, un sourire un peu bête avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres, et même les quelques pitreries de KoyaShige n'arrivèrent pas à l'agacer. Le soir-même, à la fin des répétitions, il descendit dans le parking et attendit près de sa voiture que son aîné arrive.

La perspective de ne pas passer la soirée seul avait empeché Tatsuya de sombrer dans ses idées noires et il s'y était accroché comme à une bouée pendant toute la journée afin de rester attenfif. Ce qui lui aurait paru risible peu de temps auparavant, dans la mesure où c'était Nishikido Ryo, son ancien ennemi, qui se retrouvait dans ce rôle de sauveteur, alors qu'il fuyait même le regard de celui qu'il aimait. Ce fut donc avec une relative impatience, que Ueda récupéra ses affaires et descendit le retrouver.

En le voyant arriver, le cadet sortit de sa voiture et lui fit signe.

\- Hé, Ueda !

Ainsi interpellé, le KAT-TUN sapprocha du véhicule.

\- Etant donné les circonstances, tu peux mappeller Tatsuya, fit-il d'une voix morne.

\- He ? Sérieux ? D'accord, comme tu veux. Tu peux m'appeler Ryo alors.

L'aîné hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la portière du côté passager, pour se glisser souplement sur le siège.

\- Je t'emmène dans un bar que je connais bien, pas trop loin d'ici, dit le cadet en démarrant.

\- Très bien, ca me va, fit Ueda d'un ton las. On risque pas d'être reconnus ?

\- Il y a des salles privées, donc ça ira. Mais t'as pas l'air bien enchanté... Tu veux faire autre chose ?

\- Non non, ça me va. Je t'assure, fit le plus âgé dans une ombre de sourire.

\- D'accord, on y va alors.

Il fit sortir la voiture du parking et les dirigea vers l'établissement.

\- Je préfère te prévenir que je tiens assez mal l'alcool.

\- T'es pas obligé d'en prendre. Y'a des cocktails non alcoolisés aussi.

\- J'ai besoin de m'étourdir, répliqua Ueda sans le regarder.

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Hum... fit l'aîné, pensif.

Pas vraiment convaincu, Ryo profita d'un feu rouge pour déposer un bref baiser au coin des lèvres de son aîné avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Surprit, Tatsuya sursauta, vira au cramoisi et le fixa.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.

\- Pour te détendre. Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais ça devait pas être bien joyeux...

\- A Keii... Je men veux de l'avoir abandonné...

\- Il devait pas être fait pour toi, même si vous avez passé de bons moments tous les deux. Et puis, dis-toi que tout ce qui rate dans la vie est forcément au profit d'une autre chose.

\- Oui, sûrement...

\- Mais si. Ah tiens, je vais te raconter un truc. Avant, j'habitais à Sapporo et parmi les collèges que j'avais demandé, mon premier choix n'a pas été retenu. J'étais très déçu, mais à cause de ça, nous avons déménagé à Osaka, et c'est comme ça que j'ai été pris dans la Jimusho.

\- Ah oui ? Sérieusement ? C'était un heureux concours de circonstances alors.

\- Oui. Et il y en a plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Si notre groupe n'avait pas été mis en pause, Tegomass n'aurait pas débuté, Pi en solo non plus.

\- Et tu n'aurais pas été autant avec les Kanjani.

\- Aussi, oui. Donc désespère pas. Et pour Keii-chan, je le connais. Ça va lui miner le moral pendant quelques temps et après il ira mieux.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Mais tu le connais mieux que moi.

\- Shige est là de toute façon, il le soutiendra.

\- Alors ca va. Je m'inquiétais pour lui.

\- C'est normal, tu l'aimes.

\- Oui, je l'aime. Cest pour ca que j'ai si mal.

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de Ryo s'éleva de nouveau, incertaine cette fois.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais... le remplacer un jour ?

\- He ? fit l'aîné, abasourdi.

\- Je sais, c'est nul de demander ça... Y'a aucune chance pour que tu m'aimes...

\- C'est... pas ca... Mais je t'ai jamais vu de cette façon et... on s'est séparés qu'hier, donc j'aime toujours Keii.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aime pas te voir malheureux... Enfin bon, c'est toi qui vois...

\- Merci... fit l'aîné, touché malgré lui bien qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à savoir dans quelle mesure il pouvait le croire.

Ryo lui répondit par un petit sourire puis se concentra sur la route. Au bout d'un moment, il gara la voiture sur le côté, retira la clef et se détacha.

\- On est arrivés.

.

Sans rien dire, Ueda quitta le véhicule et suivit son cadet, pensif. La question de Nishikido lui trottait dans la tete. Ryo pourrait-il remplacer Keiichiro, tout en lui donnant ce qu'il cherchait ? Il n'avait aucune réponse pour le moment et aucune envie d'y penser.

Le cadet alla jusqu'au comptoir, où il se présenta, et un serveur les guida vers une salle à l'écart avant de prendre leurs commandes.

\- Hum... Comme d'habitude pour moi. Tatsuya ?

\- N'importe quoi de fort.

\- Ano... Tu as l'intention de te bourrer la gueule ?

\- Ca te pose un problème ?

\- Ben... Dans la mesure où t'es avec moi, un peu. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi si t'es bourré ?

\- Bah je dormirais à l'hôtel. Commence pas à faire comme Keii.

\- Bon bon, comme tu veux. Si t'as la gueule de bois demain, faudra pas te plaindre.

\- Je ne me plains jamais et j'ai pas besoin d'un donneur de lecons, Ryo, rétorqua Tatsuya en l'appelant par son prénom pour la première fois.

\- Hé calme, temporisa le News en levant les mains en signe de paix. Fais ce que tu veux, ne ?

Il avait réagi comme si Ryo l'avait agressé. Comme avant. Finalement, il n'avait pas autant dépassé ca qu'il le pensait.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est bon, je peux comprendre que tu sois agacé d'être toujours traité comme ça. C'est juste que je le pensais pas.

\- Je sais. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il pour la seconde fois en une minute.

\- T'excuse pas, vas, lui sourit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Oi, laisse mes cheveux, Ryo ! protesta l'aîné de la facon exacte dont ce dernier avait réagi plus tôt quand Yamapi avait fait de même.

\- Mais c'est un geste affectueux... sourit-il en enlevant sa main. Tu sais, faut pas croire que je suis tout le temps en train de te martyriser ou je ne sais quoi.

\- J'ai pas dis ça. Je sais que tu le fais plus, fit Ueda, avant d'avaler d'un trait le contenu de son verre.

\- Bon, tant mieux alors.

Et le cadet avala la moitié de son verre avant de le reposer et de regarder tendrement son aîné. Aîné qui commanda un second verre.

\- T'aurais peut-être préféré passer la soirée avec Yamashita...

\- Non, ça va. On avait rien prévu. D'habitude, on sort le samedi soir, donc c'est bon. Et puis, je suis ravi que tu aie accepté de sortir, finit-il en souriant.

\- Je voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs... dit encore Tatsuya en liquidant son deuxième verre.

\- On verra bien avec le temps. Tu me supporteras, peut-être pas, rétorqua Ryo avant de terminer sa boisson.

Une heure et demi plus tard et quelques verres de plus, ce fut un Tatsuya ivre et déshinibé, qui se mit à lui faire des avances grosses comme une maison. Mal à l'aise, le News, qui n'avait bu que deux verres justement pour le surveiller, tentait de gérer la situation, ce qui n'était pas facile.

\- Allez, assieds-toi, tu vas tomber... Tatsuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Oi !

Mais le plus agé, qui n'était plus maître de ses actes, avait passé les mains sous le t-shirt de son cadet et cherchait ses lèvres à tâtons.

\- Mais arrête ! Je te veux pas bourré, moi ! protesta "l'agressé" en essayant de le repousser.

\- Bouh, tu m'aime paaaas... geignit Ueda. J'croyais que j'te plaisaiiiiiis...

\- Ben oui mais pas bourré... Parce que là, tu sais pas ce que tu fais ni ce que tu dis.

\- Embrasse-moi, Ryo...

\- He ? Mais…

\- T'en meurs d'envie, nan ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Alors embrasse-moi, pria encore le KAT-TUN en lui tendant ses lèvres.

Bien incapable de lui resister plus longtemps, le cadet fondit sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser voracement, ses bras l'entourant pour le serrer contre lui. Sentant la passion du plus jeune dans ce baiser, Ueda y répondit avec autant de fougue malgré son manque d'expérience. Redoublant d'ardeur dans son baiser, le cadet se mit à dévorer la bouche de Tatsuya avec tout l'amour qui brûlait en lui à cet instant, leurs torses se touchant.

Comme avec Keiichiro, l'ardeur du baiser finit par tirer au plus âgé un léger gémissement. Son qui n'échappa pas à Ryo, qui sépara leurs lèvres, non sans mal. Un grognement de frustration échappa alors à Tatsuya.

\- Arrête... Je veux pas qu'on couche ensemble alors que tu m'aimes pas.

\- Hum... fit Tatsuya, trop ivre pour protester.

\- Et puis je suis sûr que tu te souviendras pas même pas de ce baiser alors autre chose...

\- Pourquoiiiiii ? fit plaintivement le KAT-TUN.

\- Parce que t'es bourré ! J'ai pris assez de cuites pour le savoir.

Mais le KAT-TUN ne répondit pas, car il s'était profondément endormi en quelques secondes.

\- Bon... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi maintenant ? souffla Ryo en le prenant contre lui quand il l'eut remarqué. Tu me facilite pas la tâche, tu sais, baka…

Après quelques minutes, il se leva, laissa le prix des consommations sur la table, puis le pris dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa voiture. Là, il démarra et partit vers son appartement où il coucha Tatsuya dans son lit, avant de s'y glisser, faute de chambre d'amis.

Se sentant allongé a côté d'une présence, Tatsuya se retourna et, dans son sommeil, enlaca son hôte forcé en se serrant contre lui.

\- Keii... murmura-t-il.

Ryo eut un sourire triste en le regardant et se contenta de caresser ses cheveux avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil en le serrant contre lui.

Lorsque Tatsuya ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ce fut avec un épouvantable mal de tête qui le fit grimacer. Il voulut se redresser avec précaution, mais en fut incapable, car un bras le serrait contre un corps chaud. Un bras ? Un corps chaud ? Keii ? Il tourna alors la tête et, découvrit avec stupeur le visage endormi de Nishikido. Il se redressa brusquement, perturbé. Le mouvement tira le cadet du sommeil, et il se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

\- Il est quelle heure? marmonna-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien, fit Ueda dune voix blanche. Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans le meme lit ?

\- Hier soir, t'étais trop bourré pour aller à l'hôtel. J'allais pas te laisser comme ça et j'ai pas de chambre d'ami. Heureusement que j'avais un lit double, ne ?

\- Est ce qu'on a... ? s'inquiéta Tatsuya.

\- Tu m'as fais des avances, embrassé, mais non, on a pas couché ensemble. La preuve, t'es encore habillé.

\- J'ai fais quoi ? Oh la honte... fit-il, affreusement gené. Je suis désolé. Ne men veux pas, d'accord ?

\- Je t'en veux pas, j'aurais dû être plus ferme aussi... Enfin bref, tu veux de l'aspirine peut-être? Vu ce que t'as bu hier, tu dois avoir mal au crâne.

\- Oui, merci. J'avais dis que je ne me plaindrais pas, mais ça cogne.

\- Ah ouais, ça je peux comprendre, sourit le propriétaire des lieux en se dirigeant, en boxer, vers l'armoire à pharmacie. T'aurais dû te voir hier, sérieux. Je pensais pas que tu boirais autant.

\- Je bois jamais autant d'habitude. Même quand je sors avec les autres. J'ai pas du te donner une bonne image de moi.

\- Pas terrible, c'est clair, rigola le Kanjani en revenant avec un cachet et un verre d'eau. Tiens.

\- Vraiment désolé, fit l'aîné en prenant l'un et l'autre en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Me conduire comme ça est pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Je me doute, fit Ryo en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit face à lui. Ah, tu peux utiliser la douche si tu veux.

\- Très bonne idée. Tu es gentil, merci, sourit Ueda, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis de se lever. Où est la salle de bain ?

\- Ano... La première porte à droite... souffla le News, cramoisi.

\- T'es mignon tout gêné, dit encore Ueda en souriant, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se leva ensuite et s'enferma dans la pièce indiquée, où il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

Le coeur battant la chamade, le cadet, lui, se laissa tomber sur le lit, étendu, une main sur son coeur, un petit sourire sur le visage.

L'eau fraiche faisait un bien fou à Tatsuya. Il avait l'impression que ça soulageait à la fois son mal de tête et sa culpabilité d'avoir apparement fait des avances à son collègue. Keii lui manquait et c'était uniquement sa faute. Parce qu'il avait écouté sa fichue fierté. Il ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés.

\- Je peux y aller ? demanda Ryo lorsqu'il le vit sortir.

\- Oh. Oui bien sûr. Désolé d'avoir été si long.

\- Y'a pas de mal, t'inquiète. J'ai sorti quelques trucs pour déjeuner si tu veux. Tout est sur la table, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Merci.

Finalement, Ryo était un faux méchant assez gentil quand on le côtoyait un peu. Il gagnait même à être connu. L'aîné s'installa à table et grignota vaguement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Nishikido sortit de la salle de bain, coiffé et habillé, puis s'installa face à Tatsuya pour déjeuner. Il saisit une pomme dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents.

\- T'as faim on dirait, s'amusa Tatsuya qui, assis face à lui, trouvait étrangement la situation presque naturelle.

\- Un peu, oui. J'ai pas mangé hier soir. Ah, ça te va ce qu'il y a ou tu veux autre chose ? Il doit me rester de la soupe miso je crois...

\- Non non, c'est bon. Je mange presque pas le matin et puis je t'ai assez dérangé comme ca.

\- Ça me dérange pas, tu sais. Je fais ce qu'il faut quand j'ai des invités. Tu peux demander à Pi, il a jamais rien eu à dire.

\- Je suis pas un invité. C'est mon état qui t'as forcé à m'héberger. Je suis plus un parasite qu'autre chose.

\- Mais non. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, ce qui serait pas le cas si tu étais un parasite. Et puis, j'aurais très bien pu te laisser à un hôtel si j'avais pas voulu de toi.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres charnues du plus agé.

\- T'es un faux méchant en fait. Cest dommage que les gens s'arrêtent à ça. Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu dois avoir des choses à faire, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Merci pour tout, Ryo.

Rougissant légèrement au compliment de son aîné, il se leva également.

\- Attends... Tu veux pas rester encore un peu ?

\- On est en repos aujourd'hui, mais toi t'es peut-être occupé, hésita Ueda en remettant en place une mèche humide qui avait glissé devant ses yeux.

\- On est en repos aussi. Tu peux rester si tu veux.

\- Si t'es sûr que ça te dérange pas...

\- Certain. Au contraire, ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes.

\- Bon... Dans ce cas, d'accord. Mais on va faire quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux. On peut sortir, ou rester ici.

\- J'ai l'impression d'abuser de ton temps...

\- Quand je suis en congé, en général, je sors avec Pi, je vais au cinéma ou je joue de la guitare. Pi est occupé aujourd'hui, donc ça me va de rester avec toi, je t'assure.

\- Alors ça va. Je serais content d'avoir ta compagnie, fit Tatsuya en se rasseyant. Et j'aimerais bien t'entendre jouer de la guitare. Je ne fais que du piano.

\- Oh bah oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai un synthé, je veux bien que tu me joues quelque chose aussi.

\- Si tu veux, sourit Ueda. Qui commence ?

\- Comme tu veux. Il faudra juste que j'accorde ma guitare avant.

\- Alors je vais commencer. Ou est le synthé ?

\- Suis-moi, fit-il en le prenant par la main pour le diriger vers une salle amménagée en petit studio. Voilà, il est là. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas de chambre d'ami en fait.

Troublé par ce contact inattendu, Tatsuya s'assit derrière l'instrument sans rien dire, puis l'alluma et se mit à jouer « Love in snow » en chantant de sa voix claire et douce.

Ryo le regarda attentivement, en souriant doucement, assit sur une chaise à côté de lui. Une fois le chant terminé, il applaudit.

\- Bravo ! Je serais bien incapable de jouer aussi bien. J'ai déjà essayé, mais c'est dur, le piano.

\- Merci mais je nai pas grand mérite. J'en fais depuis l'enfance, alors jouer est devenu aussi naturel que respirer. J'avais pas de temps libre, parce que chaque jour de la semaine était occupée par une activité. Y compris le piano. A toi maintenant. Je t'écoute.

\- Hai.

Le cadet se pencha pour saisir sa guitare qu'il accorda rapidement, puis se mit à jouer et chanter « Monologue ».

A son tour, Tatsuya applaudit.

\- C'est une chanson que tu fais avec les Kanjani, pas vrai ? Mais j'avais jamais remarqué que ta voix chantée était rauque et légèrement cassée. Cest sexy.

\- Eh ? Tu trouves ? Ano... On m'avait jamais dit que c'était sexy...

\- Ben c'est que mon avis, ne. Mais je pense que tes fans doivent être du même.

\- Si tu le dis. Oh, faudrait trouver une chanson qu'on connait tous les deux.

\- Anooo... Je connais « Code », avoua le plus âgé.

\- Ah bon? Oh, je m'y attendais pas. On peut essayer si tu veux.

\- On risque de pas m'entendre. J'ai pas la même tessiture que toi, mais je veux bien essayer.

\- Ok, allons-y.

Il gratta les premiers accords de la chanson et commença à chanter en même temps que lui.

\- C'était pas si mal finalement, constata le KAT-TUN lorsque la chanson prit fin.

\- T'as vraiment une belle voix, tu sais. J'aime bien.

\- Un peu trop douce, mais malheureusement, comme pour le reste, j'y peux rien.

\- Oh, mais elle est très bien ta voix. Et le reste aussi. Je t'assure.

\- Tu dis ca parce que tu... as des sentiments pour moi...

\- Ca suffit pas? Sûrement que non, tu me diras, mais bon...

\- Ben...

\- Allez, c'est pas grave, fit Ryo avec un ton un peu déçu.

\- Je suis désolé, Ryo.

\- Ca va.

Poussant un petit soupir, le cadet reposa sa guitare et se leva, se dirigea vers une étagère sur laquelle il rangeait ses partitions, et fit semblant de chercher l'une d'entre elles.

\- Ryo, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Laisse-moi du temps s'il te plait... fit-il en sapprochant.

Le cadet hocha la tête, avant de reprendre.

\- C'est juste que... savoir que je n'ai aucun pouvoir pour que tu t'acceptes... ça fait un peu mal...

\- Même Keii a pas réussi, tu sais... M'en veux pas, ne, dit-il encore en posant son nez sur le dos de son cadet.

\- J'essaierai quand même... Je veux pas abandonner alors que ça te pourrit la vie.

\- C'est gentil, Ryo...

\- Et je le pense vraiment. Je veux vraiment que tu sois heureux.

\- Je peux être heureux sans m'accepter.

\- T'es sûr que c'est possible ? lui demanda le cadet en se tournant vers lui. T'es sûr que tu peux être heureux comme ça ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je pense.

\- Si tu es heureux, tout me va. Mais l'important, c'est que tu le sois.

\- C'est si important que ca pour toi ?

\- Bien sûr, puisque je t'aime.

\- Tu dis ça de facon si naturelle... Comme si c'était évident...

\- Ça l'est. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on veut le voir heureux, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est pareil pour ses amis. On veut les voir heureux. J'aimerais que tu sois heureux, Ryo.

\- C'est gentil, merci, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Je pensais pas que tu me considérais comme un ami.

\- Ben ce quon fait depuis hier, c'est pas ce que font les amis ?

\- Ah si, vu comme ça, rit-il. A croire que je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce qu'on s'entende bien.

\- On dirait bien oui, rit Tatsuya.

\- J'ai vraiment été con... Comment j'ai pu te faire ça alors que je t'aimais ?

\- Chut, fit le plus agé en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Arrête, ca sert à rien de ressasser le passé.

\- H-hai... fit-il, perturbé par le contact, rougissant petit à petit.

Ryo était si près de lui. Tellement près qu'il sentait son souffle brûlant sur son visage et voyait au fond de ses yeux. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, Ueda ôta sa main et, cette fois bien conscient, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cadet devint immédiatement cramoisi tant il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste et en fut tellement perturbé, qu'il ne répondit pas au baiser.

Ne le sentant pas réagir, Tatsuya sécarta.

\- Désolé...

\- Non... C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas... souffla-t-il en revenant vers lui.

\- C'est pas grave. Oublie.

\- Attends... Je veux juste comprendre...

\- J'ai juste eu envie de le faire...

\- Donc ça ne représentait rien pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je pense que si, mais dans quelle mesure, je ne sais pas.

\- Je vois... Et si j'avais répondu, tu aurais fait quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu ne sais pas grand chose, sourit Ryo pour détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

\- J'avoue. Mais j'aurais aimé que... tu répondes...

\- Recommence alors.

\- Si... on essayait, tu... serais daccord ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par essayer ?

Il y eut un silence, puis lainé murmura :

\- Nous deux...

\- Toi, tu voudrais qu'on essaie ?


	5. Chapter 5

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ryo méritait qu'on lui donne une chance. Avec un sourire, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

\- J'espère que je ne serai pas trop mauvais...

\- Je ne pense pas... fit Tatsuya en passant les bras autour de sa taille. Mais... on va garder le secret un moment si ça t'ennuie pas. Je veux pas faire de mal à Keii et... j'aimerais éviter de me faire traiter de girouette...

\- C'est mieux, en effet. Et j'ai pas envie que Keii-chan décide de m'assassiner...

\- Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

\- Par jalousie. Les gens peuvent faire des choses impressionnantes par amour...

\- Mais c'est Keii. Il ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

\- C'est vrai, il est bien trop gentil... Mais je veux pas qu'il m'en veuille...

\- Moi non plus... fit Ueda en se serrant contre lui.

Ryo passa une main dans les cheveux de son aîné tout en le serrant contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je pense que toi au moins, tu me traiteras toujours comme un homme...

\- Bien sûr, puisque tu en es un.

\- Va dire ça à tout le monde... fit Tatsuya, amer.

\- Les autres ne te regardent pas assez pour voir que tu es un homme. Moi, je te vois, je te regarde et je sais à quel point tu en es un.

\- Et à quel point alors ?

\- Au point que je sois tombé amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas ta soi-disant féminité qui m'a séduit, c'est tout le reste. Tu es un homme, et tu es l'homme que j'aime.

Que répondre à ça ? Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas apporter à celui qui se déclarait une réponse qui le satisferait et il s'en sentait mal. Il passait son temps à faire du mal aux gens... Ces pensées ternirent sa bonne humeur et il se referma.

Après quelques instants, l'aîné desserra son étreinte pour le regarder.

\- Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée précise, murmura Ueda, dont l'enthousiasme avait disparu. Ce que tu veux.

\- Tu veux regarder un film ? Ou sortir ?

\- Je veux bien sortir si tu sais où aller.

\- Ano... Gomen... Je pensais que tu voudrais aller quelque part...

\- Je sors jamais beaucoup en fait. Je suis pas très... sociable.

\- Je vois... Gomen, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on peut faire...

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je crois qu'on est mal à laise tous les deux.

\- Ah non. Je veux pas que tu te morfondes. Alors soit tu restes ici, soit tu me fais un vrai et grand sourire avant de partir.

Incapable de résister à sa demande, Tatsuya offrit a Ryo lun de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Ah bah voilà. C'est mieux comme ça, ne ? sourit-il.

\- Hai. Gomen, Ryo. Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie.

\- Ce n'est pas ça... Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour qu'on soit vraiment à l'aise tous les deux.

\- Probablement. A bientôt, fit l'ainé en lembrassant sur la joue, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Ano... Tatsuya ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de parler ou de compagnie, viens ici quand tu veux, la porte t'es ouverte.

\- C'est gentil, merci, fit l'intéressé en remettant ses chaussures.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son cadet et quitta l'appartement.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Tatsuya éprouva le besoin de se confier à propos des récents évènements. Il appela donc son cousin.

La communication fut prise dès la première tonalité.

« Moshi moshi ? »

\- Salut Hiro. C'est Tatsuya. Je ne te dérange pas ?

« Oh ! Tatsuya ! Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- Ma vie s'est passablement compliquée et j'ai... besoin de parler a quelqu'un.

« Oh, bien sûr. Tu sais que tu peux toujours me parler. Alors, raconte-moi tout. »

Et l'aîné raconta tout à son cadet, avant de conclure :

\- J'aurais pas du proposer ca à Ryo. Je sais pas ce qui ma pris.

« Hum... Tu l'apprécie bien dans le fond. Et savoir qu'il t'aime t'as rapproché de lui. Comme avant avec Koyama-san. C'est comme ça parce que tu dois être en manque d'amour. J'ai tort ? »

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais est ce que c'est bien de le laisser espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être pas ?

« Tu es très sensible, Tatsuya. C'est probable que tu finisses par l'aimer, comme avec Koyama-san. Après, si tu penses que ça n'arrivera jamais, arrête les choses dès maintenant si tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir. »

\- Tu pense que je suis une girouette qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ?

« Non. Je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu aimes encore Koyama-san, pas vrai ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment judicieux de te lancer dans une autre relation ? »

\- Je pensais... que j'arriverais peut-être à l'oublier...

« Ah, je vois... C'est compliqué... Et bien... Tu te sens bien avec Nishikido-san? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il arrivera à te le faire oublier ? »

\- Je suis sûr de rien. Mais c'est possible. Je ne sais plus bien où jen suis.

« Fais une pause alors. Réfléchis à tout ça. Il faut que tu saches bien ce que tu veux. »

Un soupir échappa a l'ainé des cousins.

\- Tu as sans doute raison... Mais je vais le décevoir...

« S'il t'aime, il saura t'attendre. Parle-lui en, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. »

\- Je vais faire ca oui. Merci, Hiro.

« Pas de problème. Appelle quand tu veux. »

\- J'appelle tout de suite Nishikido. A bientôt.

Il racrocha, puis composa le numéro de son cadet.

Voyant qui l'appelait, Ryo décrocha immédiatement.

« Moshi moshi ? »

\- C'est moi. Désolé de te déranger.

« Tu ne me déranges pas, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- Anooo... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Pardon...

« Je vois... J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois sûr avant de commencer, tous les deux... Ça évitera qu'on se... tappe dessus à nouveau, je crois... »

\- Je suis désolé, Ryo...

« Je comprends... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... »

\- Merci. A bientôt, fit Tatsuya avant de racrocher.

Une fois la communication terminée, Ryo se laissa tomber sur son lit, le coeur douloureux. Bien sûr, il comprenait la situation dans laquelle Tatsuya était, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal après avoir trop espéré.

Tatsuya, lui, se sentait coupable de faire un aussi sale coup à ce pauvre Nishikido. Mais il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Il était encore amoureux de Keiichiro, mais avec Ryo, il se sentait vraiment lui-même. Tout était vraiment compliqué.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ueda alla frapper à la loge des News puis entra.

\- Désolé de vous déranger. Ryo, je peux te parler ?

\- Ano... commença-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers son leader pour obtenir son approbation.

Celle-ci aquise, il suivit son aîné hors de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, le coeur battant.

\- Je... J'ai réfléchi et pris ma décision nous concernant.

\- Oh... fit-il avec un ton triste, persuadé qu'il ne le choisirait pas.

\- J'avais pris la bonne décision. Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Eh ?! Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui. J'en suis sûr.

Fou de joie, le cadet le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Merci...

\- Pourquoi tu me remercie ?

\- Parce que je suis heureux, baka...

\- Ah... fit le plus âgé, avant de sourire. Si tu es content, moi aussi.

\- Dire que je suis content est bien trop faible face à ce que je ressens maintenant...

Un sourire éclaira les traits de l'aîné, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Mou... Pas les cheveux... protesta vaguement Ryo.

\- C'est drôle, c'est pour ça que je le fais.

Ryo cessa de gromeller et le regarda faire, un fin sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah tiens, tu dis plus rien ? s'amusa le KAT-TUN.

\- T'as l'air de t'amuser alors...

Sans rien ajouter, Tatsuya attrapa le col du t-shirt de son cadet pour l'attirer à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Ryo écarquilla d'abord les yeux, son coeur ratant plusieurs battements, puis il referma ses bras autour de lui et répondit doucement à son baiser en embrassant ses lèvres et ses commissures avec amour. Heureux de le sentir réagir cette fois, Tatsuya accentua le baiser. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux, Ryo se mit à goûter la douceur et la rondeur de ses lèvres avec un plaisir visible, les suçotant, les léchant, puis les mordillant doucement.

\- Tu sais que tu as des lèvres très tentantes ? murmura Ueda lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres.

\- Ah oui ? fit le cadet, le rouge aux joues. Les fans le disent mais je ne pensais pas que tu le dirais aussi...

\- Et bien si. Les fans ont raison.

\- Ravi que mes lèvres te plaisent alors... souffla Nishikido avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lui plaire, le mot était faible. Les lèvres de Ryo étaient rondes, douces et chaudes, charnues à damner un saint.

\- En tout cas, les tiennes... murmura Nishikido en se séparant de quelques millimètres. Je les adore déjà. Je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer, je te préviens...

\- Ah oui ? C'est bon à savoir...

Le cadet lui répondit par un sourire mutin avant de l'embrasser langoureusement dans le cou.

\- On va nous voir... fit remarquer Tatsuya.

\- Gomen... Je me suis un peu laissé aller... fit-il en se redressant.

\- C'est pas grave, Ryo. Bon, je te laisse y retourner.

\- Hai. On se retrouve après ?

\- Oui si tu veux, fit-il en s'écartant de lui pour séloigner.

Souriant en le regardant partir, le cadet retourna dans la loge de son groupe, une immense joie visible au fond des yeux.

A la fin de la journée, Tatsuya rangea ses affaires et fila hors de la loge des KAT-TUN pour aller chercher son désormais petit ami. Il alla donc frapper chez les News, puis entra.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Ryo, seul dans la salle, qui se dirigea vers lui.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui, ça a été. Mais tu es seul ? s'étonna l'aîné.

\- On a fini il y a un petit moment alors ils sont tous partis, répondit Ryo avant d'embrasser ses lèvres en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Oh. Je vois, fit Ueda en le serrant fort contre lui. Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Un petit peu, on a pas mal dansé aujourd'hui. Et toi ?

\- Kame est jamais tendre avec nous et en plus il est perfectionniste, donc ca aide pas. Mais on a l'habitude.

\- Oui je me doute, depuis le temps qu'il vous guide, dit-il en nichant son nez dans son cou.

Le geste fit naître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de Tatsuya, qui l'embrassa sur la tempe tout en passant une main dans les soyeux cheveux d'ébène de son cadet.

\- Tu es en manque de câlins ? souffla ce dernier.

\- Un peu... sourit le KAT-TUN contre sa gorge.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le plus âgé serra davantage le News contre lui. Il se sentait bien comme ca. Etrangement bien mê ès quelques minutes d'immobilité, Ryo défit son étreinte et lui sourit.

\- On va où ? Chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Comme tu veux. Ca m'est égal.

\- On va chez moi alors, c'est pas très loin.

\- Ca me va, fit alors Tatsuya en lui prenant la main.

Heureux de ce contact, le cadet l'entraîna vers le parking, puis s'installa derrière le volant, attendant qu'il le rejoigne pour démarrer.

Une fois assis, Ueda boucla sa ceinture et attendit sans rien dire. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec Ryo.

\- Ah, par contre, je ne suis pas vraiment doué en cuisine, alors on aura des trucs déjà préparés. Le seul truc que je réussis, c'est la soupe miso.

\- Alors on est deux. Je ne sais faire que l'omelette, s'amusa Tatsuya.

\- C'est bien, à nous deux, on peut préparer un repas, rit-il en sortant du parking. On mourra pas de faim.

\- Soupe miso et omelette... Ce sera peut-être lassant si on mange toujours la même chose, fit remarquer l'ainé en souriant.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Faudra qu'on tente de nouvelles choses. Donc voilà, pour ce soir, ça sera gyoza et takoyaki.

\- D'accord, acquiesca le KAT-TUN, avant de s'absorber dans la contemplation de l'extérieur.

Après un quart d'heure de route, il gara la voiture dans un parking souterrain.

\- Et voilà ! On est arrivés !

L'aîné tourna la tête vers lui en souriant et quitta le véhicule sans dire un mot, refermant la portière.

Le cadet verrouilla le véhicule et prit la main de son désormais petit ami pour le guider jusqu'à son appartement. Il en ouvrit la porte et entra.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

Un nouveau sourire fit office de remerciement et le plus âgé se déchaussa, avant de se diriger vers le salon.

\- Tu veux voire quelque chose? lui demanda Ryo en partant vers la cuisine.

\- Si tu as quelque chose de non alcoolisé, je veux bien.

\- Hum... J'ai de la limonade, ça te va ?

\- Parfait, merci. J'évite l'alcool en général.

\- Je comprends, fit Nishikido en revenant avec deux cannettes de soda, avant d'en tendre à son aîné en s'installant à côté de lui. Tiens.

\- Merci, fit Ueda en la prenant. Mais t'es pas obligé de prendre la même chose que moi.

\- J'ai oublié de refaire le stock de bières, sourit le News en s'appuyant contre lui.

\- Ah je vois... fit Tatsuya en l'enlaçant.

Avec lui, il ne se sentait pas obligé de parler comme avec Keii. Il était sûr que ses silences n'inquièteraient pas forcémment Ryo. Celui-ci lui caressa doucement les cheveux et porta sa cannette à ses lèvres pour boire une première gorgée. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus agé, qui ne bougea pas, trouvant cette position agréable. Après avoir terminé sa boisson, le News posa sa cannette sur la table basse, puis revint se caler entre les bras de son compagnon, le nez dans son cou.

\- On dirait que t'es en manque de tendresse depuis des mois... dit Tatsuya en posant lui aussi sa canette vide.

\- C'est un peu le cas... Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas eu de vraie relation...

\- A cause de moi ? demanda doucement Ueda.

\- Pas vraiment... Toi, ça fait que quelques semaines que je t'aime. Non, avant, c'est parce que je ne trouvais personne qui accepte ce genre de contacts...

\- Comment ca ?

\- Ils restaient avec moi que pour le sexe, répondit-il d'un air dégoûté. Y'avait pas un mot doux, pas un regard... J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être qu'une pute pour eux...

\- Oh... Désolé d'apprendre ca. T'as pas à craindre ca avec moi.

\- J'espère... J'aurais bien trop mal sinon...

\- Je suis pas comme ca.

\- Alors ça va, souffla Nishikido avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Y'en a eu beaucoup qui se sont comportés comme ca ?

\- Quasiment tous... C'est l'inconvénient quand on est célèbre et qu'on cherche à se caser... Bon, je dis ça, mais t'es mon deuxième petit ami, les autres étaient des femmes.

\- Oh... Qui était l'autre ? Je le connais ?

\- Le seul qui m'a pas traité comme les autres. On s'est séparés parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. C'était Tego-nyan...

\- He ?! T'as eu une relation avec Tegoshi ? Woh, je my attendais pas. Il aimait qui ?

\- Pi-chan. Mais il lui a toujours pas dit.

\- Oh. Il a peur d'être rejeté, tu crois ? Toi qui connais bien Yamashita, tu pense qu'il y a un risque ?

\- Hum... Je sais pas trop. Il me parle pas trop de sa vie sentimentale... Faudrait que je lui demande ce qu'il pense de Tego-nyan pour voir comment il réagit.

\- Ce serait terrible pour ce garçon s'il était rejeté...

\- Oui, il est trop gentil pour l'être. Et ça fait donc... cinq mois qu'on a rompu.

\- Et quand est ce que tu... heu... que t'es tombé amoureux de moi ?

\- Je crois que je l'ai toujours été, au fond de moi. Même quand j'essayais de lutter contre, quand je te faisais du mal... Je m'en suis de nouveau rendu compte un ou deux jours avant que je te le dise.

\- Et... Je vais poser une question bête, mais j'ai besoin de savoir... Quest ce qui t'attire chez moi ?

\- Hum... Tu parais être une personne sensible et assez douce, tout en ayant du caractère. Ça fait un très bon équilibre au final. Après... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça...

\- Je vois... fit pensivement Tatsuya, avant de redevenir silencieux.

\- Et toi? Il y a quelque chose qui te plait chez moi ?

\- Je me sens bien avec toi. Je sens que je peux être moi-même, que j'ai pas à me forcer pour certaines choses. Et puis j'existe vraiment en tant quhomme à tes yeux. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Tu as une belle personnalité, Ryo. Tu devrais la montrer au lieu de jouer les méchants.

\- Oh... En général, je m'autorise à montrer qui je suis vraiment qu'avec les personnes que j'aime. D'amour ou d'amitié, peu importe. Pi-chan et Tego-nyan en font partie. Et toi, bien sûr.

\- Ca te va que les gens te prennent pour ce que t'es pas ?

\- Ben... J'ai l'impression que me montrer vraiment reviendrait à dévoiler mes faiblesses...

\- J'ai l'impression de m'entendre...

\- Tu le penses aussi ?

\- A mon sujet, oui. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis pas très... sociable.

\- Je vois. On a donc déjà un point commun pour ça, sourit Nishikido.

\- Mais être si méfiant est peut-etre pas une bonne chose. Pour aucun de nous deux.

\- C'est vrai. Quoique je suis plus grognon que méfiant. Tu le remarqueras, à la longue, c'est un de mes traits de caractère, même si je l'accentue avec les gens que j'apprécie moins.

\- Je suis asocial, exigeant, têtu, je parle pas beaucoup, j'ai tendance à me refermer quand ça va pas...

\- Alors je veux être celui qui pourra te comprendre dans ces cas-là. Et pour l'exigence, je le suis parfois aussi, termina le cadet avec un sourire.

\- Nous verrons bien, conclut Tatsuya avant de redevenir silencieux.

Ryo eut un petit sourire puis se cala de nouveau contre lui, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres sans dire un mot. Le silence. Ueda avait si peu l'occasion de l'entendre, de l'apprécier. Mais Ryo était différent des autres. Celui-ci cessa un moment de l'embrasser et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec son aîné. A se demander comment il avait fait pour lui faire la vie dure pendant tant d'années. Mais en ce jour, il l'aimait de tout son coeur et le voyait comme un bien précieux qu'il souhaitait garder près de lui.

\- Ne, Ryo... Ca t'ennuie si je lis un peu avec la tête sur tes genoux ?

\- Non non, tu peux, sourit le News.

En souriant, le KAT-TUN alla donc jusqu'à son sac, dont il sortit un épais volume, puis revint s'installer confortablement, la tête sur les genoux de son cadet. Celui-ci glissa alors la main dans les cheveux soyeux de son petit ami et le regarda se plonger dans son roman, un petit sourire aux lèvres. De temps à autre, celui-ci froncait les sourcils, semblant se concentrer encore davantage pour comprendre. Amusé, le plus jeune suivait ses expressions tout en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Ah zut, pourquoi j'ai pas pris mon dictionnaire ?! ragea Tatsuya après un moment supplémentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda alors Ryo.

\- Je comprends pas toutes les phrases. Cest vraiment une langue compliquée.

\- He ? Tu lis un livre en français ? s'étonna Ryo en se pencha pour mieux voir l'impression du texte.

\- Oui. Enfin j'essaye. Mais celui-là me pose vraiment des problèmes.

\- Rah mais quelle idée, aussi... plaisanta Ryo. Tu apprends depuis longtemps ?

\- Deux ans. Mais c'est visiblement pas assez pour comprendre le texte de Bernard Werber.

\- Beruna... He ? Je connais pas...

\- Pas étonnant... Rah, pourquoi Gackt-sama lit-il ça ?

\- Tu fais tout comme lui ? Ah mais attends... c'est pour ça que tu portes des lentilles bleues des fois ?

\- Heuuuu... Tu as remarqué ça ? fit Tatsuya, un peu embarassé. Tu dois penser que je fais groupie...

\- C'est pas grave, tu peux être fan de Gackt.

\- Tu trouve pas ça ridicule ?

\- Bah apparemment non. On est tous fans de quelque chose.

\- Alors de quoi es-tu fan ? questionna Ueda en faisant marque-page avec son doigt, le regardant en contreplongée.

\- Surtout B'z, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils font. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé la guitare d'ailleurs.

\- Ah oui ? J'aurais jamais cru.

\- Donc voilà, tous fans, sourit le News.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de lainé et il rouvrit le livre au niveau de ses yeuw. Il reprenait sa lecture interrompue lorsque son estomac se mit à gronder.

\- Oh, toi, tu as faim, rit le cadet.

\- Je lisais ce midi, alors j'ai sauté le déjeuner. Gomen, ce n'est pas poli.

\- Pas grave. Tu veux manger ? Y a plus qu'à faire réchauffer.

\- Je veux bien, acquiésca Tatsuya. Tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Ben... Comme tu veux. Je peux le faire aussi.

\- Allez je le fais. Tu t'en chargera la prochaine fois, ne.

\- D'accord. Je mets le couvert alors.

Hochant la tete, Ueda, très à laise dans cet appartement qui nétait pas le sien, se dirigea vers la cuisine et, en chantonnant, sortit leur repas du placard. Ryo, quant à lui, mit la table dans la salle à manger, puis revint dans la cuisine où se trouvait son aîné et l'enlaça par derrière en souriant.

\- C'est presque prêt, fit le plus âgé en souriant, appréciant le contact.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Tu as mis la table ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur celles que Ryo avait croisées sur son ventre.

\- Hai, c'est bon.

\- Alors on va pouvoir passer à table, dit-il en caressant brièvement le dos d'une de ses mains du pouce.

En souriant, le cadet l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou puis se sépara de lui pour prendre l'un des plats qui était à présent chaud.

\- C'est drôle... ça doit être parce que tu es là, mais j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, sourit Tatsuya en s'assayant face à lui à table.

\- Ah oui ? Content que tu te sentes à l'aise avec moi alors, fit-il en le servant en gyoza, puis en takoyaki. Ah, tu veux du riz avec ? J'ai oublié de le sortir.

Ryo se leva quand même pour revenir avec un bol de riz blanc.

\- J'en prends quand même, j'aime trop ça pour m'en passer.

\- Ah tiens, je note l'info. Ca peut toujours servir, si j'ai besoin de te faire du chantage, plaisanta Ueda.

\- Heeee ? Mais pourquoi tu me ferais du chantage ?

\- Je sais pas, si tu n'es pas gentil avec moi... continua-t-il de même.

\- Mou... je suis toujours gentil avec les personnes que j'aime.

Le plus âgé éclata d'un rire clair et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je te taquine. N'empêche que je note quand même l'info.

Ryo hocha la tête, une petite moue adorable sur le visage.

\- Ah non, pas la moue, c'est déloyal ! Arrête de copier Tegoshi !

\- Mais je le copie pas, c'est ma moue à moi, ça.

\- Et ben c'est déloyal quand même. Comment je suis supposé résister moi ?

\- Parce que tu veux résister ?

\- Beeeen... si je cède tout de suite...

\- Oui ?

\- Ben ça le fait pas. Et puis tu sauras comment m'avoir, rigola encore le plus âgé.

\- Ah bon. Bah n'empêche que j'ai noté : tu perds contre ma super moue toute kawaii.

\- Méheu...

\- Je te taquine aussi. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de te faire céder, pour le moment...

\- Oui c'est vrai. Bon, ben itadakimasu !

\- Itadakimasu ! répondit-il avant de commencer à manger.

Le contenu de l'assiette de Ueda fut avalé en un éclair, puis il posa sa tete dans sa main et observa son cadet manger. Celui-ci termina tranquillement et, une fois fini, posa ses baguettes sur la table avant de joindre ses mains.

\- Gochisosama deshita.

\- Do itashimashite, répondit Tatsuya. Tu as assez mangé ?

\- Tu as assez mangé ?demanda Tatsuya.

\- Hai, merci. Et toi ?

\- Je ne mange jamais beaucoup, donc oui c'était très bien.

\- Tant mieux alors, fit-il en se levant pour débarrasser.

\- Il commence à se faire tard vu l'heure à laquelle je suis sorti de répétition. Donc je vais te laisser.

\- Oh, déjà ? Bon, comme tu veux.

\- On se revoit demain, ne ?

\- Bien sûr ! sourit-il en revenant vers lui après avoir tout déposé dans la cuisine.

Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- A demain alors.

\- A demain, fit Ueda.

Il hésita, puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Heureux de cette initiative, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et le salua une dernière fois en le regardant partir, un grand sourire sur le visage.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, se souvenant de sa discussion avec Tatsuya à ce sujet, Ryo chercha à parler en privé avec son leader et ami, et l'entraîna donc, un peu de force, dans le jardin intérieur de l'agence en le tirant par le bras.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Ryo ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

\- Faut que je te parle, assis-toi, fit-il en lui désignant le banc avant de s'y installer lui aussi.

\- Tu m'inquiète là, fit Yamashita en prenant place malgré tout.

\- Je me suis dis que l'autre jour, je m'étais pas mal confié, mais qu'en retour, tu ne me disais pas grand chose, Pi-chan.

\- He ? Mais de quoi tu parle ?

\- Tu ne me dis jamais si tu es amoureux et tout. Alors je suis en droit de me poser des questions, non ?

\- Ah... Bah c'est que ya rien à dire... rougit le leader. je sors avec le boulot quoi...

\- Tu es célibataire en ce moment, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il y a personne qui t'intéresse ?

\- Bah...

L'absence de réponse claire fut éloquente.

\- Ah, il y a bien quelqu'un ! sourit l'aîné. Allez, Pi-chan, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Pas ça. C'est gênant.

\- Mou, pourquoi ? Je t'ai bien dis que j'aimais Tatsu, non ?

\- Ouais mais... c'est pas pareil...

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... heu...

Le Kanjani croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dis-moi. Notre amitié ne va pas que dans un sens.

Le cadet des deux soupire et un murmure inaudible sortit de sa bouche.

\- J'ai pas entendu.

\- Tego-chan...

\- Eeeeh ?! Sérieux ?! s'exclama-t-il, surpris de la tournure de la situation.

\- Shhhht ! Crie pas comme ça, baka... Je veux pas qu'il sache...

\- Gomen gomen. Wah, je m'y attendais pas. Mais... ça date de quand ?

\- Que je me le suis avoué ? Quelques semaines... Que c'est le cas... quelques mois je suppose...

\- Oh, tu l'aimais peut-être déjà quand on était ensemble alors... fit-il avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, sachant que son cadet n'en savais rien.

La déclaration fit écarquiller les yeux de Tomohisa.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Gomen de te l'avoir caché... il ne voulait pas que ça se sache...

Un douloureux pincement serra le coeur du leader en comprenant que celui qu'il aimait était sorti avec son meilleur ami et il se tut.

\- On a rompu il y a environ cinq mois, parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre...

Cette fois, le pincement au coeur devint un coup de poignard et Yamapi se leva brusquement, avant de prendre la fuite. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant Ryo.

Voyant ça, celui-ci le poursuivit et le rattrapa en le saisissant par le poignet.

\- Attends ! Laisse-moi finir !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i ajouter...

\- Il faut que je te dise pour qui il m'a quitté.

\- Par pitié, Ryo... je ne veux rien entendre... c'est trop dur...

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'aîné qui s'approcha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- C'est toi qu'il aime.

Le regard de Yamashita s'agrandit démesurément et il fixa son ami.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Et c'est encore d'actualité. On est allé au karaoke la semaine dernière, et il a absolument tenu à chanter toutes tes chansons.

\- Tu... plaisante, pas vrai ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je plaisanterais ?

\- Je... sais pas... Ca me parait tellement irréaliste...

\- Tu veux vérifier que je ne te mens pas ? demanda-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable. Attends, je l'appelle.

Et il pianota pour retrouver son numéro.

\- Non ! A... Arrête, je ne... suis pas prêt !

\- Pas prêt de quoi ? Tu sais que tes sentiments sont partagés.

\- Oui mais je... n'y étais pas préparé... je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire...

\- Bah faudra que tu réfléchisses vite, si tu veux mon avis, fit-il avec un sourire taquin avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel et de porter son téléphone à son oreille.

\- Ryo ! Non ! paniqua son ami.

\- Ah, il décroche. Oui, Tego-nyan ? Pi-chan voudrait te parler... on est pas loin du jardin... Hai. A tout de suite, termina-t-il avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche.

\- Han... Ryo, je te déteste...

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Pi-chou.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça, baka ?

\- Parce qu'il est désespérément amoureux de toi. Sauf que toi, tu es apparemment trop amoureux de lui pour voir qu'il te bouffe des yeux dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

\- Heeeeeee ?!

\- Quoi "heeeeeee ?!" ? T'avais vraiment jamais remarqué ?

\- Mais... non... J'esssayais de pas le regarder pour pas me faire griller...

\- Bah voilà, à cause de ça, tu n'as jamais rien vu... Ah, il arrive.

En mode panique intérieure agravée, Tomohisa regarda désespérément ailleurs en charchant comment se sortir du guêpier dans lequel sont meilleur ami l'avait fourré, certes avec de bonnes intentions, mais quand même...

Yuya arriva vers eux d'un pas rapide, un léger sourire un peu nerveux aux lèvres, profitant du fait que son leader ne le regardait pas pour l'admirer, les yeux brillant d'amour. Ryo eut un sourire en voyant ça, puis donna un léger coup de coude à son meilleur ami avant de s'éloigner.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, ne.

Et il se retourna pour partir, alors que le plus jeune continuait de dévorer des yeux celui qu'il aimait. Ne pouvant retenir Ryo sans sembler louche, Yamashita se fit la réflexion qu'il lui ferait payer cette fêlonnie plus tard, puis inspira et posa les yeux sur son cadet. Celui-ci s'efforça de le regarder plus normalement, puis lui sourit.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Je... heu... balbutia l'infortuné leader qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour lui dire.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il, peu habitué à le voir perdre autant ses moyens devant lui.

\- Je t'aime... marmonna indistinctement l'aîné en baissant les yeux, le coeur battant et la gorge nouée.

\- Eh ? fit Yuya, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- Je t'aime, Tesshi... répéta Tomohisa sans oser le regarder.

Le coeur du cadet fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il fixa son aîné en écarquillant les yeux.

\- C'est... c'est p... pas une b... une blague ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Non, c'est pas une blague, répondit le plus âgé en relevant finalement la tête. Je suis sérieux.

Fixant Tomohisa la bouche ouverte, Tegoshi ne semblait pas y croire. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il l'attendait. Ryo avait beau lui avaoir révélé que ses sentiments étaient partagés, il ne le croirait que lorsqu'il l'aurait entendu de cette adorable bouche dont il rêvait depuis des semaines.

\- Ano... Eto... Ano... Pi-chan... ano... je t'aime aussi...

Le coeur de Tomohisa rata un battement et il retint son souffle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hai... je t'aime...

Le coeur battant d'entendre ces mots venir de son cadet, Yamashita serra fort son cadet dans ses bras. Tegoshi avait du mal à y croire. Il avait tellement rêvé que son leader puisse tomber amoureux de lui que ça lui semblait irréel. Pourtant, il répondit à son étreinte vec toute la force qu'il avait, son visage niché entre ses bras, le coeur battant la chamade.

\- Je t'aime, Yuya... je t'aime...

Le visage du plus s'enflamma à ses mots.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tomo... tellement... souffla-t-il en relevant des yeux émus vers lui.

Alors, le coeur battant, l'aîné posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeunes, e pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'atrait quasi hypnotique qu'elles exerçaient sur lui. Trop heureux de ce contact, Yuya répondit avec bonheur au baiser, ses lèvres appuyant celles de celui qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. Avec effort, le plus âgé mit fin au baiser, pour le serrer encore, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là, dans ses bras.

\- Ano... commença alors le cadet en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Hai ?

\- Ca veut dire... qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Je crois que oui...

Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Yuya à cette réponse et il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Uwaaa~ Je suis le petit ami de Yamapi...

\- Tomo, ça ira très bien...

\- D'accord, va pour Tomo alors... Ah, je suis trop conteeeeent !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'aîné à cette exclamation.

\- Je suis heureux aussi.

\- Je te préviens, je vais être trèèèèès collant.

\- Tu ne le seras jamais assez à mon goût, dit-il en embrassant son front, ses paupières, ses pommettes, ses joues, ses commissures, puis ses lèvres.

Aux anges, Tegoshi le laissa faire en souriant doucement puis s'accrocha à son cou et déposa une pluie de baisers contre sa gorge.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois dans mes bras...

\- Et pourtant j'y suis réellement. Moi j'ai du mal à croire que je sois dans les tiens.

\- Et pourtant... Je rêve, c'est trop beau pour être vrai...

Tout en souriant doucement, le cadet posa ses lèvres à la commisure de celles de Tomohisa puis les fit glisser sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa longuement.

\- Tu y crois mieux comme ça ?

\- Anooo... je suis un peu long à la détente... il faut que tu m'explique mieux je crois...

Alors Yuya s'appliqua à embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage avec douceur et tendresse avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- c'est déjà mieux...

\- Pas encore parfaitement convaincu ?

\- Pas tout à fait...

Yuya revint alors l'embrasser, pinçant ses lèvres des siennes, avant de faire glisser la pointe de sa langue sur celles de son aîné pour demander le passage. Passage qui lui fut immédiatement accordé et le plus âgé lança sa langue à l'assaut de la tendre intruse, l'entourant, la cajolant sans fin avec amour. Le cadet répondit à la ronde avec un plaisir palpable, caressant sa langue de la sienne, cherchant à apprendre par coeur ses réactions et ses limites, tout en le serrant étroitement contre lui.

\- Tu me rend fou... murmura Tomohisa tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Eh ? Pourtant, j'ai rien fait...

\- Tu n'en a pas besoin... ca fait des semaines déjà que tu me rends dingue...

\- Woh... je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là...

\- Oh si... Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point...

\- Pourtant je ne suis pas très... enfin... je suis loin d'être aussi bien fait que toi ou Ryo-tan... fit-il en rougissant.

\- Tu plaisante ? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ?

\- Ben... oui mais... je suis pas très musclé alors...

\- Je m'en fiche... Pour moi tu es parfait... un peu trop même...

\- Comment ça trop parfait ? Toi tu l'es, pas moi.

\- Tu ne gagnera pas à ce jeu, Yuya...

\- Ben si. T'es mieux que moi, c'est tout.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Eh ? Bon, viens.

Il le prit alors par la main et le tira vers une salle de danse. Se tournant vers les miroirs, il retira son t-shirt, puis fit de même avec celui de son désormais petit ami.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que je suis mieux fichu que toi quand même... Regarde-nous !

\- Mais je m'en fiche de ça, Yu'. Ca n'a pas la moindre importance à mes yeux. Tu me rends dingue tel que tu es... et du coup c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ce que tu viens de faire...

\- Oh... souffla-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Gomen...

\- Tu es tellement adorable et beau... que je me moque que tu ne sois pas très musclé. Ca ne t'irait pas de toute façon.

\- Si tu le dis... Toi, par contre... ça te va vraiment bien...

\- Tu ne trouve pas ça trop ?

\- Non, tu es parfait à mes yeux, mais plus serait trop. Reste comme ça.

\- D'accord.

\- Ano... je vais remettre mon t-shirt, ne ? dit-il, gêné de la proximité de leurs corpsà demi-nus.

\- Il vaut mieux, je crois, fit Yamashita en remettant le sien.

Mais le "mal" était fait et la vision du buste dénudé de son acdet avait engendré une embarrassante réaction physique chez l'aîné. Réaction que Yuya ne put que remarquer, cramoisi, une fois le vêtement remis.

\- Gomen... murmura Tomohisa, très gêné.

\- Non... c'est.. flatteur pour moi... Mais je... ne sais pas trop quoi faire...

\- Il n'y a rien à faire... ça va... passer je pense..

\- Et si... je m'en occupais ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux, embarrassé de poser une telle question.

\- He ? fit Yamashita, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

Ou plutôt si, il avait bien compris, mais entendre ce genre de proposition de la part de cet ange...

\- Rien... oublie...

\- Non... répète, Yu'...

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement puis releva les yeux vers lui, profondément gêné.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

\- Et de quelle façon te proposes-tu de... faire ça ? questionna Tomohisa, le coeur cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

\- Ano... je ne sais pas trop... tu as une idée ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?

C'était stupide, mais d'un côté il en avait envie et de l'autre... il aurait l'impression de souiller cet ange de pureté. Ce fut cette seconde impression qui l'emporta.

\- Non, rien, laisse, fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Retourne avec les autres, j'arrive.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, ano... avec Ryo-tan... donc ça ne me dérange pas de faire quelque chose pour ça...

La mention de sa relation avec Ryo et de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, fut comme un coup de couteau dans le coeur de l'aîné. Il le savait, puisque Nishikido le lui avait dit juste avant, mais entendre ça de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait était autre chose et Yamashita se rembrunit.

\- Ca ira.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête alors, conscient d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

\- Gomen...

\- Va, Yu. Je vous rejoins, répéta le leader d'une voix sourde.

\- M'en veux pas... souffla-t-il. Je suis nul en amour...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas...

\- Je fais tout le temps des bourdes... Je vais t'agacer à force... fit Yuya en se dirigeant vers la porte, triste d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Yuya !

L'interpelé se retourna, un air triste sur le visage.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux faire toutes les bourdes que tu veux, ça ne changera jamais rien au fait que je t'aime...

\- Tu ne diras peut-être plus la même chose dans quelques temps...

\- Je t'aime, Yuya... Le reste est accessoire.

-Merci, Tomo... encore désolé...

\- Je t'aime, Yuya... Le reste est accessoire.

\- Merci, Tomo... encore désolé.

Une fois son cadet parti, ledit Tomo se précipita aux toilettes et senferma dans une cabine et douvrir son pantalon pour plonger la main dans son boxer afin de soulager lintense désir qui sétait emparé de lui.

Un peu triste, Yuya retourna vers la loge puis, avant d'entrer, se statufia. Pourquoi se morfondait-il? Il venait de découvrir que celui qu'il aimait plus que tout partagrait ses sentiments! Réalisant cela, il retrouva sa joie et entra dans la loge avec un grand sourire.

\- Et ben, ça a l'air d'aller, remarqua Ryo avec un sourire en coin.

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- alors cest bon ? Il tas dis ce quil devait ? demanda Nishikido lair de rien.

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-il en rougissant. Il arrive bientôt d'ailleurs.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'un Yamapi cramoisi franchit la porte et se dirigea vers ses affaires dans lesquelles il se mit a fouiller pour se donner une contenance.

Ryo les regarda tous les deux et eut un grand sourire avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami.

\- Alors ? J'avais raison ?

\- Un peu trop. J'ai du aller me calmer, souffla Tomohisa.

\- Donc j'ai bien fait ?

\- Oui, tu as bien fais. Mais depuis quand tu joue les entremetteurs toi ?

\- Je savais qu'il t'aimait, puisqu'il m'a quitté pour ça, et j'en ai parlé à Tatsu-chan. Il m'a dit que ce serait bien si ses sentiments étaient partagés et c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de faire ça. Je devais juste vérifier que tu l'aimais aussi.

\- Tu aurais fais quoi si ca n'avait pas été le cas ?

\- Je t'aurais demandé ce que tu pensais de lui, pour voir si c'était possible entre vous.

\- Qui aurait pensé que Nishikido Ryo était une guimauve en fait ? Ueda a fait un miracle, plaisanta le leader.

\- Ah c'est bon hein. Je suis guimauve si je veux.

\- Il faudra que je le félicite d'avoir réussi à t'apprivoiser en si peu de temps. Cest un magicien, continua Yamashita.

L'aîné croisa ses bras sur son torse et le fusilla du regard.

\- T'as fini de te moquer ?

\- Roh allez boude pas. Faut bien que je te chambre un peu. Cest pas les gars qui le feront.

\- Normal, ils sont pas au courant...

\- Vous comptez le dire ? Aux gars et aux KAT-TUN je veux dire.

\- On en a pas encore parlé. On sort ensemble que depuis hier, tu sais.

\- Et pourtant tes yeux brillent quand tu l'évoque.

\- Ah oui ? Ben... c'est parce que je l'aime.

\- Je sais... fit Yamapi en souriant.

\- J'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça... Ça veut dite que tu vas encore te moquer...

\- Non. On est juste dans la même situation toi et moi. Désespérément amoureux dun collègue.

\- Ouais. Si tu savais à quel point je l'aime... J'en suis malade.

\- Et lui, il t'aime ?

\- Pas encore... fit-il en baissant les yeux. J'espère que ça viendra.

\- Et pourtant vous sortez quand même ensemble... Ca te va ça ? Qu'il soit avec toi sans t'aimer ?

\- Pour le moment, oui... Il a dit qu'il se sentait bien avec moi.

\- hum... J'espère que tu ne fais pas une erreur...

\- Hum.

Et Ryo se tut. Il savait que Yamapi avait raison, mais l'entendre dire était difficile. Il voulait croire que Tatsuya finirait par l'aimer.

Le soir même, la répétition ayant duré plus longtemps que prévu, ce fut dans sa propre voiture que Tatsuya gagna l'appartement de Ryo. Fatigué mais content de le retrouver, il frappa à la porte.

Celui-ci alla lui ouvrir dans la minute, heureux de le voir bien qu'un peu démoralisé par sa discussion avec son meilleur ami plus tôt dans la journée. Il l'accueillit néanmoins avec un petit sourire de façade.

\- Hey ! Content de te voir. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Crevante mais je me sens mieux maintenant que je suis là, fit-il en entrant.

\- Tant mieux alors. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- De la limonade si tu as.

Le cadet partit alors vers la cuisine, avant de revenir avec deux cannettes de limonades. Il en tendit une à Tatsuya puis s'installa sur le canapé sans prononcer un mot et sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Par contre ça n'a pas lair d'aller toi, fit l'ainé en le remarquant. Tu veux en parler ?

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

\- Ryo... Ne fais pas comme moi, ne te ferme pas. Raconte-moi.

\- Je... C'est juste que... Pi a dit une chose aujourd'hui... Il m'a demandé si ça m'allait d'être avec toi alors que tu ne m'aimes pas...

\- Oh... Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Rien. Je sais qu'il a raison et je suis avec toi en le sachant, mais ça fait quand même mal de l'entendre dire...

\- Je suis désolé, sexcusa Tatsuya qui se sentait soudain minable. Je comprendrais si tu préférais que je parte...

\- Non non, je veux que tu restes. C'est juste que ça m'a un peu démoralisé... Gomen, c'est moi qui t'impose mes sentiments...

\- Et moi je m'impose tout court et je profite de ta gentillesse. Je ne devrais pas. Cest mal. Pardon.

\- Dis pas ça... Je suis content de te faire plaisir et d'être avec toi...

\- Mais je te fais du mal... Ce nest pas ce que je veux.

\- J'aurais plus mal encore si tu me quittais.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Sûr. Je préfère t'avoir avec moi. Même si ça fait mal.

\- Tu es maso... fit Ueda en lui caressant la joue.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime, fit-il avec un petit sourire tendre avant de se blottir contre lui.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire la même chose, crois-moi... fit Tatsuya en l'enlacant.

Le cadet ne répondit rien et nicha son nez dans son cou. Puis, après quelques instants, il se redressa.

\- Ano... Je reviens, souffla-t-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à sangloter, le visage dans les mains. C'était tellement dur de ne pas être aimé par lui.

Les sanglots parvinrent jusquau salon et Tatsuya, sen sachant responsable, se sentit très mal. Il se leva, entra dans la chambre et sapprocha.

\- Ryo... Il vaut mieux... tout arrêter pendant qu'il en est encore temps... Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir davantage...

\- Eh ? fit l'interpelé en levant vers lui un regard chargé de larmes. Non... Je t'en supplie, non... Ne me laisse pas...

\- C'est... pour ton bien... fit l'ainé, bouleversé de le voir comme ca. Je te fais souffrir, c'est tout. Tu... C'est mieux pour toi.

\- Mais je... je vais souffrir encore plus si tu me quittes... Tatsu... S'il te plait...

Il avait limpression d'etre un monstre dont la seule vocation était de faire du mal a ceux qui l'entouraient. D'abord Keii, puis Ryo... C'était trop dur de les voir comme ca.

\- Tu m'oubliera... fit le plus agé, la voix tremblante. Il faut que tu m'oublie. Pour ton bien.

\- Non! s'exclama-t-il en le prenant contre lui, s'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt. Tu crois que je t'oublierais alors que ça fait six ans que je t'aime ?

\- Ryo...

Quitter quelqu'un était déja tellement difficile. Il n'allait jamais y arriver si son cadet s'accrochait aussi désespérément à lui.

\- S'il te plait... ne me quitte pas... J'ai besoin de toi...

\- Mais Ryo, je ne... suis même pas sûr de... tomber amoureux de toi un jour... Tu tiens tant que ça à souffrir ? J'en vaux tant la peine à tes yeux ? Réfléchis bien...

Regardant son aîné avec tristesse et peine, Ryo renifla et desserra son étreinte pour se prendre la tête dans les mains.

\- Je suis égoïste... Je te retiens alors que tu ne veux pas rester... Pardon... fit-il avant de renifler une nouvelle fois. Ah, c'est vraiment nul l'amour ! Je ne veux pas souffrir ! Je devrais continuer à faire la pute, tiens !

Ces mots lacérèrent le coeur déja morcelé de Tatsuya.

\- Je ne VEUX pas partir. Je cherche juste ton bien. Je ne fais que du mal à ceux qui m'entourent... Et je... Je ne veux pas tentendre dire ce genre d'horreur, Ryo. Je te l'interdit.

\- Tu restes alors ? Tu restes vraiment ?

\- Je ne devrais pas... Dans ton intérêt je ne devrais pas...

\- On s'en fout de mon intérêt, je te veux avec moi.

\- tu nes pas raisonable...

\- Je n'ai jamais été raisonnable. Pi-chan me le dit souvent. Alors pourquoi je commencerais aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais tu as entendu ce que je tai dis ? Je suis un monstre qui fait du mal aux gens...

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Tatsu. Parce que tu ne choisis pas de ne pas m'aimer. Alors, toi aussi, ne dis pas de telles horreurs.

\- Non, mais si j'étais plus fort, je serais déja parti. Au lieu de ça, j'ai beau savoir que tu en souffre, je suis encore là.

\- Ben c'est bien... Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien, dans le fond... non ?

\- Mais tu le sais déja ça, non ? fit Tatsuya en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Hai. C'est même déjà inespéré comme situation.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta l'ainé en essuyant du pouce les larmes de son cadet.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute.

\- En quoi ? questionna le plus agé en le serrant contre lui.

\- De euh... Je sais pas... mais je veux pas que tu t'en veuilles alors que tu veux mon bien.

\- Très bien, tu as gagné, soupira Ueda. Je reste.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à rester...

\- Tu veux beaucoup de choses... Mais je ne me force pas. Au fond je suis égoïste puisque ta compagnie me fait plaisir.

\- Alors reste autant que tu le veux, fit-il en le serrant contre lui.

\- Tu... aurais vraiment été malheureux si j'étais parti ?

\- Oui. Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. Comme toi avec moi, j'ai le sentiment que je peux vraiment montrer qui je suis.

\- Dans ces conditions, je... suppose que ca va, fit Tatsuya en lembrassant sur le front.

Soulagé qu'il ne soit pas parti, Ryo le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui en nichant son nez dans son cou.

\- Hé doucement, je ne vais pas m'envoler, fit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Hum.

Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement avant de se blottir contre lui.

\- Tu... pense vraiment avoir besoin de moi ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir devenir quelqu'un de bien...

\- Tu l'es déja.

\- Pas assez alors. Il fait que j'apprenne à plus le montrer.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable...

\- Eh ? fit Ryo en relevant la tête. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, répondit-il, énigmatique.

\- Allez, dis-moi... minauda le cadet avant de faire la fameuse petite moue.

\- Tricheur... Tu es incroyable parce que je découvre tous les jours des facettes de toi que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Oh... Mais je ne suis pas si incroyable que ça... J'ai plein de défauts aussi...

\- Ca tombe bien. Je ne voudrais pas d'un compagnon parfait. Je mennuirais à mourir avec Yamapi par exemple.

\- Pi-chan n'est pas parfait, au contraire. Ah tiens, j'y pense. Il a dit à Tego-nyan qu'il l'aimait.

\- Oh cest vrai ? Il est vraiment amoureux de lui ? Mais pourquoi il ne lui a rien dis avant ?

\- Parce qu'il pensait que ses sentiments ne seraient pas partagés. C'est normal, il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il serait de ce bord là.

\- Et pourquoi Tegoshi ne lui a-t-il rien dis avant ? Pour la même raison ?

\- Je pense, oui. Donc j'ai bien fait de m'en mêler, finalement, ne ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. (il y eut un silence) Ne, tout a l'heure, tu as dis que... tu m'aimais depuis 6 ans... Ca veut dire que tu es sorti avec Tegoshi sans avoir de sentiments pour lui ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pense, au fond de moi, que je t'ai toujours aimé, même si j'en étais pas conscient. Mais j'aimais vraiment Tego-nyan. Comme un fou. On a passé des mois formidables, tous les deux.

\- Je préfère ca.

\- De toute façon, je suis incapable de sortir avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. J'étais amoureux de toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je suis sorti, mais il faut croire que ça n'a jamais été réciproque...

\- Je ne peux pas trop avoir d'avis sur la question puisque Keii est la seule personne dont je sois tombé amoureux.

\- Il a de la chance de l'être. Mais je me demande... Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas encore, mais est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours?

\- Tu veux la vérité ou ce que tu as envie d'entendre ?

\- La vérité. Je veux savoir où j'en suis avec toi, si j'ai une chance de t'avoir près de moi ou pas.

\- Pour le moment, je l'aime toujours oui. Mais on est séparés depuis peu aussi. Il faut que tu sois patient...

\- Hum. Je sais. Et toi ça te va comme ça? D'être avec moi alors que tu l'aimes...

\- Moi j'essaye de l'oublier, c'est encore différent.

\- C'est vrai. Et tu penses que j'arriverai à te le faire oublier ?

\- C'est bien possible. Je pense que ça en prend le chemin. Mais sois patient, ne.

\- Je pense pas que mes sentiments se feront la malle si facilement de toute façon. Quand j'aime quelqu'un, je l'aime jusqu'à la toute fin.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si absolu. Remarque, j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu m'aime depuis toutes ces années.

\- Moi aussi à vrai dire... fit-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est la première fois que j'aime autant quelqu'un.

\- Même Tegoshi ?

\- Oui. Même lui. J'étais complètement dingue de lui, mais c'est plus fort avec toi.

\- Je suis flatté.

Nishikido lui sourit alors, puis lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Même si tu ne peux pas encore me répondre, je veux te dire que je t'aime.

Un sourire lui répondit et Tatsuya effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Aussitôt, Ryo se mit à l'embrasser, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il l'attira en même temps contre lui en s'allongea sur le lit, trouvant cette position plus confortable pour le bercer de son amour.

Même s'il ne s'y attendait pas, l'ainé se laissa faire. Il était entièrement dominé par Ryo et sa virilité à fleur de peau, mais, étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Se positionnant sur le ventre, le cadet se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage de son petit ami. Ainsi placé au dessus de lui, il pouvait l'embrasser à son aise, ses doigts glissant parfois dans ses cheveux.

En fait, Ryo était vraiment très beau. Encore plus vu de près meme. Et il ne l'aurait jamais cru si tendre, tout en ne versant pas dans le mièvre. Les yeux ainsi encré dans les siens, le coeur du plus agé se mit à battre plus vite.

Le baiser était long et doux, le cadet menant la plupart du temps le mouvement de ses lèvres jouant contre les siennes. Les yeux de Tatsuya étaient magnifiques à cette distance, ancrés dans les siens. Il pouvait y voir la profondeur de son âme.

Le coeur battant de plus en plus vite, l'ainé prit la main de son cadet et la posa dessus.

\- Tu sens ? murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Hai... souffla Ryo en scrutant son regard pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il battait comme ça quand tu étais près de moi.

\- Oh... C'est bien non ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix avec un petit sourire.

\- Je crois que oui...

Après un nouveau sourire, Ryo reprit le baiser, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, sa paume pressée sur le coeur de son aîné.

Alors, le plus agé fit lui-même glisser sa langue sur les lèvres offertes et la glissa entre elles, demandant l'accès.

Heureux de cette initiative, le cadet entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa passer la tendre intruse en l'accueillant de sa langue, cherchant à la caresser, l'attirant à elle.

Non qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être allongé sous lui, mais ce nétait pas pratique pour l'embrasser. Alors, dun souple mouvement de bassin, Tatsuya inversa leurs positions et se retrouva au dessus de Ryo.

Etonné de ce changement de position, Ryo retint un petit cri de surprise, puis se laissa porter par le baiser donné par celui qu'il aimait, l'entourant de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Etre pour une fois celui qui donnait plutôt que celui qui recevait était presque jouissif pour Ueda. Au point que le baiser prit rapidement un tour plus que passionné.

Ryo répondit alors en donnant plus d'ardeur au baiser, cherchant la langue de son partenaire pour l'emmener dans un ballet fou et endiablé.

Bientôt, tous deux furent forcés de respirer par le nez et leurs souffles brûlants mêlés qui se déposait sur leurs lèvres fusionnées, rendit le baiser carrément torride. Au point qu'un léger gémissement échappa à l'ainé, étouffé par ledit baiser.

Mais, ayant bien entendu la plainte de son petit ami, Nishikido cessa tout mouvement, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Ano... souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu... tu as... gémi...

\- He ? Oh... Gomen... C'est qu'en fait je crois que je suis... un peu trop sensible...

\- Bah... c'est normal... tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience...

\- Mais c'est gênant... Je vais passer pour un pervers après...

\- On est entre nous là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec ton inexpérience et tes désirs.

\- Inexpérience, le mot est faible...

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Le mot adéquat ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y en ait un...

\- Explique-moi alors, sourit-il doucement.

\- Ben... Je sais des choses, mais au moment de les mettre en pratique... Et en plus... on a pas pu... aller au bout... balbutia l'aîné, embarrassé.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que... anooo... c'est gênant d'en parler...

\- Tu ne veux pas que je sois au courant ?

\- C'est pas ça mais... c'est embarrassant...

\- Bon, si tu ne veux pas me dire, je ne te force pas. Mais si jamais on doit... le faire, tous les deux... c'est mieux que je sois au courant, non ?

Il avait raison. Il devait lui dire, pour éviter qu'il soit déçu si, à cause de lui, ils ne pouvaient pas aller au bout non plus.

\- Je suis... heu... très étroit apparemment... et... ben en fait... heu... ça a fait tellement mal que... qu'on a du... arrêter...

\- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas... si on doit être amené à faire l'amour tous les deux... il vaut peut-être mieux que ce sit toi qui le fasse.

\- c'est ce que... Keii avait dit... mais je suis un peu trouillard je crois...

\- Eh ? T'es un homme non ? Faut pas avoir peur.

\- Ouais, mais maintenant que je sais que ça fait si mal... ben j'ai peur de faire mal. Surtout que je suis totalement inexpérimenté alors...

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas dans le même cas que toi. Ano... pendant que j'étais avec Tego-nyan... je lui ai demandé de le faire.

\- Ah... Et... ?

\- Et je sais que je n'aurai pas autant mal que toi tu as eu mal.

\- J'espère...

\- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, ça ira.

\- Gomen, je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien... D'autant qu'on n'en est pas là...

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'attendrai.

\- Je te fais attendre pour tout. Je ne suis pas un très bon petit ami je crois...

\- Ne dis pas ça. C'est normal que j'attende, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas encore. Après, mis à part ça, tu es un très bon petit ami.

\- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour mériter ce qualificatif

\- Chaque moment que je passe avec toi est agréable, alors pourquoi tu ne le mériterais pas ?

\- Peut-être parce que je t'ai fais pleurer ?

\- Si on part dans ce sens, personne ne sera assez bon pour être mon petit ami. Ecoute, si j'ai pleuré, c'est juste que j'étais un peu démoralisé. Maintenant ça va mieux, alors détends-toi, ne ?

\- Hum... fit Tatsuya en plongeant le nez dans son cou, pour l'y embrasser doucement.

Le cadet lui caressa alors les cheveux en le serrant contre lui, simplement heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Je squate tous les soirs... Tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi demain, si tu veux.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Tu ne seras que le deuxième à entrer chez moi.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Je suppose que Keii était le premier...

\- Oui.

\- Alors je viendrai avec plaisir.

\- Tant mieux.

En souriant, Ryo l'embrassa sur la tempe puis sur le front.

\- Même si tu ne m'aimes pas encore, t'es à moi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être à quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon, fit Tatsuya en souriant.

\- Oh, je suis chanceux alors.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

\- Et c'est la vérité. Tu vois à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi ?

\- J'aime quand tu souris...

\- Le contraire m'aurait surpris, fit-il en souriant, justement.

\- Tu es vraiment beau...

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui. Ca ne m'avais jamais frappé réellement avant... mais je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure...

\- Tu l'as remarqué quand ?

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu étais penché sur moi.

\- Oh. En tout cas merci, ça me fait plaisir si tu me trouves à ton goût.

\- Très à mon goût même.

\- Ah oui ? A ce point ?

\- Oui. Vraiment. Il y a de quoi il faut dire.

\- Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai vu un peu déjà. Pendant les répétitions quand on partageait la même loge.

\- Ah, tu me matais !

\- Un peu j'avoue, rougit le plus âgé.

\- Woh, je suis flatté, merci.

\- Ben... je répète, il y a de quoi. Et puis... étant donné ce que je sais maintenant, je suis presque sûr que tu... me regardais aussi...

\- Depuis que je sais que je t'aime et que je l'ai accepté, oui. Avant, pour être honnête, non.

\- Donc pendant cette semaine de cohabitation...

\- Les premiers jours pas trop, mais après, tout le temps. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder.

\- Je vois...

\- Et tu es magnifique, Tatsu.

\- Revoilà le qualificatif exagéré...

\- Mais non, je le pense vraiment.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne crois toujours pas qu'il puisse s'appliquer à moi. Je suis trop... disproportionné.

\- Faux. Au contraire, ton visage et ton corps donne un très bon équilibre au final. Tu es le plus beau à mes yeux, Tatsu. Vraiment.

\- Mais mes bras... commença l'aîné dans une moue.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense de tes bras ?

\- Hum... Moui...

Alors, en souriant doucement, Ryo se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le bras de son petit ami, l'embrassant doucement. Il y déposa plusieurs baisers, à différents endroits, puis se redressa.

\- Anooo... Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre...

\- Ca veut dire que je les aime, tes bras. Peu importe ce que tu penses d'eux.

\- Mais ils sont trop musclés par rapport au reste de mon corps. C'est à cause de la boxe.

\- Hum... alors il faut que tu fasses d'autres sports, pour muscler le reste de ton corps.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai déjà du mal à m'en dégager suffisemment pour m'entraîner sérieuement...

\- Bah... je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Moi, j'aime ton corps tel qu'il est. Et franchement, je trouve que ça te va bien, d'être musclé comme ça.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Je suis vraiment sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. je ne me suis jamais vu comme ça...

\- Tu as toujours pensé que c'était disgracieux ? Je ne trouve pas. Au contraire, ça te met en valeur, ça prouve que tu es bien un homme, un vrai, et pas une pseudo-femme que le disent les autres.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cadet et il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Et je suis extrêmement sérieux, bien sûr.

\- Je vois ça. Je vais y réfléchir alors...

\- Je sais que ça doit être bizarre pour toi qu'on te dise que tu es beau, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Crois-moi.

\- Je crois que personne ne l'a jamais dis. Même pas les fans.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? sourit-il. Tu es beau, Tatsu. Vraiment beau.

La répétition de l'adjectif flatteur fit rougir le concerné, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

En voyant ça, un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Ryo qui se redressa pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

\- Merci... murmura l'ainé en relevant les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Ne me remercie pas pour ça, fit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- On fait un drôle de couple...

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai limpression que les gens ne pourraient pas nous voir ensemble. Comme si on était incompatibles.

\- Hum... Bah... Ils ont tort, ne? Tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, oui, fit Tatsuya en lembrassant doucement.

Répondant au baiser avec bonheur, Ryo se blottit contre lui puis nicha son nez dans son cou.

Après quelques instants, Ueda sépara leurs lèvres et posa son front contre le sien en souriant.

\- J'adore tes yeux... murmura le cadet en caressant ses pommettes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de particulier ? demanda le KAT-TUN, intrigué.

\- Ils sont... très expressifs. J'aime leur forme aussi.

L'ainé resta songeur un instant, puis demanda :

\- Il y a des choses que tu naime pas chez moi ?

\- Très bonne question, j'ai pas encore trouvé. Ah si. Ton manque de confiance en toi et ta haine de toi-même.

\- Ah... Hum... Et au niveau physique ? questionna-t-il encore pour éviter le sujet glissant.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas trouvé.

\- Attend, je ne peux pas être physiquement parfait même a tes yeux.

\- Ben si. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas l'être ?

\- Parce que personne ne l'est.

\- Ah tu vois ça comme ça ? Alors tu es très très proche de la perfection.

\- Tu dis des bêtises, répliqua le plus âgé en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et il l'embrassa sur la joue en passant un bras derrière sa nuque.

\- Je vais me répéter, mais je suis vraiment bien avec toi, Ryo.

\- Tant que tu es bien avec moi, ça me va, sourit-il en lui caressant la joue.

S'allongeant à coté de lui, Tatsuya se lova littéralement contre le corps chaud de son cadet et ferma les yeux.

Celui-ci le serra contre lui, l'embrassa sur le front et profita de la douceur de cette étreinte.

\- Ne, ryo... Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi...

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout. Je crois... que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

\- Alors je serai à tes côtés jusqu'à que tu n'ais plus besoin de moi.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu dira la meme chose quand je deviendrais collant.

\- On verra ça. Mais tu remarqueras très vite que je suis une vraie guimauve, malgré ce qu'on pense de moi.

\- Une guimauve, carrément ?

\- Oui. Mais je le cache parce que ça ne fait pas très masculin. Je ne le montre qu'aux personnes que j'aime.

\- Jai l'impression de m'entendre une fois encore.

\- Ah, on est vraiment fais pout aller ensemble ! rit le cadet avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux.

\- tu es guimauve avec Yamashita aussi ?

\- Bah, je l'apprécie beaucoup, donc je le laisse voir cette partie de moi.

\- Je vois, fit l'ainé, avant de se redresser. Bon, je vais rentrer je crois.

\- Oh... Bon d'accord. On se voit demain alors ?

\- Tu as l'air déçu...

\- Plus je t'ai avec moi, plus je suis heureux, tu sais. Mais tu as peut-être des choses à faire, donc ne t'en fais pas.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas chez moi, alors...

\- Tu l'es. Tu es ici chez toi.

\- Ce que je veux dire, 'cest que je n'y habite pas, donc rester longtemps est un peu... délicat.

\- Bah fais comme tu veux. Je ne te force pas à rester si ça t'embarrasse.

\- Gomen. Ca aussi ca viendra.

Ryo lui sourit alors en se redressant et s'étira.

\- En tout cas, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

\- N'oublie pas que demain, c'est toi qui viens chez moi, lui rappella-t-il.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs... Je ne sais pas où tu habites...

\- Oh, je suis bête. Attend je vais t'écrire mon adresse.

Il prit de quoi noter dans son sac, puis inscrivit les renseignements et tendit le papier a ryo.

\- Merci. Donc je viendrai chez toi après la répétition. Tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose ?

\- Non, inutile. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, fit Tatsuya dans un sourire, avant de mettre ses chaussures et de reprendre son sac.

Le cadet répondit par un sourire et, une fois son petit ami prêt, l'embrassa doucement.

\- Fais attention sur la route, lui murmura-t-il ensuite.

\- Ne tinquiète pas, je ne suis pas un fou du volant.

\- Heureusement, fit-il avant de le laisser sortir. A demain !

\- A demain. Je t'aime, fit-il en descendant les escaliers.

En entendant ces mots, le coeur de Ryo rata plusieurs battements. Il s'élança à sa suite alors qu'il allait refermer la porte.

\- Tatsu ! Matte !

L'interpellé, dont l'inconscient avait parlé malgré lui, se retourna, surpris.

\- Hum ?

Le cadet le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Merci...

\- He ? fit l'ainé qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Mais... de quoi tu me remercie ?

\- Merci de m'aimer... Merci...

\- Jai... dis ca ? Oh... Ben je suppose que mon inconscient avait compris ce que mon conscient n'avait pas encore réalisé...

Le cadet le regarda dans les yeux, ému et profondément heureux, puis le serra avec force contre lui.

\- Doucement. Je ne vais pas menvoler, je tassure.

\- Mais je suis trop content... J'ai le coeur qui va exploser...

\- Je vois ca... Tu as l'air ému.

Se mordant la lèvre tant il était heureux, Ryo le serra de nouveau contre lui en nichant son nez dans son cou.

\- Merci...

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, d'autant quils étaient dans l'escalier et à la merci des regards, Tatsuya le serra, puis sécarta.

\- J'y vais, ne ?

\- Hai, gomen. Il va me tarder de te revoir.

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se retourner pour rentrer chez lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, à la pause de midi, Ryo partit attendre son petit ami dans le jardin intérieur pour pouvoir déjeuner avec lui.

L'ainé arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit près de lui en souriant.

\- Boujour Ryo, le salua-t-il.

\- Salut. Ça va ? demanda-t-il en sortant son bento.

\- Oui et toi ? Tu ne voulais pas manger avec Yamashita ?

\- Il mange avec Tego-nyan. Ils nous ont officiellement dit qu'ils étaient ensemble d'ailleurs. Et du coup, l'ambiance dans la loge est très spéciale, rit-il. Si on ne répète pas, il ne se passe pas une minute sans qu'ils ne soient collés, je te jure !

\- Kato et Keii doivent se sentir seuls dans ces circonstances. Et toi aussi. Non ?

\- Bah, on s'occupe autrement. Et puis, Pi-chan ne m'oublie pas non plus, il nous a invité samedi soir prochain. C'est le seul qui est au courant pour nous.

\- Oh... Je vois. Et bien... Pourquoi pas...

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je peux aussi y aller seul. Il comprendra.

\- Désolé. Comme je te l'expliquais, je ne suis pas sociable. Tu risque très souvent de sortir seul.

\- C'est pas grave. Et sinon, toi, de ton côté, comment ça se passe ?

\- Personne ne sait pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas si je vais leur dire.

\- C'est comme tu le sens. Ça ne me gênerait pas de le dire, mais si tu ne préfère pas, je peux m'abstenir.

\- Pas pour le moment on va dire. Comprend-moi bien... je n'ai pas honte de nous, mais...

\- Je me doute, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Itadakimasu ! fit Ueda en sortant un bento de son sac.

\- Itadakimasu !

Ryo ouvrit sa boîte et commença à manger, silencieux, appréciant seulement la présence de son compagnon.

Pendant toute la soirée de la veille, Tatsuya avait repensé a ces mots qui lui avaient échappé malgré lui dans les escaliers de limmeuble de Ryo. Ce "je t'aime" qui était sorti sans qu'il sen rende compte. Et il avait du se rendre a lévidence : s'il aimait encore Keii, il était aussi réellement amoureux de Nishikido.

\- Ah, au fait. Ce soir, je vais avoir un peu de retard. On va avoir une mini réunion pour notre prochain PV.

\- oh. Daccord. Ce nest pas grave, je t'attendrais de toute facon.

\- D'accord. Merci, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ueda commenca a manger, puis il posa ses baguettes et fixa son cadet.

\- Ryo... Je n'ai pas fait ça correctement hier soir alors je... le dis mieux aujourdhui : je t'aime.

Un immense sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du cadet qui posa son bento pour prendre en coupe le visage de son petit ami, s'approchant de lui.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les poser sur les siennes.

A présent quil avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, le plus âgé n'avait plus peur de les exprimer. Il posa donc une main sui sa nuque et accentua le baiser.

Au moment où Ryo allait répondre, un son retentit dans le couloir adjacent au jardin et il rouvrit les yeux, pour se reculer immédiatement, faisant face à Koyama, le regard assassin.

Surpris du brusque recul, Tatsuya tourna la tête et, a son tour, rencontra le regard de son ex petit ami.

\- Oh... Boujour Keii...

\- Vous... vous sortez ensemble ? demanda celui-ci d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, répondit le plus jeune. Depuis quelques jours...

L'air à la fois triste et plein de colère de Keiichiro brisa le coeur de Tatsuya qui continuait à l'aimer. Il fallait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

\- Tu l'aimes, au moins ? demanda-t-il à son ex-compagnon.

\- Oui. Je t'aime toujours mais j'aime aussi Ryo.

\- Et toi ? fit-il en se tournant vers son cadet.

\- De tout mon coeur. Je le traite bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Après tout ce que tu lui as dit, comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?!

\- Parce que c'est la vérité.

\- Keii... S'il te plait, c'est du passé, alors n'en parlons plus. Mais j'ai un problème maintenant... parce que je vous aime tous les deux.

\- Tu étouffes avec moi, répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais je t'aime malgré tout, Keii.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, il ramassa son sac qu'il avait laissé tomber de stupeur et se retourna.

\- Reste donc avec Ryo-chan, puisque tu es si bien avec lui.

\- Keii ! Attend, ne pars pas. S'il te plait...

\- Mais quoi ? Tu vas le quitter pour revenir avec moi ? Et tu voudras de nouveau me quitter quand tu étoufferas ? Je veux arrêter de souffrir, Tatsu...

\- Non... Je... Je...

Evidemment, dit comme ca, il était un monstre égoïste. Déchiré de lintérieur, il laissa son sac et partit en courant pour éviter de craquer.

\- Tatsu ! s'exclama Ryo en se levant pour le suivre, lançant un regard noir à son aîné qui baissa les yeux.

Courant dans le couloir, il parvint à rattraper son petit ami et, le saisissant par le bras, le força à se retourner pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Laisse-moi, ryo, fit-il, la voix tremblante. Je ne fais que causer des problèmes ! Je suis mauvais pour vous, tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Je m'en fous ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire "je t'aime"?! Ça veut dire que je te suivrai, leu importe les douleurs et les sacrifices!

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Et moi non plus si j'étais moins égoïste. Tu te rends compte du mal que je fais à Keii ?

\- Je m'en rends compte... Et je sais pas trop quoi faire... Mais ça n'empêche que je reste avec toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

Alors une idée totalement folle germa dans l'esprit de l'aîné. Si folle, même, que l'exprimer ferait certainement rire de lui pendant les dix années à venir. Et pourtant... au fond, était-ce si fou que ça ?

\- Ryo... commença-t-il doucement. Est-ce que... (il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots) S'il était d'accord, est-ce que tu... accepterais de me partager avec Keii ?

\- Pardon ?!

Il aurait du se taire. Sérieusement, il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à fermer sa bouche.

\- Non rien... se rétracta-il en virant au cramoisi.

\- Non, attends... redis-le.

\- Anooo... murmura-t-il. S'il était d'accord, est-ce que tu... accepterais de me partager avec Keii ?

\- C'est complètement fou... T'es sûr que ça marchera ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée et en effet c'est complètement dingue. Mais vous m'aimez tous les deux et je vous aime tous les deux, alors pourquoi pas. ce que j'entend par "partager" ce n'est pas une fois avec l'un et une fois avec l'autre mais vraiment... à trois.

\- Donc tu voudrais... que j'agisse avec Keii-chan comme avec toi ?

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de Keii... mais ça pourrait arriver... Enfin tu n'es pas obligé, ce que je propose est tordu, je le sais.

\- Mais logique. Je comprends que tu nous veuilles tous les deux... même si ça m'attriste un peu de ne pas être le seul dans ton coeur. Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur, alors je ferai ce qu'il faut, même te partager avec lui.

\- Merci de ce que tu viens de dire. Ca m'étonnerait que Keii accepte aussi facilement, mais merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas... et vas plutôt lui parler.

\- Hai...

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis se dirigea vers la loge des News, qu'il supposait qu'il avait rejoint.

En effet, son cadet était assit sur l'un des canapés, la tête entre les mains, et l'air abattu d'avoir découvert la liaison que son ex-petit ami entrenait avec Nishikido.

Entrant dans la pièce, Tatsuya s'approcha de lui.

\- Keii... On peut parler un moment tous les deux ?

\- Hum.

\- J'ai quelque chose de dingue à te proposer... Ryo est d'accord...

\- Je t'écoute, fit-il sans le regarder.

\- Vous m'aimez tous les deux et je vous aime tous les deux, alors on pourrait essayer... à trois. Pas une fois avec l'un et une fois avec l'autre mais vraiment à trois. Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de Ryo, mais... ça pourrait peut-être marcher malgré tout...

\- Eeeeeeh ? Mais... t'es complètement fou ! Ca ne marchera pas !

\- Ben... on le saura pas sans avoir essayé, ne. Je sais que c'est dingue...

\- Et tu feras quoi s'il devient jaloux ? S'il te rend malheureux ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais il est prêt à essayer... Je ne te force pas plus que lui. Je sais que c'est une idée de fou et je dois certainement l'être pour vous la proposer...

Le cadet soupira en baissant la tête.

\- Toi... tu veux essayer ?

\- Si ça vous va à tous les deux... oui...

\- Et... comment on s'organoserait ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... je n'y ai pas pensé plus que ça... en fait, je pense qu'il faudrait... heu... peut-être qu'il faudrait que vous voyez si vous arrivez à vous considérer... autrement...

\- Ah... ben... j'apprécie Ryo-chan, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu de cette façon...

\- Je m'en doute... Mais je crois que ça marchera mieux si... enfin tu vois...

C'était quoi le mot déjà ? Ah oui "ridicule". Il était de plus en plus ridicule. Vouloir faire cohabiter de façon amoureuse ses deux soupirants était ridicule. Mais en fait il ne se voyait pas se passer ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... je vais y réfléchir...

\- Bien sûr... Prend ton temps... Mon idée est tordue, je sais bien... Je... te laisse...

\- Hum... à plus tard.

L'aîné sortit de la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair et referma la porte avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Où pêchait-il des idées pareilles ? C'était évident que Keii allait refuser. Il se demandait déjà comment Ryo avait pu accepter un plan aussi foireux. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il les entoura de ses bras et baissa la tête.

Peu de temps après, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

\- Eh ? Tatsu-chan ? fit la voix de Tegoshi en arrivant, accroché au bras de son amoureux.

L'interpellé releva la tête et croisa le regard de ses cadets.

\- Bonjour vous deux, fit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller... constata le plus jeune.

\- Oui tu fais pas la tête de quelqu'un d'amoureux.

\- Tu es amoureux ? demanda Yuya en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, pas au courant de la situation de son aîné.

\- On va dire que... c'est compliqué... et que ça s'est encore compliqué... répondit-il à Yamapi.

\- Pardon, Yu', je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire ou pas. Ne le dis pas aux autres, mais Ryo et Ueda sortent ensemble.

\- Eh ? Alors que vous vous faisiez la guerre avant ? Bah c'est bien si vous vous aimez, ne ?

\- Oui... mais j'aime aussi Keii...

\- Oh... et... comment tu vas faire ?

\- C'est là que ça devient ctrès compliqué...

Et l'aîné se mit à raconter la proposition délirante qu'il venait de faire à ses deux amoureux.

\- Ryo-tan a accepté ? C'est bien ça... Par contre, pour Keii-chan... il doit surtout être très jaloux qu'il ne soit pas le seul que tu aimes.

\- Il faut avouer que c'est pas banal comme proposition. Tu pense sérieusement que ça peut marcher ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je leur ai proposé ça. Ils ne s'aiment pas. Du moins pas comme ça.

\- Bah, ça peut venir. Au début, quand je sortais avec Ryo-tan, je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de lui, mais c'est venu avec le temps. Il est quelqu'un à qui on s'attache vite, pour peu qu'on le connaisse un peu.

\- Je confirme. Enfin comme de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que Keii accepte... Il avait l'air tellement malheureux tout à l'heure... Je ne sais que faire souffrir ceux qui m'entourent... conclut le plus âgé en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Il faut bien avouer que c'est un peu tordu... mais justement c'est peut-être parce que c'est si tordu, que ça peut marcher.

\- Si Ryo-tan a accpeté, c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment, et il fera sûrement ce qu'il faut pour que ça se passe bien avec Keii-chan.

\- Oui, mais Keii... vous auriez vu le regard meurtrier qu'il lui a jeté...

\- Il est jaloux. C'est normal, il faut le comprendre aussi. Mais avec le temps, peut-être que ça marchera. Il faut tenter au moins.

\- Il a dit qu'il allait réfléchir...

\- Laisse lui le temps de savoir ce qu'il veut.

\- De toute façon, je ne le forcerais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux par ma faute... du moins... pas plus...

\- Ca s'arrangera, vas, sourit Yuya. Je les connais tous les deux.

\- Bon, je ferais bien d'y retourner ou Kame va râler.

\- D'accord. Et ne te retourne pas trop la tête, ça va aller.

\- Ouais. Merci, fit le plus âgé en se levant pour rejoindre sa salle de répétition.

Le soir même, après la petite réunion prévue pour leur prochain PV, Ryo quitta la loge des NEWS pour prendre sa voiture, allant ainsi chez son petit ami. Il y arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et sonna à sa porte.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, sur un Tatsuya torse nu et les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour du cou.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'étais sous la douche.

\- Pas grave, fit-il en entrant. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai connu mieux on va dire...

\- Oui, je me doute.

Il retira ses chaussures et posa son sac au sol puis se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, en écartant les bras.

\- Allez, t'as droit à un câlin.

Sans se faire prier, l'aîné se blottit dans les bras offert et encercla la taille fine de son cadet des siens.

Ryo l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et la tempe en le serrant contre lui.

\- Je suis nul Ryo... Je suis sûr que Keii me déteste...

\- Et moi je suis sûr du contraire. Il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça s'il te détestait, non ?

\- Je n'en sais rien...

\- Et moi je te dis que si. C'est évident. Maintenant, il faut lui laisser du temps pour savoir s'il veut être avec nous deux ou pas.

Un soupir échappa à l'aîné, puis il se détacha de son compagnon.

\- Désolé, je suis impoli. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

\- Un soda, ça te va ?

\- Oui, ça me va, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il expira lentement, essayant de se calmer. La tenue plus que légère de son petit ami avait failli le mettre dans tous ses états. Heureusement qu'il savait se contrôler.

Ignorant totalement dans quel état sa tenue mettait son cadet, le plus âgé revint avec deux canettes et en tendit une à Ryo, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé qui faisait face à... une porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon.

Remarquant la direction du canapé, le cadet ouvrit sa cannette, but une première gorgée, puis se décida à interroger son compagnon.

\- Ano... tu n'as pas de télé ?

\- Non... Je n'en ai plus...

\- Eh ? Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... éteinte, j'y voyais mon reflet... avoua-t-il.

Ryo le regarda bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, complètement immobile. Après quelques instants, il se reprit.

\- Woh... je pensais pas que tu te détestais à ce point là...

\- Hum... fit Tatsuya, pensif, avant de décapsuler sa canette et d'en boire une longue gorgée.

\- Matte, fit-il en le tournant vers lui. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ça... même si ce n'est pas agréable.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire...

\- Mais quand même ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu l'as enlevée parce qu'elle renvoyait ton reflet... il y a d'autres choses comme ça ?

Baissant la tête, Ueda ne répondit pas et but de nouveau sa boisson.

\- Tatsu... dis-le moi. Je veux t'aider.

\- Va voir toi-même... murmura l'intéressé.

\- Eh ? Où ça ?

\- Partout...

Interloqué, le Kanjani se leva, laissant sa cannette sur la table basse, et se dirigea hors du salon. Il partit immédiatement vers la salle de bain, où il remarqua que le miroir avait été voilé, que dans la chambre et la plupart des pièces, de longs rideaux opaques empéchaient tout reflet sur les fenêtres et, guidé par un mauvais pressentiment, il découvrit même que les couverts de métal avaient été remplacés par d'autres en plastique. Terrassé par cette vérité, il ne prononça pas un mot, les yeux rivés sur le tiroir ouvert devant lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Se doutant que ce qu'il avait du décrouvrir n'avait pas plu à son cadet, Tatsuya se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tatsu... je... je sais pas quoi dire... C'est terrible...

\- Gomen...

\- Ca me tue... J'ai l'impression que... quoi que je dise... tu ne t'accepteras jamais... souffla-t-il avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol, découragé.

\- Pardon...

Il avait totalement oublié ça lorsqu'il avait invité son petit ami à venir chez lui. Il comprenait sa déception, mais n'avait pas l'impression d'être en mesure de changer ça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire contre, ça faisait trop longtemps.

Plongeant la tête entre ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés, Ryo laissa une larme de déception couler sur sa joue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'aimes pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça se passe comme ça ?

\- J'ai... toujours eu des problèmes avec ce visage depuis que je suis adolescent... il ne m'a jamais rapporté qu'ennuis, moqueries, méchanceté, coups même... je ne le supporte pas...

\- Mais aujourd'hui... ça a changé, non ?

\- Plus ou moins... mais des années de traumatisme ne s'effacent pas comme ça...

\- Mais il faut que ça change ! Tu ne peux pas vivre éternellement comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui, une deuxième larme roulant sur sa joue.

Incapable d'affronter son regard, l'aîné baissa la tête.

\- Et ce qui... ce qui me fait mal... c'est que je sois pas en mesure d'arranger ça...

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne t'en rende pas compte...

\- Alors quoi ? Tu me l'aurais caché ? Pendant combien de temps ? Un mois ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Et si on finissait par emménager ensemble, tu aurais fait la même chose chez nous ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... murmura Ueda alors qu'un clignement d'yeux laissait rouler une larme sur sa joue droite.

\- Tatsu... souffla-t-il en le prenant contre lui. Je peux pas supporter ça... Je peux pas supporter de te connaître cette... répulsion...

Ne sachant quoi répondre, le KAT-TUN, déchiré, laissa des larmes silencieuses glisser sur ses joues sans chercher à les arrêter.

\- Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose... Il faut que tu... que tu voies quelqu'un pour ça...

\- Que je... vois quelqu'un ? répéta Tatsuya sans comprendre.

\- Un psychiatre, je pense. Il t'aidera à oublier tout ça.

\- Je n'ai pas trop... envie de parler à un inconnu... c'est pas mon genre...

\- Il le faut. Je ne pense pas être capable de te guérir de ça... Ni moi, ni Keii-chan d'ailleurs... Il y a de très bons psychiatres, tu sais. Ils te font seulement parler, et puis, après quelques mois, tu as tout oublié. Ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Je n'y crois pas... Je ne pense pas... pouvoir oublier tout ça...

\- Alors tu veux vivre avec toute ta vie ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Jusqu'ici, ça me paraissait presque naturel. Ca fait presque partie de moi maintenant...

\- Je refuse que ça fasse partie de toi, Tatsu ! Tu te rends compte que ça te pourrit la vie ?

\- J'y suis habitué tu sais...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vives en te détestant ! Je refuse !

\- Ryo...

\- Je ne veux pas... Tu ne peux pas...

\- Hé... Mais calmes-toi... fit Ueda, bouleversé de le voir si bouleversé.

\- Non... Je veux pas... Comment tu peux accepter ça ? demanda-t-il, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

\- Ryo... Arrête, s'il te plait... pria l'aîné en le serrant contre lui.

Le cadet répondit à son étreinte avec force, n'ayant pas le courage d'arrêter ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi ? geignit-il d'une voix faible. Je peux pas accepter ça... Baka... Pourquoi tu ne luttes pas ?

\- J'ai essayé... Mais je suis trop profondément dégoûté... Pardon...

\- Arrête... Je veux pas entendre ça... Arrête... Arrête...

\- Shhhht... fit Ueda en essayant de s'oublier lui-même pour s'occuper de son compagnon chamboulé.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, l'aîné caressant les cheveux de son cadet pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Mais... mais... mais pourquoi ? demanda Ryo en le regardant avec un regard noyé de larmes. Pourquoi c'est c-comme ça ? Je v... veux que t-tu sois heureux...

\- Je le suis. Quand je suis avec toi, avec Keii ou sur scène.

\- Mais c'est p... pas p... pareil... Tu t... t'acceptes p... pas... Comment tu p-peux aimer quel... qu'un si tu t-t'aimes pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vous aime toi et Keii.

Reniflant bruyamment en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, Ryo n'ajouta rien de plus.

\- Je te fais encore de la peine. Je suis désolé.

\- B... Baka... On s'en fout de moi... Et si tu veux plus me faire de peine, tu sais ce que tu dois faire...

\- Je ne pense pas être capable de parler à un inconnu...

\- Alors tu veux me souffrir jusqu'à la fin ?! Et Keii-chan aussi ?! Tu veux souffrir chaque jour de ta vie ?!

\- Ne sois pas en colère...

\- Mais quoi ?! Tu veux que je regarde ça sans rien dire ?!

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Je serais le pire si je ne disais rien ! Je ne veux pas que tu te caches continuellement comme ça !

\- Pardon...

\- Et je me fiche que tu ne veuilles pas parler à un inconnu, si je te dis d'aller voir un psy, tu iras voir un psy !

Devant la volonté implacable de son compagnon, Tatsuya ne put que s'incliner.

\- D'accord, céda-t-il.

Essuyant les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, Ryo inspira profondément pour se calmer.

\- Désolé d'avoir crié...

\- C'est pas grave. Je comprends...

\- Si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi voir le psy.

\- Oui, merci, fit Ueda que l'idée seule rendait malade.

\- Allez, ça se passera bien. Oh, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Mon frère est psychiatre, tu veux le voir ?

\- Ton frère ? s'étonna l'aîné qui ignorait même que son petit ami en avait un.

\- Oui. Il exerce depuis presque 5 ans maintenant. Peut-être que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise...

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un frère.

\- Bah j'en parle pas beaucoup. En réalité, j'ai aussi un petit frère et une petite soeur.

\- Oh donc tu me parle de ton frère ainé ?

\- Hai. Il s'appelle Sousuke. Mon autre frère, Hiro, et ma soeur, Mika.

\- Je vois. Et bien va pour ton frère alors.

\- Il est gentil, ça se passera bien.

\- Hum.

Il avait dit oui pour faire plaisir à son petit ami, mais frère ou non, ce Sousuke restait un inconnu. Et donc le mettrait forcément mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux que je l'appelle maintenant ? Ça sera fait comme ça...

\- Si tu veux, répondit le plus âgé d'un ton morne.

Sachant bien que son aîné n'avait aucune envie de parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, Ryo l'attira contre lui en tirant son portable de sa poche. Il composa le numéro de son frère et attendit qu'il décroche.

\- Mushi mushi ?

\- Nishikido-sensei ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, ryo-chan ! Cest rare que tu mappelle comme ca ! Comment tu va ?

\- Ça va plutôt bien. Et toi ?

\- Tranquille. Une raison à cet appel ?

\- Hai. Ano... Est-ce que tu pourrais recevoir mon petit ami ?

\- Matte... TON petit ami ? Tu as caché des choses à ton frère aîné, Ryo ?

Oups. Il avait complètement oublié ce petit détail...

\- Gomen, aniki. Et c'est pas le premier en plus...

Il y eut un silence, puis Sousuke reprit.

\- On en reparlera. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin dun rendez-vous ?

Ryo se mit alors à raconter ses récentes découvertes, ommettant la crise qui avait suivi.

\- Donc voilà. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais bien et j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Je vois. Mais pourquoi il n'a pas appellé lui-même ?

\- Bah... J'ai proposé de le faire donc...

\- Ben il n'a qu'à venir au cabinet demain. Je préviendrais la secrétaire. Et toi je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, petit frère.

\- Hum. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit... J'avais un peu peur que tu le prennes mal en fait...

\- On ne va pas en parler par téléphone. Dis-lui de venir demain. Au revoir Ryo.

Et sur ces mots, Sousuke racrocha.

Celui-ci rangea son portable avec un air inquiet, se demandant si la confrontation du lendemain se passerait bien ou non. Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon.

\- Il veut te voir demain.

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête. On dirait un gosse pris en faute. Quest ce qui se passe ?

\- J'avais oublié de lui dire que je suis bi... Je sais pas s'il l'a bien prit...

\- Il t'as engueulé ?

\- Non mais... Il a dit qu'il allait falloir qu'on parle... Je fais quoi s'il accepte pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu pense qu'il y a un risque que ce soit le cas ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Il a des idées très classiques sur l'amour, le mariage et tout ça, alors savoir que j'aime un homme... J'en sais rien... J'espère que ça ira.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis avec ton frère à cause de moi...

\- C'est pas à cause de toi. Si ça avait été avec Tego-nyan, ça aurait été pareil.

\- Si tu le dis... Demain donc ?

\- Oui. On ira à son cabinet après ta répétition.

\- Je le fais vraiment pour toi, tu sais.

\- Merci, Tatsu. J'apprécie vraiment.

Et sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

L'aîné se referma dans le silence, puis se leva pour aller finir de s'habiller puisquil était toujours à moitié nu.

Ryo, quant à lui, alla s'assoir sur le canapé, attendant que son petit ami ait fini.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint vêtu d'un t-shirt à manches longues qui semblait être une taille XXL et s'installa de nouveau à côté de Ryo, avant de reprendre sa canette et d'en boire une longue gorgée.

Préférant ne faire aucune remarque sur sa tenue, le cadet l'enlaça doucement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Tatsuya après un moment passé à le câliner aussi. Il y a un traiteur en bas, on peut aller chercher un truc.

\- Pourquoi pas. Tu veux que j'y aille ?

\- Non tu es l'invité. Reste assis, j'y vais.

\- D'accord. Je t'attends ici alors, fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Hai, fit l'aîné en se levant pour se diriger vers lentrée, se chausser et sortir.

Une fois son petit ami sorti, Ryo soupira. Il n'aimait pas obliger les autres, mais le cas de Tatsuya méritait d'être arrangé. Il ne pouvait pas vivre toute sa vie ainsi.

Un quart dheure plus tard, Ueda remonta en souriant, portant deux plateaux, qu'il posa sur la table basse

\- Monsieur est servi.

\- Baka, plaisanta-t-il en l'embrassant avant de l'attirer contre lui pour manger.

\- Itadakimasu ! fit Tatsuya avant de sattaquer au sien sans se décoller de lui.

– Itadakimasu !

Le lendemain, après leur journée de répétition, Ryo emmena son petit ami au cabinet de son frère.

Plus que tendu à l'idée de raconter sa vie à un parfait inconnu, Tatsuya n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur départ de la jimusho.

Son cadet se gara ensuite, puis le guida jusqu'au cabinet dans lequel il entra. Averti par un carillon, Sousuke arriva. Plus grand qu'eux d'eux d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, il y avait une grande ressemblance entre lui et son frère.

\- Salut aniki.

\- Bonjour.

\- Ça va si je viens pendant la séance ?

\- Il vaut mieux que je sois seul avec lui.

\- Ryo... fit seulement Tatsuya comme une prière.

\- S'il te plait, Aniki. Au moins pour cette fois.

\- Bon. On verra. Suivez-moi.

Il les guida ensuite vers une salle. Là, il s'installa derrière son bureau et leur demanda de s'assoir face à lui.

S'il devait affronter cette épreuve, il ne voulait pas le faire seul. D'autant que l'aîné des Nishikido était intimidant.

Un peu bloqué, Ueda sassit face au psychiatre et sembla se statufier.

Celui-ci sortit ensuite un bloc-note d'un tiroir et griffonna quelques mots en haut de la page avant de regarder son patient par-dessus ses lunettes. Il lui sourit alors, remarquant son malaise.

\- Détendez-vous, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, seulement pour vous aider. On va commencer alors. Dites-moi... quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?

Ca y était, les questions embarrassantes commencaient.

\- Quand j'avais 13 ans... murmura-t-il.

\- Hum... Est-ce que vous en souffrez aujourd'hui ou vous y êtes habitué ?

\- J'ai l'habitude. Ca fait partie de moi...

\- Je vois. Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Il y a quelque chose qui vous passionne ?

\- Chanter, danser, être sur scène.

\- Et en dehors de ça?

Le plus âgé des deux cadets secoua la tête. Il fallait être lucide : en dehors de son travail, il n'avait aucune passion. A moins qu'on considère son adoration pour Gackt comme une passion.

\- Vous avez des frères et sœur ?

\- Une soeur. Plus jeune, répondit Tatsuya qui ne voyait pas le rapport entre ces questions et son problème.

\- Oh, parlez moi d'elle un peu. Que fait-elle dans la vie ?

\- Elle étudie les beaux arts.

\- Hum, fit Sousuke en écrivant sur son bloc en se disant que Tatsuya n'était pas très bavard. Vous vous entendez bien avec elle ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, sensei, mais qu'est ce que ces questions ont à voir avec mon problème ? finit-il par s'agacer.

\- J'essaie de vous délier la langue, Ueda-san. Parce que si vous ne parlez pas, je ne pourrai pas vous aider.

L'explication calma le KAT-TUN. Evidemment, vu sous cet angle... Il soupira.

\- Oui, je m'entends bien avec elle. C'est d'ailleurs une des seules personnes sur lesquelles je puisse compter à part Ryo, Keii et Hiro.

\- Hiro ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hiroyuki, mon cousin.

\- Et Keii ?

\- Mon... En fait son statut est un peu compliqué pour le moment... fit Tatsuya en rougissant.

\- Il est sorti avec lui avant moi, précisa Ryo, mais Tatsu l'aime encore.

\- Je vois. Et donc ces quatre personnes sont celles en qui vous avez confiance. Parlez-moi un peu de votre adolescence. Vous avez des souvenirs marquants ?

A ces mots, lintéressé se referma comme une huître et plus un son ne franchit ses lèvres.

L'aîné poussa un profond soupir en posant ses lunettes sur son bureau et se redressa, le regard strict et sévère.

\- Arrêtez de vous fermer ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si vous ne me dites rien ?! Alors vous allez répondre à mes questions ou vous allez voir ailleurs !

\- Aniki ! Laisse-lui une chance. C'est plus profond que tu ne le crois.

Ne supportant pas d'être brusqué à ce sujet, Tatsuya se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise dans le mouvement et serra les poings, foudroyant du regard l'aîné des Nishikido.

\- Réjouissez-vous, sensei, j'arrête de vous faire perdre votre temps !

Et sur ces mots, il sortit en claquant violemment la porte.

\- Tatsu ! fit le plus jeune en se levant pour partir à sa suite, fusillant du regard son frère qui se renfrogna.

Il le rattrapa dans le couloir et le força à se retourner pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Laisse-moi, Ryo ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Je n'aurais jamais du venir !

\- Ecoute-moi... Calme-toi... lui souffla-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Je comprends que c'est difficile pour toi d'en parler, mais comprends-le aussi. Tu n'es pas assez coopératif à son goût. Et je pense que le fait que tu fasses ça pour moi et non pour toi joue aussi... non ?

\- Je nen sais rien, répondit l'aîné plus doucement. En tout cas ce ne sont ni la patience ni le tact qui l'étouffent.

\- Hum, acquiesça Ryo en le berçant doucement. Tu préfères aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ou tu veux continuer avec lui ?

\- Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à parler à qui que ce soit...

\- Je pense que si, mais il faut que tu le fasses pour toi, et pas pour moi ou pour Keii...

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable...

\- Tatsu... Tu peux pas vivre indéfiniment comment ça...

\- Mais ca fait tellement longtemps, c'est une démarche difficile. Et être bombardé de questions n'aide pas.

\- Je comprends, Tatsu. Mais on a pas vraiment d'autre solution...

\- Je... vais faire un effort...

\- Tu le fais pour toi ? Tu veux être libéré de ça ?

\- Je n'y avais pas réfléchi...

\- Dis-moi, maintenant. Tu veux faire un effort pour me faire plaisir ou parce que tu en as assez de cette situation ?

\- Anooo... Les deux ?

\- Honnêtement ?

L'aîné soupira.

\- Honnêtement, pour le moment c'est encore pour toi. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse quelque chose pour moi. Mais je veux bien essayer.

Le cadet poussa un petit soupir.

\- Si tu pars dans l'optique que rien ne changera, en effet, rien ne changera. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Pas vraiment... Mais je suis si habitué...

\- C'est grave de se dire que tu t'es habitué à ça, Tatsu.

\- Ben tu sais en plus de dix ans, on a le temps de s'habituer...

\- Je me doute, mais il faut que ça s'arrête tout ça... Je ne veux pas te voir craindre ton reflet.

\- Mon reflet... j'ai déjà du mal à le voir dans les miroirs de la salle de répétition...

\- Justement, il faut que ça change. Tu n'as pas à le craindre. Tu es beau.

\- Ca fait au moins dix fois que tu me le dis...

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Je ne te le dirais pas sinon. Crois en mes paroles, un peu.

\- Je te crois, Ryo... Ce que j'ai dis à ton frère, c'est la vérité. Il n'y a que 4 personnes sur cette planète à qui je fasse confiance. Et tu en fais partie.

\- Ca me touche beaucoup mais... ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut croire, mais mes paroles en elles-mêmes. Il faut que tu croies que tu es beau.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis être laid. Juste que... mes traits ne sont pas... enfin tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Baka, lâcha-t-il en lui assénant une tape sur la tête.

\- Oi !

Le plus âgé serra son cadet contre lui et nicha son nez dans son cou pour se donner du courage, puis inspira et se dirigea à nouveau vers le cabinet.

En voyant son patient revenir, Sousuke se leva et s'inclina.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas tès professionnel.

\- Je me suis également emporté vite... mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très loquace... voir même d'asocial.

Le plus âgé se redressa et lui sourit doucement en se rasseyant.

\- Vous voulez continuer ?

\- Il le faut...

\- C'est vrai. Reprenons alors. Est-ce que vous avez des souvenirs particuliers de votre adolescence ?

Faisant un effort surhumain, le KAT-TUN se replongea dans ses pénibles souvenirs.

\- J'avais 13 ans. Mes camarades avaient caché mes affaires après la gym et m'avaient laissé un uniforme de fille... J'ai du passer la journée comme ça...

\- Je vois... fit-il en écrivant sur son bloc. Et c'est ce qui a déclenché cette... répulsion de vous-même ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... mais tout a commencé ce jour-là...

\- Que s'est-il passé par la suite ?

\- Je ne sais plus au juste. Ils ont commencé à me sunommer "Tatsuko" et à faire des allusions continuelle à mon visage...

\- Il est vrai que vous avez un visage fin, mais de là à vous comparer à une fille... Et c'est donc avec le temps que vous avez commencé à vouloir vous cacher ?

\- Les choses ont empiré avec les années... J'ai fini par en avoir assez...

\- Et vous avez fait quelque pour ça ou vous avez seulement subi ?

\- Au début, je me suis rebellé... mais j'ai fini par abandonner...

\- Et cela dure depuis combien de temps ?

\- Mon... "rejet" vous voulez dire ? Ca a commencé à 13 ans, j'en ai presque 28 maintenant. Faites le calcul. Quinze ans.

\- Je vois. Effectivement, c'est une très longue période... Le traumatisme est donc d'autant plus profond... Hum...

Posant son menton sur sa main repliée, il relut les notes qu'il avait prises, entourant certaines, en barrant d'autres.

\- Ce n'est pas simple, je le conçois...

Ca, il n'avait pas besoin d'un psychiatre pour le savoir. S'il n'avait pas d'autre conclusion à apporter...

\- Bien, je vais réfléchir à une méthode pour vous libérer de ce poids. Pouvez-vous revenir la semaine prochaine à la même heure ?

\- Anooo... je suppose que oui...

\- Parfait, fit-il en souriant. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser ? Il faut que je parle à mon baka de frère.

\- Oi, aniki...

\- Je t'attend dehors, Ryo, fit Ueda en hochant la tête.

Il aurait du se sentir soulagé d'avoir parlé de tout ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait fait que ramener à la surface des souvenirs qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour enfouir au fond de sa mémoire toutes ces années. Il entendait encore les voix moqueuses de ses camarades l'appeller "Tatsuko"...

\- Hai. A tout à l'heure.

Une fois la porte refermée, l'aîné des Nishikido fixa son cadet.

\- Alors, j'attends des explications.

\- Ano... sur quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis avant ?

\- Ben... j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal... souffla le plus jeune en baissant la tête devant le regard sévère de Sousuke.

\- Tu me pense à se point intolérant ? Bon sang, Ryo, tu es mon frère, pas un étranger !

\- Je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu aurais pu ne pas accepter que j'aime les hommes...

\- Je ne suis ni intolérant, ni homophobe. Et même si je n'avais pas accepté, je ne te l'aurais pas dis. Si tu es heureux comme ça, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu l'es au moins ?

\- Bien sûr. Outre son manque de confiance en lui et la haine qu'il se porte, Tatsu est quelqu'un d'adorable. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec lui.

\- Il a quand même un sacré problème... (il s'interrompit, puis reprit) Tu as dis au téléphone qu'il était ton deuxième petit ami... Je peux savoir depuis quand tu... as commencé à sortir avec des hommes ?

\- Le premier... c'était il y a un an. On s'est séparé il y a cinq mois environ. Tegoshi Yuya, ça doit te dire quelque chose.

\- Vaguement... Ce n'est pas un membre de ton groupe ?

\- Si. On a rompu parce qu'il est tombé amoureux de Yamapi.

\- Un autre membre de ton groupe non ? Vous êtes tous gay ou bi ?

\- Bah on va dire que passer la quasi totalité de nos journées entourés de mecs, ça aide à changer de bord... Pour tout te dire... je suis bi depuis environ six ans...

La stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits du plus âgé des deux frères, puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Et je ne l'apprends que maintenant ? Bonjour la confiance...

\- Gomen... mais au début, je l'ai rejeté... Je ne l'ai accepté que depuis que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Tego-nyan.

\- Je vois... Et tu pense rester longtemps avec Ueda-san ?

\- Autant de temps que possible. Je l'aime vraiment. Le seul problème, comme il l'a dit, c'est qu'il est aussi encore amoureux de Keii-chan, son ex. Du coup, comme c'est assez difficile pour lui de devoir faire un choix puisqu'il nous aime tous les deux, il nous a proposé de faire ménage à trois.

Cette fois, les yeux du psychiatre s'écarquillère démesurément.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ben euh...

\- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?

\- Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

\- Tu n'as quand mpême pas sérieusement l'intention d'accepter quelque chose d'aussi tordu , rassure-moi ?

\- J'ai déjà accepté.

\- ... Tu vas accepter de partager celui que tu aime avec un autre ?

\- C'est ça où il restera malheureux. Mais la condition de Tatsu, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on se le partage, mais qu'on fasse tout ensemble.

\- Ensemble ? C'est à dire... (l'aîné s'interompit, préférant ne pas savoir le reste) Mais tu n'aime pas ce Keii, pas vrai ?

\- Je l'apprécie beaucoup. J'imagine qu'avec le temps, ça peut être envisageable.

\- Je continue à penser que ce plan tordu est une folie. Et le troisième, il en pense quoi ?

\- Il n'a pas encore donné sa réponse.

\- Et tu pense qu'il dira quoi ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Il aime encore Tatsu, donc peut-être qu'il dira oui. Mais se dire que je serai là aussi... Il ne voudra peut-être pas.

\- A mon avis, vous allez droit dans le mur tous les trois. Il y aura forcémment où toi au ce Keii ne supporterez plus de partager Ueda-san avec l'autre.

\- Hum... on verra. On y est pas encore. On attend la réponse de Keii-chan. Sinon... tu... tu comptes raconter tout ça à to-san et kaa-chan ?

\- Non. Je préfère éviter de les choquer. Il vaut mieux qu'ils croient que leur fils mène une vie à peu près rangée.

\- Oh... c'est... blessant...

\- Moi, je m'en fiche, comme je te l'ai dis, ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux, même si je ne te cache pas que ce plan ne me plait pas. Mais nos parents... enfin imagine leur tête s'ils l'apprenaient, eux qui ne savent même pas que tu es bi...

\- C'est vrai... tu dois avoir raison. Mais si ça se passe bien entre nous trois, je serais bien ammené à les leur présenter...

Sousuke soupira.

\- Tu t'es mis dans une drôle de situation, petit frère...

\- Hum... et j'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de les décevoir, mais j'aimerais aussi leur présenter Tatsu... c'est compliqué.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

\- Hum... Bon, je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir des choses à faire.

\- Ryo... En ce qui le concerne, c'est grave. Il va falloir être très patient, ça risque de prendre des mois.

\- Hai. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est effrayant chez lui. Tout ce qui peut le refléter a été voilé ou enlevé...

\- Tout ? Tout quoi au juste ? Il faut que je sache pour mesurer l'ampleur du travail.

\- Les miroirs, la télé... Les couverts sont en plastique... Les rideaux sont opaques et presque toujours fermés...

\- Je vois... Et bien il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge...

\- J'en ai bien l'impression... fit le cadet en baissant la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère, fit alors Sousuke en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce sera très long, mais il s'en sortira.

\- Hai. Merci pour ton aide, aniki.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est mon travail. Mais j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je tombe sur un cas comme le sien depuis que j'exerce.

Ryo hocha la tête tout en se levant.

\- On va y aller. A la semaine prochaine.

\- D'accord. Et n'hésite pas à m'appeller si les choses évoluent dans un sens ou l'autre. Parfois même une seule séance peut suffire à débloquer les choses. Même si pour lui j'en doute.

\- J'y penserai.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire puis se tourna et quitta le bureau pour aller retrouver son compagnon dans la salle d'attente.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

\- Pas grave, répondit Tatsuya. Ca a été ? Il a été compréhensif avec toi ?

\- Il a accepté mon orientation mais il est pas trop d'accord pour intégrer Keii-chan...

\- Il doit me trouver tordu... Et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer... soupira l'aîné.

\- Mais non, tu as eu raison de proposer ça. Ça peut marcher, ajouta-t-il en déverouillant sa voiture. Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir?

\- Hum. Je ne veux pas rester seul, répondit Ueda en ouvrant la portière pour se glisser sur le siège passager. Mais tu pense vraiment que ca peut marcher a trois ?

\- Tout le monde aime Keii-chan. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Donc je suppose que ça peut marcher.

\- Oui, il est gentil, c'est ce que je répétais sans arrêt quand on était ensemble, sourit Tatsuya.

\- Après, faut voir si lui arrive à me supporter...

\- On verra bien. J'espère qu'il voudra bien essayer au moins. Mais toi ca ira ? Je veux dire... heu... si tu me vois l'embrasser etc...

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureux.

\- Mais je veux que tu sois heureux aussi, Ryo ! protesta Tatsuya.

\- Si je suis avec toi, tout me va, fit-il avec un sourire.

\- J'ai peur de te rendre malheureux, de te faire du mal...

\- On verra, ne ? On n'y est pas encore. Peut-être que Keii-chan ne voudra pas.

\- Hum... fit l'aîné avant de redevenir silencieux, fixant la route.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? demanda ensuite le cadet.

\- Ce que tu veux. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas difficile.

\- Ben je sais, mais je veux acheter quelque chose que tu aimes vraiment.

\- Alors des gyozas s'il te plait.

\- Ça marche pour les gyozas. J'en ai encore, donc pas besoin d'en acheter. Et j'ai refait mon stock de limonade.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tatsuya et il ébouriffa les cheveux d'ébène de son cadet.

\- Mou... Pas les cheveux... protesta-t-il vaguement.

Un éclat de rire salua cette protestation, fait assez rare, puis Ueda regarda de nouveau la route sans cesser de sourire.

Heureux de l'entendre rire, Ryo déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

Un moment plus tard, tous deux passaient la porte de l'appartement et, après s'être déchaussé, Tatsuya alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en prenant soin de ne pas se placer devant la télévision éteinte.

Ryo le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, deux assiettes pleines de gyozas dans les mains et deux cannettes dans ses poches. Il posa les assiettes et tendit la limonade à son compagnon alors que lui décapsulait une bière.

\- Merci, sourit le plus âgé, avant douvrir sa propre canette.

Il en but une longue gorgée, puis prit ses baguettes et, après le traditionnel itadakimasu, commenca a manger.

Le plus jeune le suivit et mangea tranquillement en silence, piochant parfois dans le bol de riz qu'il avait prit en plus, puis, il se redressa d'un coup et se tourna vers lui.

\- Ah, je suis bête ! Tu veux du riz aussi ?

\- Oh non merci. J'ai assez mangé, répondit-il en reposant ses baguettes après son cinquième gyoza.

\- D'accord.

Le Kanjani s'activa à terminer son repas puis, une fois cela fait, il se cala dans le canapé et attira son compagnon contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

Dans cette position, l'aîné, qui se sentait bien, posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet.

Ryo répondit alors au baiser en le serrant contre lui, s'amusant à pincer doucement et à lécher les lèvres de Tatsuya.

Sentant ça, ce dernier accentua le baiser en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, passant une main sur sa nuque.

Les lèvres du plus jeune s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent passer l'intruse, venant la caresser de sa langue, une main glissant dans ses cheveux.

La tendre intruse chercha sa jumelle, puis se mit à danser avec elle avec tendresse et amour.

Tout en caressant ses pommettes des pouces, le cadet entoura sa langue, la cajola avec douceur, l'entraînant parfois dans une danse plus rapide et rythmée avant de revenir à un tempo plus lent.

Le souffle du plus agé prit une allure plus rapide, alors que le baiser prenait de l'ardeur et, bientôt, il dut respirer par le nez, son souffle brûlant se déposant sur leurs lèvres fusionnées.

Engagé dans un baiser qui prenait peu à peu de l'ardeur, Ryo se rapprocha de son compagnon en le serrant avec force contre lui, dévorant sa bouche avec délice et passion.

Une nouvelle fois, lardeur du baiser fit gémir Tatsuya sans qu'il sen rende compte ni qu'il s'appercoive qu'il réagissait physiquement.

Mais Ryo ne l'arrêta pas, déjà lui-même parti dans les méandres du plaisir qu'il ressentait en l'embrassant.

C'est en se sentant soudain à l'étroit dans son boxer, que Tatsuya comprit ce qui se passait et il vira au cramoisi.

Essoufflé, le cadet lâcha ses lèvres et darda sur lui un regard brûlant de désir, lui-même excité par ce baiser fougueux. Sa respiration chutant sur les lèvres de son petit ami, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ryo... fit lainé dune voix plus rauque que dhabitude.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Tatsu... souffla l'interpelé.

\- Moi aussi... murmura l'intéressé.

\- Tu veux?

Il se rappella soudain de l'intolèrable douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Keiichiro avait prit possession de son corps et de la crainte passa dans son regard, alors qu'il murmurait son aprobation.

\- Je voudrais que tu le fasses...

\- Quoi ?! Non, Ryo, je ne saurais pas ! paniqua le plus âgé.

\- Shhht... fit le cadet en passant une main sur sa joue. Ça va bien se passer... S'il te plait...

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée...

\- Tatsu... Onegai...

Il en avait envie, mais il y avait cette appréhension confinant à la panique... Il plongea les yeux dans ceux, à la fois suppliants et pleins de désir de son compagnon et rendit les armes.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-il.

Heureux d'avoir son approbation, Ryo l'embrassa tendrement en le prenant par les mains et, se levant, l'attira doucement vers sa chambre, son regard ancré dans les siens. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'assit sur le lit et le fit installer à côté de lui, avant d'approcher son visage du sien pour reprendre le baiser, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Absolument sûr, répondit-il en passant ses doigts sous son t-shirt pour caresser la peau douce de son ventre tout en l'embrassant.

Le doux contact fit frémir Ueda, qui plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité en se placant instinctivement au dessus de lui.

Ryo s'allongea alors, l'attirant au-dessus de lui et répondit avec fougue au baiser, sa main remontant petit à petit sur son buste, découvrant ses détails, sa musculature.

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa, du à la fois au baiser et à la caresse sur sa peau. Pris d'une soif de découverte, le KAT-TUN passa à son tour les mains sous le haut de son cadet.

Un soupir de plaisir passa alors les lèvres du plus jeune qui amena sa main sur sa poitrine, titillant son téton du pouce, le faisant rouler pour le faire durcir.

La caresse fit réellement gémir lainé qui ne sy attendait pas.

\- Mmmmh...

Souhaitant faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations à son compagnon, Ryo continua ce traitement, tout en retirant le t-shirt devenu encombrant, sa bouche déposant de langoureux baisers sur son visage et dand son cou.

Il avait déja ressenti ça une fois, mais c'était trop bon et une nouvelle plainte lui échappa alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, lui laissant libre accès à son cou.

Le Kanjani en profita alors pour y laisser un suçon alors que ses mains continuaient de l'explorer, caressant afin de trouver ses points sensibles.

\- Mmmmh... Ryo... fit l'aîné lorsque les mains de son cadet passèrent sur ses côtes, puis descendirent, effleurant son bas-ventre.

\- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres avant de repartir vers sa gorge.

\- Han... Mmmh... Ouiiii... fit Tatsuya, le souffle court.

\- Ce n'est que le début, souffla-t-il avant de se redresser pour ôter son t-shirt.

Il se rallongea ensuite, attirant son compagnon sur lui et enroura ses hanches de ses jambes pour faire se rencontrer leurs virilités tendues à travers leurs pantalons et se remit à l'embrasser et le caresser.

Le brusque contact fit émettre à l'aîné un hoquet étranglé mais ses bras encerclèrent la taille de son cadet et il le serra contre lui pour accentuer le contact.

\- Mmmh... Tatsu... gémit-il d'une voix rauque et grave en se frottant contre lui, ses lèvres s'attardant sur le lobe de son oreille.

\- Mmmmh ! Haaaan ! Ryo mmmmh !

Gémissant à son oreille, Ryo rejeta la tête en arrière, submergé par le plaisir que faisaient naître en lui ces caresses.

Le désir qui pulsait dans ses reins commencait à se faire douloureux et, pour se soulager, il commenca à frotter son bassin contre le sien.

\- Mmmmh ! Aaah ! Encore ! fit le cadet en le serrant contre lui, son désir montant en flèche.

Après quelques instants de ce traitement, Ueda, hypersensible de par son inexpérience, se tendit brusquement et, les mains crispées sur les hanches de Ryo, se libéra dans un long râle rauque.

Entendre soudainement jouir son amant provoqua également la libération de Ryo qui poussa un grand cri d'extase en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Désolé, s'excusa l'aîné, cramoisi d'avoir craqué sans que rien ne se soit passé.

\- Pas grave... Woh... Ça m'était jamais arrivé...

\- Quoi... donc ? demanda Tatsuya, encore mal remis.

\- Ben de... partir comme ça... sans qu'il se soit rien passé.

\- C'est... ma faute...

\- He ? Mais pourquoi... tu dis ça ?

\- Ben... Cest moi qui ai commencé à me frotter contre toi...

\- Et alors ? C'était très bien !

\- Tu crois ? fit le plus âgé, incertain. Regarde dans quel état on est...

Son regard avait porté sur leurs pantalons respectifs souillés du plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

\- Franchement, je m'en fous. Il n'y a que toi qui soit important. Que notre plaisir.

\- Mais... tu te rends compte quon est déjà... partis alors qu'il ne sest rien passé ?

\- Ça prouve qu'on s'aime vraiment, Tatsu. Ce n'est pas juste du sexe, mais surtout notre amour.

L'ainé hocha la tête et fixa de nouveau son amant.

\- Tu... as toujours envie ?

\- Toujours. Et plus encore qu'avant.

\- Malgré quon soit... partis ?

\- Hai...

Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour reprendre où ils sétaient involontairement arretés, Tatsuya se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sans se douter que ce geste avait un pouvoir.

En voyant cela, Ryo se redressa pour accéder à ces lèvres bien trop tentantes et il l'embrassa à l'en étouffer, ses mains parcourant de nouveau son buste et son dos.

N'étant jamais contre un baiser, l'aîné y répondit de tout son âtre, tandis que son souffle s'accélérait de nouveau sous les caresses de son cadet.

Malgré le fait que son aîné soit au-dessus de lui, Ryo s'appliqua à défaire sa ceinture puis son pantalon pour glisser sa main dans son boxer et caresser avec passion le membre de son compagnon.

La caresse, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, fit émettre à Tatsuya un hoquet étranglé, suivi d'un gémissement.

\- Haaaa... Ryo, mmmmh...

Tout en picorant ses lèvres de petits baisers, celui-ci continua son langoureux massage, avant de dévier vers son cou dans lequel il laissa un nouveau suçon.

\- Haaaa, Ryoooo ! gémit de nouveau Ueda. A... Arrâte, si... non je... vais...

\- Alors prends-moi... Maintenant...

\- Main... Maintenant ? bafouilla Tatsuya qui en perdit ses moyens. Mais...

\- S'il te plait... J'ai tellement envie de toi...

De nouveau, le plus âgé hésita, sa peur de mal s'y prendre et de faire souffrir son compagnon le submergeant au point de transparaitre dans ses yeux.

\- Ryo...

\- Onegai... Tatsu...

Déglutissant péniblement, le plus âgé entreprit de se débarasser de ses propres vêtements, avant de faire de même avec son compagnon, avec des mains tremblantes, puis se replaca au dessus de lui.

Ryo entoura ensuite ses hanches de ses jambes et lui fit signe de commencer.

Se souvenant des gestes de Keiichiro envers lui, le KAT-TUN porta donc sa main a la bouche de son cadet, le coeur battant et sans le quitter des yeux.

Le Kanjani les happa directement, pour les sucer et les mordiller avec sensualité, sans le quitter des yeux.

Sentir la langue du plus jeune aller et venir sur ses doigts fit gémir Tatsuya qui, malgré sa crainte, avait très envie de lui. Il les ôta donc et approcha sa main de l'intimité de son petit ami.

Celui-ci remonta son bassin pour avoir une meilleure position et lui fit signe de commencer.

La peur au ventre, il hocha la tête et introduisit très doucement un doigt en lui, avant de s'immobiliser immédiatement.

Ayant déjà vécu cela, la douleur fut tellement minime pour le cadet qu'elle n'apparut pas dans son regard.

Incertant mais ne le voyant pas réagir, il introduisit un second doigt, suivi dun troisième lorsqu'il s'apperçut que son compagnon ne semblait pas avoir mal et amorça quelques va-et-vient.

Après quelques instants, Ryo se mit à gémir, les yeux à demi-fermés.

\- Mmmh... Tatsu...

Encouragé, l'intéressé accentua les mouvements de sa main.

\- Haaaa... Hmmm... Tatsu... Viens...

Retirant alors sa main, Ueda approcha alors son membre de l'intimité de Ryo et le pénétra doucement dans un râle de plaisir, avant de s'immobiliser, le coeur battant.

Ayant poussé un grand cri de plaisir en le sentant enfin en lui, Ryo accrocha ses mains à ses épaules, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne, le souffle déjà court.

Le cri de Ryo ne semblant contenir aucune souffrance, Tatsuya fut soulagé et, après quelques secondes destinées à se calmer, donna quelques timides coups de bassin, les mains enfoncées dans le matelas de part et d'autre du corps de son compagnon, en ahanant.

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez pour le cadet qui accompagna chaque mouvement d'un coup de reins, qui démultiplia leur plaisir commun.

\- Haaaa ! N... Non, R... Ryo, arrête, sinon, je... vais pas... tenir, articula péniblement l'aîné.

\- On reco... mmencera... répondit-il, n'aimant pas l'idée de devoir attendre.

Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir, mais accéléra ses coups de reins tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, descendant pour titiller ses tétons de la langue.

\- Haaaa ! Mmmh ! Encore !

Le plaisir montant en lui à une allure folle, Ryo s'agrippa aux hanches se son aîné et suivit le mouvement, l'accentuant pour le rendre plus profond et passionné.

\- Aaaah, Ryooo ! gémit Tatsuya en se lâchant complètement, donnant des coups de reins aussi puissants que désordonnés. Cest booon !

C'était même plus que ça, mais le plaisir était si fort que ses idées ne suivaient plus.

Bientôt, le cadet poussa de véritables cris de plaisir, le visage rougi par les sensations, sa peau se couvrant d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Le plaisir se faisant violent, il ne fallut à Tatsuya que quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires pour se libérer en criant le prénom de son compagnon.

La sensation de la semence du KAT-TUN en lui provoqua la soudaine jouissance du cadet qui se cambra alors, tendu comme un arc, en se libérant entre leurs corps dans un grand cri rauque.

Epuisé, l'aîné retomba doucement sur son amant, haletant.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, la joue sur son torse.

\- Moi aussi... mon amour... Je t'aime... souffla Ryo en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si... wow, fit-il lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle.

\- Je t'avais dit que tout se passerait bien... lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Oui, mais à ce point...

\- Je suis content que tu aies pu y goûter. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu le fasses.

\- Merci, mon coeur...

\- Oh... Oui, appelle-moi comme ça...

\- hum ?

\- Appelle-moi "mon coeur" comme tu viens de le faire...

\- Tu aimes ? Vraiment ? Tu ne trouve pas ca gnan gnan ?

\- Non, c'est adorable. Et toi, tu aimes que je t'appelle "mon amour"?

\- Oui. Je naurais jamais pensé que quelquun mappellerait comme ca un jour.

\- Alors je t'appellerai... comme ça... fit-il en le serrant contre lui alors que ses yeux se fermaient progressivement.

\- Ca me va. Oyasumi mon coeur, fit Tatsuya tout aussi épuisé.

Mais Ryo n'entendit pas ces derniers mots car il s'était déjà endormi, pelotonné contre lui et, à son tour, le plus agé finit par sendormir aussi.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, étant comme d'habitude un lève-tard, Ryo ne se réveilla pas lorsque les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les rideaux tirés, et se blottit contre son compagnon.

Ayant l'habitude des rideaux opaques de sa chambre, les rayons du soleil tirèrent Tatsuya du sommeil et il ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

En entendant la plainte, le cadet ouvrit difficilement les yeux, avant de pousser un petit gémissement en se blottissant dans ses bras, mécontent d'avoir été tiré du sommeil.

\- Ohayo, mon coeur. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- 'Hayo... marmonna-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Tu t'es écroulé encore plur vite que moi.

\- Ah ? M'en souviens pas...

\- M'étonne pas, sourit l'aîné en lembrassant dans les cheveux.

Il remua légèrement et grimaca.

\- Anoo... Ryo, mon coeur... Anoo... fit-il, embarassé.

\- Hum ? Nani ?

\- Anooo... On s'est endormis sans que... Anoo... Je suis toujours... en toi...

\- He ? Bah... J'aurai un peu mal...

\- Mais je veux pas que tu aies mal...

\- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète. Ça reste supportable normalement.

Une petite grimace accueillit cette affirmation.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Mais oui, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez. Tu as bien dormi sinon ?

\- Comme une masse. Je n'avais pas dormi comme ca depuis longtemps.

\- Tu as été doué hier soir, sourit Ryo en caressant doucement du bout des doigts le flanc de son compagnon.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, sourit Ueda, un peu gêné.

\- Je suis vraiment content qu'on ait pu le faire, tu sais.

\- Tu n'es pas frustré ?

\- Pourquoi je le serais ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas... Enfin tu ne l'as pas fais...

\- Baka. Je voulais vraiment que tu le fasses. Mon tour viendra quand tu pourras le supporter, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Alors, tu ne regrette pas ?

\- Non. Je suis content d'être la première personne à qui tu as fait l'amour.

Cette déclaration fit virer le plus agé au cramoisi.

\- Kawaii... souffla Ryo avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Kyaaa... Dis pas ca...

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

\- Parce que je suis pas kawaii...

\- Ça c'est faux. Quand tu rougis comme ça, tu me fais fondre tellement tu es craquant...

\- Craquant ? Tu confonds pas ?

\- Non, attends... fit-il avant de prendre la main de Tatsuya pour la poser sur son coeur. Tu sens ? Et juste pour ça...

\- He ? Juste parce que... j'ai rougi ?

\- Oui... Je suis vraiment dingue de toi, tu sais.

\- Je suis fou de toi aussi, mon coeur.

Le cadet eut un sourire tendre et continua de garder la main de Tatsuya sur sa poitrine.

\- Et toi, il faudrait que je fasse quoi pour que ton coeur s'emballe comme le mien ?

\- Anoo... je ne sais pas. Il bat toujours vite quand je suis avec toi.

\- Alors ça ferait rien de plus si je rougissais ?

\- Peut-etre que si. Mais pourquoi rougirais-tu ?

\- Ben je sais pas, il faudrait que tu dises un truc qui me ferait rougir...

\- Il faudra que je trouve quoi alors, fit l'aîné dans un sourire chou.

Attendri, Ryo se redressa comme il put pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, entrecroisant leurs jambes, une main blottie contre sa mâchoire.

\- Il va falloir se lever, finit par dire Ueda en caressant les cheveux d'ébène de son cadet.

\- Mou... Je veux pas... geignit celui-ci en nichant son visage dans son cou. Je veux rester là avec toi...

\- Je voudrais aussi, mais j'ai une réunion cet après-midi et Kame va me tuer si je suis en retard, fit doucement Tatsuya en lembrassant sur le bout du nez.

\- C'est nul... souffla-t-il en faisant une petite moue contrariée.

\- Ne boude pas, mon coeur. Je reviens ce soir.

\- Hum, d'accord. Tu peux prendre la douche si tu veux.

\- D'accord.

Il allait se lever, quand il se souvint qu'il était toujours en lui et le plus agé vira au cramoisi.

\- Ano... Je... me retire, daccord ? murmura-t-il.

\- Vas-y... doucement, ne ?

\- Hai...

Craignant plus que tout de lui faire mal, Ueda se retira donc avec d'infinies précautions et une grande délicatesse puis, inquiet, demanda :

\- Ca va ?

\- Parfait, sourit le plus jeune en l'embrassant sur la joue. Allez, direction la douche maintenant.

Soulagé, Tatsuya se leva et ramassa ses vêtements en se penchant sans penser à ce que cette vision pouvait donner comme idées à son compagnon.

Celui-ci se mordit violemment la lèvre en se laissant tomber sur le dos et expira profondément, tentant d'oublier cette vision plus qu'alléchante.

Inconscient de l'effet produit, Tatsuya se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et se glissa avec délices sous l'eau chaude, chantonnant Ordinary sans y penser.

Déglutissant avec peine, Ryo, dont les ardeurs venaient se se réveiller, le suivit et se glissa derrière lui, son torse se collant au dos de Tatsuya et ses mains passant sur son ventre.

\- Tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus à tes gestes, mon amour... souffla-t-il avant de mordiller son oreille.

Ne s'attendant pas a cette intrusion, le plus âgé sursauta violemment et porta la main à son coeur.

\- Tu m'as fais peur !

\- Tatsu... fit Ryo en le serrant contre lui, pressant son bassin excité contre son postérieur, ses mains glissant sur son buste.

Les yeux de l'aîné sécarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit et il vira au cramoisi.

\- Ryo... Tu... souffla-t-il.

\- Fallait pas te pencher comme ça devant moi, mon amour...

\- Mais... je n'ai rien fais, j'ai juste ramassé mes affaires...

\- Justement... Tu m'as offert une vue plus qu'appétissante...

\- Ryo... On a... pas le temps, objecta le KAT-TUN, que les mains de son compagnon qui le parcouraient déconcentraient.

\- Gomen... souffla l'interpelé en s'écartant. Je... J'ai oublié... Je t'attends dans la chambre...

\- A... Attend... Maintenant que tu mas touché... Anoo...

\- He ? Mais je t'ai à peine caressé...

\- Je sais... Cest bête... Je suis vraiment trop sensible...

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux alors.

\- On a rien le temps de faire...

\- Désolé... J'aurais dû refouler mon envie...

\- Tant pis. Il faudra attendre ce soir...

\- Hum... Gomen... souffla Ryo avant de se retourner pour quitter la salle de bain.

Sauf que maintenant, il avait un problème. N'ayant qu'une solution pour l'éliminer, il entoura son membre de sa main et y appliqua de vigoureux va-et-vient qui le firent gémir.

De même, dans la chambre, Ryo passa ses doigts sur sa virilité, allongé sur le lit et des gémissements passèrent ses lèvres.

La douche s'arrêta et les sons érotiques parvinrent aux oreilles de Tatsuya, qui réalisa que son compagnon était dans le même état que lui. Rougissant jusquaux oreilles, il se hâta de se sécher et de remettre ses vêtements de la veille, avant de revenir dans la chambre.

Ryo était à présent allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il les tourna vers lui en le voyant arriver et se redressa.

\- Gomen pour tout à l'heure...

\- Ano... C'est pas grave. Je suis fautif aussi. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à... provoquer un tel... effet...

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cadet qui s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, les mains appuyées sur ses chevilles croisées.

\- Ça viendra. Je prendrai ma douche quand tu seras parti, ça me permettra de profiter encore un peu de toi.

\- je vais y aller tu sais. Il faut que je passe chez moi pour me changer.

\- Oh, déjà... Bon... Tu veux manger un morceau sur la route?

\- Je ne suis pas en avance alors je vais éviter, fit-il en sapprochant pour l'embrasser tendrement. A ce soir, mon coeur.

\- A ce soir, mon Tatsu, répondit le News en lui caressant la joue.

Sur un dernier sourire, l'aîné partit donc rejoindre son groupe.

Après deux heures de réunion commune avec les Arashi pour des émissions où ils étaient les invités les uns des autres, Kame et Ohno déclarèrent une pause et Tatsuya en profita pour aller au distributeur chercher de quoi boire et échaper ainsi au regard d'Aiba qui ne l'avait pas lâché, il ne savait pourquoi.

Là, une voix connue résonna dans le couloir.

\- Allez, une petite pause, ça ne fait pas de mal. Ne, Shiggy-chan?

\- Hai. Oh, je vais en profiter pour rappeler mes parents, je te laisse.

\- D'ac'. À toute !

Keiichiro s'approcha alors de Tatsuya, les yeux rivés sur son portable, et les leva vers lui quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Oh, Tatsu.

\- Bonjour, Keii, fit Ueda en souriant doucement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Tu me manque, mais je vais bien, répondit franchement l'aîné. Et toi ?

Un sourire triste s'étira sur le visage du cadet qui répondit après un petit silence.

\- Je vais bien aussi. Ryo-chan s'occupe bien de toi ?

\- Oui, très bien. Cest un nounours en fait, tu sais.

Le silence retomba, embarassé. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis l'étrange proposition de Tatsuya.

\- Ano... reprit le plus grand. Si... si tu es toujours d'accord... je veux bien essayer... nous trois.

Ne sattendant a aucune réponse et surtout pas à celle-là, le plus âgé le dévisagea, bouche-bée.

\- Sérieusement, tu veux bien essayer ?

\- Hum. Mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera... ano... entre Ryo et moi... Mais je veux essayer. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon...

Ravi de cette réponse, Tatsuya se jeta à son cou, avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, Keii.

Un grand sourire illumina les traits du cadet, qui le serra avec force contre lui, nichant son nez dans son cou.

\- Ca me manquait de te dire ca...

\- Je t'aime, Tatsu... Moi aussi, je t'aime...

\- Viens, on va le dire à Ryo ! fit l'aîné en le prenant par la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

\- Ah, matte ! Il veut toujours aussi ?

\- Hai !

\- Ça va alors. Je te suis.

Sachant son petit ami avec les Kanjani, le KAT-TUN alla tout droit frapper à leur loge.

La porte s'ouvrit quasiment dans l'instant et Maruyama manqua de les percuter.

\- Bakaaaaa ! cria Hina en le poursuivant, hilare.

\- Woh... Il y a de l'ambiance ici.

\- Dokkun ! s'exclama Ryuhei en passant la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Quelqu'un pour toi !

Il disparut ensuite immédiatement, poursuivi par Shingo, alors que l'interpelé se levait pour aller jusqu'à la porte.

\- C'est qui ? Oh, Tatsu ! fit-il en souriant.

Sans le moindre complexe, Tatsuya se jeta aussi à son cou pour l'embrasser, puis dans un grand sourire lumineux, annonca :

\- Keii est d'accord pour essayer tous les trois !


	10. Chapter 10

Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de lui et sourit à Keiichiro, juste derrière.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien?

\- Hai. Je n'ai rien à perdre alors...

\- J'espère que ça marchera bien entre nous.

\- Je suis trop heureux !

\- Si tu es heureux, c'est le principal, fit Ryo en le serrant contre lui avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Koyama qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Il était même si heureux, qu'il éclata de rire, rayonnant.

\- Wah, c'est la première fois qu'on te voit rire comme ça, remarqua Keiichiro en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Oui ! C'est parce que je suis avec vous et que je vous aime !

\- Keii-chan... souffla le Kanjani avant de se pencher vers lui.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné et l'attira contre lui, à la place de Tatsuya, l'embrassant aussi tendrement que possible.

Ne s'attendant pas à un contact si rapide, Keiichiro se laissa pourtant embrasser par son cadet, se faisant la réflexion que ses lèvres étaient douces.

Après quelques instants, Ryo se détacha de lui et tourna les yeux vers le plus âgé, attendant sa réaction.

Ebahi, Ueda avait écarquillé les yeux au geste de Ryo et était resté bouche bée.

\- Bah, tu ne perd pas de temps, constata-il. Keii, ca va ?

\- Ouais. Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout...

\- Désolé de l'avoir fait sans prévenir...

\- Nan ça va.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air choqué en tout cas, fit Tatsuya en souriant.

\- Seulement surpris. Mais je me doute qu'on devra faire plus bien plus plus tard alors...

Les mots employés perturbèrent Ueda, qui perdit son beau sourire.

\- Qu'on DEVRA faire PIRE ? Ca te dégoûte ? demanda le KAT-TUN qui venait de subir un ascenseur émotionnel.

\- Heeee ? Mais calme-toi ! Est-ce que j'ai dit "pire" ? Non ! J'ai seulement dit qu'on devra faire plus !

\- Et ça na pas l'air de te réjouir...

\- C'est juste que je ne suis pas amoureux de Ryo... Je te jure que je ne pensais pas à mal...

\- Je le sais bien... murmura-t-il.

\- Allez, ne fais pas la tête, mon coeur. Si tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui est vrai, alors ça viendra. Laisse-nous un peu de temps...

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Ryo est vraiment un nounours. A la guimauve même.

\- Oi, je suis pas un nounours... protesta le concerné avec une petite moue contrariée.

\- Oh si. Et je trouve ca adorable.

\- Il faut avouer que je ne t'imaginais pas en nounours. Et encore moins à la guimauve, sourit Koyama.

\- C'est pas bien de se moquer... râla encore le plus jeune en croisant les bras.

\- Allez, ne boude pas, fit l'autre News en ébouriffant des cheveux. J'aime ce qui est kawaii comme ça...

Nishikido lui adressa alors un regard étonné.

\- Tu me trouves kawaii ?

\- Avec cet air d'enfant boudeur, complètement !

\- Mou... Je suis pas un enfant...

\- Keii a raison, tu es même très kawaii.

Ryo fit encore la moue puis leur sourit peu à peu avant de les prendre dans ses bras.

\- Si vous m'aimez comme ça, je le resterais pour vous.

\- Heu dites, les... amoureux... intervint alors Subaru, la pause est finie, il faut y retourner.

\- Gomen, je vous ai interrompus.

\- On se retrouve chez moi ce soir ? demanda le plus jeune en souriant.

\- Ca me va, acquiésca Tatsuya. Keii ?

\- Ça marche. A plus alors !

\- A ce soir, sourit Ryo avant de refermer la porte de la loge.

\- Oh Keii, je suis tellement content. Désolé pour tout à l'heure... Mais j'aimerais tellement que ça marche...

Le soir venu, lorsque les activités des groupes se terminèrent, Tatsuya alla chercher ses deux compagnons chez les News avec un grand sourire.

Trop heureux de pouvoir le toucher à nouveau, Keiichiro se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser, Ryo sur ses talons.

L'aîné embrassa tendrement l'un, puis l'autre.

\- Vous avez terminé ?

\- Oui, à l'instant, répondit le plus jeune.

\- On range nos affaires et on arrive.

Sur ces mots, ils se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs sacs alors que Yamapi s'approchait du KAT-TUN.

\- Ryo m'a raconté. Vous allez vous mettre tous les trois alors ?

\- Ano... Oui c'est ça, répondit Ueda, craignant de lire de la réprobation dans le regard de son cadet.

\- Hé, relax, sourit le leader. Je vais pas te manger. Par contre... si tu rends Ryo et Keii-chan malheureux, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Compris ?

\- Je ne veux que leur bien à tous les deux, je t'assure. Je préfèrerais me faire couper en deux que leur faire du mal.

\- Bon, ça va alors. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu Ryo aussi souriant que depuis qu'il est avec toi. Tu l'as transformé.

\- et... Keii ?

\- Keii... Il avait l'air complètement éteint depuis que vous vous êtes quittés... Mais maintenant, il rayonne. Regarde-le.

L'ainé tourna la tete vers ses cadets qui discutaient joyeusement en rangeant leur sac et sourit.

\- J'espère qu'ils arriveront à s'entendre sur tous les plans.

\- Les connaissant, ça marchera. Ryo est tendre à l'intérieur et Keii-chan est tout le temps gentil. Ça marchera, je le sais.

\- Je l'espère. Heureusement que leurs relations sont déja bonnes. (puis a ses compagnons) vous êtes prêts ?

\- Hai, on peut y aller.

\- On prend ma voiture ? demanda Ryo.

\- Ca me va. Keii, tu es daccord ?

\- Oui. Allons-y.

Il suivit alors le plus jeune qui les guida vers le parking, puis entra dans le véhicule déverrouillé. Ryo s'installa derrière le volant et démarra une fois tous prêts.

Ne pouvant sinstaller au milieu dans une voiture, Tatsuya prit place à l'arrière avec Keiichiro, puis s'attacha et prit la main de ce dernier.

Une pointe de jalousie apparut dans le regard du conducteur en voyant cela mais il ne releva pas, se disant que leur aîné devait donner autant à chacun d'eux.

Ueda ne prononca pas un mot du trajet, mais un sourire permanent étirait ses lèvres.

Une fois la voiture garée, Nishikido en sortit puis la verrouilla quand les deux autres eurent fait de même.

\- Ano... Keii-chan... Je ne sais pas si Tatsu te l'a dit, mais je ne sais quasiment pas cuisiner donc on commandera chez le traiteur.

\- Il m'a dit oui. Mais moi je sais cuisiner, répondit l'aîné des News, donc le traiteur est inutile.

\- Mais on ne va pas te demander de cuisiner tout le temps...

\- Ca ne me dérange pas. J'aime cuisiner.

\- Alors j'aimerais goûter ta cuisine, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Voilà, faites comme chez vous.

Les deux aînés entrèrent dans l'appartement et, comme d'habitude, le premier réflèxe de Tatsuya fut de fermer les rideaux et de couvrir la télévision.

\- Hum... Tatsu ? reprit Ryo. Quand je dis "faites comme chez vous", c'est hormis faire ça bien sûr...

Les gestes stupéfièrent Keiichiro, qui regarda son aîné rougissant, puis Ryo et s'adressa à ce dernier :

\- Il fait ca souvent ?

\- Ici, parfois. Chez lui, tout le temps.

\- Tatsu... La déception et la peine étaient audibles dans la voix de Koyama.

\- Gomen... murmura l'intéressé.

\- On est allé voir un psy pour ça. Il va avoir une séance par semaine

\- Tu pense que ça l'aidera ? s'enquit Keiichiro.

\- Je l'espère. Il mérite d'être libre de ces soucis.

\- IL est encore là, intervint doucement Tatsuya.

\- Pardon, Tatsu, mais on s'inquiète pour toi Ryo et moi.

\- Gomen, mon amour, ajouta le cadet avec un petit sourire. Mais je veux vraiment te voir heureux. Je sais que tu l'es déjà, mais...

\- Je le suis parce que je vous aime et que vous m'aimez.

\- Mais tu restes enchaîné... fit Koyama en s'approchant de lui. Tu n'es pas libre si tu dois craindre ton reflet...

\- Je ne le crains pas. Je le hais, cest tout.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à l'aimer, ce visage que nous adorons, fit Ryo en s'approchant d'eux.

Puis, après un petit signe de tête pour Keiichiro, ils l'embrassèrent tous les deux sur les joues.

Le geste surprit le KAT-TUN, mais lui fit plaisir et il sourit.

\- Je t'aime, Keii. Je taime, Ryo.

\- Nous aussi on t'aime, firent-ils en coeur avant de se presser contre lui pour une large étreinte.

\- Vous voulez manger quelque chose de précis ? demanda Keiichiro.

\- Pas vraiment, fit Tatsuya.

\- Ce que tu veux, ajouta Ryo.

\- Ca t'ennuie si je fouille dans ton frigo ?

\- Vas-y, sers-toi. On t'attend dans le salon ou tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ?

\- Je veux bien de la compagnie, fit Koyama en commencant à explorer le frigo.

Ryo s'adossa alors au plan de travail et le regarda faire, un fin sourire sur le visage.

\- Si tu veux de l'aide, n'hésite pas ne.

\- Ca ira, ne tinquiète pas.

Il se mit à sortir du frigo ce qui lui semblait judicieux d'associer dans un plat.

\- On va mettre le couvert et on revient, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les placards pour sortir les assiettes.

\- J'aime vous voir tous les deux comme ca, sourit Tatsuya en aidant son cadet. Je suis vraiment heureux.

\- Si tu es heureux, tout va bien, sourit Keiichiro.

\- Je dirais même que tout est parfait, renchérit le plus jeune en souriant. Et puis bon, on s'entend déjà bien Keii-chan et moi.

\- Oui, heureusement que vous ne vous entendez pas aussi mal que Ryo et moi avant.

\- C'est vrai, avoua l'aîné des News en revenant une fois la table mise.

\- Ne, Keii-chan... fit Ryo en s'approchant de lui. Tu pense que ça peut marcher entre nous deux ?

L'interpellé observa attentivement son cadet.

\- Si on se donne le temps, qu'on essaye pas d'aller trop vite... je pense que oui. Après tout, on dit toujours que de l'amitié à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Cest à vérifier.

\- En effet. On vérifiera ça en temps voulu. Ne, mon amour ?

\- Oui, on est pas pressés.

Une fois le repas terminé, Koyama apporta le tout dans la salle à manger et ils s'y installèrent tous.

\- Itadakimasu ! lança-t-il en souriant.

\- Itadakimasu ! fit l'aîné du trio en entamant le repas. Mmmh ! Trop bon ! s'exclama-t-il sans se douter qu'il venait de pousser un gémissement sans équivoque.

Ses deux compagnons se regardèrent un instant, le coeur battant, comme pour savoir s'ils avaient tous les deux ressenti la même chose, puis fixèrent Tatsuya.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa, les baguettes à mi chemin de sa bouche en sentant leurs regards.

\- Nani ?

\- Ano... Rien... souffla Ryo en baissant les yeux.

\- Bah vous en faites des têtes...

\- Ben... reprit Keiichiro. Quand tu as mangé... on aurait dit que tu avais gémi...

\- He ?! Oh... Gomen...

\- On est pas vraiment des obsédés je pense, mais ce genre de son...

\- Je ne me suis pas appercu que... heu... Gomen... fit-il en rougissant.

\- Uwa kawaii... firent les deux News en le voyant rougir de la sorte.

\- Aaaah mais arrêtez ! protesta Tatsuya en plaquant les mains sur ses joues écarlates.

\- Encore plus kawaii... souffla Ryo avec un sourire attendri alors que Keiichiro fixait leur aîné avec amour.

\- Tu crois qu'il sen rend compte ? murmura Koyama a son cadet en lenlacant instinctivement.

\- Aucune idée... Mais il devrait faire attention, c'est dangereux pour mon pauvre petit coeur tout ça...

\- Et le mien donc... Cet homme est trop attirant pour être réel. Ca devrait être interdit, renchérit Keiichiro sans lâcher Ryo.

\- Je suis complètement d'accord, acquiesça celui-ci en répondant finalement à son étreinte. Il est autant kawaii que beau.

\- Qu'est ce que vous marmonnez, tous les deux ? s'enquit finalement le concerné en les voyant en plein conciliabule.

\- Rien rien, lui répondit Nishikido avant de murmurer à Koyama. Oh et j'adore son sourire. Il est trop craquant, ne?

\- C'est un crime de se haïr quand on est comme lui, opina l'aîné des News.

\- Vous complotez ? fit Ueda en croisant les bras, les fixant sans ciller.

\- On cherche un moyen de te faire céder, mon amour, sourit-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son aîné. Trop ! Et puis pas que le visage, il a un corps à damner un saint, ne?

\- Oh que oui. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le toucher jusqu'ici.

\- Céder ? De quoi tu parle ?

\- T'occupe, mon amour, laisse parler les grands entre eux. (puis à Keii) Tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir maintenant.

\- Oi ! Je suis plus vieux que vous, je te rappelle, bouda Tatsuya.

\- Allez, boude pas... On a bien le droit de papoter entre amants, ne ?

\- Hum. De toute facon, je dois filer, j'ai entrainement ce soir.

\- Oh... On fait quoi alors ? On t'attend ici ou...

\- Anoo... Ca dure deux heures... (il réfléchit, puis proposa) Si vous ne craignez pas de vous ennuyer, vous pouvez venir.

\- Ou alors on t'accompagne et on viendra voir la fin de l'entraînement ?

\- Comme vous voulez. Il faut que je passe chez moi prendre mes affaires.

\- On vient avec toi alors, dit-il en se séparant de Keiichiro pour débarrasser la table.

\- D'accord, acquiésca l'aîné, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour récupérer son sac et se chausser.

Après s'être préparés, Ryo les guida vers le parking puis s'installa derrière le volant. Quand tous furent assis et attachés, il démarra et partit vers l'appartement de son aîné.

Une fois arrivés, il alla chercher son sac de sport, puis leur proposa de prendre sa propre voiture, ce qui éviterait qu'il doive guider Ryo. Ils sinstallèrent donc tous trois dans son véhicule et, un moment plus tard, Tatsuya s'arrêta devant un bâtiment.

\- C'est là, indiqua-t-il.

\- D'accord, comme ça je pourrai retrouver, dit le Kanjani. On va te laisser à ton cours et on revient environ une demi-heure avant la fin, ok ?

\- Ca me va.

Il les embrassa tendrement l'un et l'autre, puis disparut dans le bâtiment.

\- Ah purée, je l'aime... souffla le cadet en posant une main sur son coeur.

\- J'en suis dingue. Il me rend dingue. Et j'ai même pas l'impression qu'il s'en appercoive.

\- Je crois qu'il ne le voit pas. Et si on lui disait, il répondrait qu'on dit des bêtises...

\- Le connaissant, il y a des chances. C'est quand même hallucinant... Bon, on fait quoi en attendant de le rejoindre ?

\- On revient chez moi ?

\- Si tu veux. Mais il va falloir y aller à pieds, vu qu'on est venus avec la voiture de Tatsu.

\- C'est pas loin, et ça nous fera prendre l'air.

\- En espérant ne pas être reconnus. Je te suis.

Ryo le guida alors dans les ruelles du quartier, sa main frôlant la sienne à chaque pas.

Dans un geste tout à fait naturel, Keiichiro prit alors sa main dans la sienne et la garda.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du cadet qui répondit alors à l'étreinte de ses doigts.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- Avec toi, c'est un peu étrange, mais ça va.

\- Désolé. Je trouvais ça normal... rougit l'aîné, un peu gêné.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ça me va, je t'assure. Il faut bien que je m'y habitue ne ?

\- Hai...

Le plus agé redevint silencieux, mais il trouvait agréable d'avoir la main de son cadet dans la sienne.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, je suis un peu long pour ce genre de chose...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est une situation étrange. C'est normal d'hésiter.

\- Hum... En tout cas, j'aime bien te tenir la main.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Keiichiro.

Ryo lui rendit son sourire et continua à marcher en direction de son appartement, en silence.

Une fois à lintérieur, Koyama se déchaussa et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Après avoir fait de même, le Kanjani le rejoignit en portant deux cannettes de bières dont une qu'il lui tendit.

\- Merci, fit l'aîné en l'ouvrant sans rien ajouter.

Un peu embarassé, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour briser une glace qui n'existait pas avant.

\- Ano... commença le cadet. Comment tu as commencé à sortir avec Tatsu ?

\- Le jour où il a essayé de se défigurer, je lui ai dis que je l'aimais.

\- Je vois... fit-il en baissant la tête, s'en voulant encore pour cet événement.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je crois que c'est le jour où vous vous êtes séparés, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il a prit quelques semaines pour y réfléchir et il est revenu vers moi après.

\- Et bien... En tout cas on est fous de lui tous les deux.

\- Complètements dingues même. Il me fait un effet incroyable en plus, c'est un truc de fou.

\- A moi aussi. J'ai sans arrêt envie de l'embrasser, de le caresser... Ano... Hum, à ce propos, vous l'avez... fait ?

\- Oui... Mais je l'ai convaincu de le faire puisqu'il m'a dit que la douleur était trop forte pour lui.

\- Oh... Moi il avait dit que c'était trop tôt. Et... c'était comment ?

\- Une merveille. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant eu de plaisir de toute ma vie.

\- Sérieusement ? Il est si doué que ca ?

\- Han, son inexpérience rend tout encore mieux... Le jour où tu pourras le faire avec lui, tu auras l'impression de mourir de plaisir tellement c'est bon.

\- Arrête, tu vas me donner envie de lui sauter dessus... et envie tout court. Je naurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être un tel amant.

\- Moi non plus. Il cache bien son jeu, ne ?

\- Plutôt oui. Je vais passer pour un pervers, mais son corps parfait me manque...

\- Et le fait qu'il soit inexpérimenté rend les choses encore plus intenses, crois-moi.

\- Je pensais pourtant que ça le rendrait plus maladroit qu'autre chose. Ce nest pas le cas ?

\- Pas trop. Il n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui mais purée... j'en frissonne encore...

\- Mmmh... Rien que d'y penser...

\- Han... Imagine quand on le fera tous les trois...

\- Mais lui... S'il ne jouit pas aussi, ça n'a pas d'intérêt, fit remarquer Keiichiro sans relever l'évocation d'une relation intime entre eux deux, ni remarquer que l'évocation des performances de leur aîné l'avait fait réagir.

\- Il est parti avant moi et ne t'inquiète pas, son inexpérience le rend bien plus sensible.

\- Oh. Alors tant mieux, sourit Koyama en terminant sa bière dun trait.

\- Ça serait bien si on arrivait à prendre du plaisir tous les deux aussi ne ?

\- Je suppose... aprouva Keiichiro, un peu gêné.

\- Enfin... Il serait heureux que ce soit le cas.

\- hum. Il a même l'air de beaucoup y tenir. Tu pense... que c'est possible ?

\- Avec le temps, peut-être. Si on aime la même personne, on peut aussi s'aimer... Et puis, on s'entend déjà bien.

\- Oui. (il y eu un silence, puis l'aîné demanda) Ryo, tu veux bien... m'embrasser ?

\- Oh... Hai.

Il se tourna vers lui, posa ses mains sur ses joues et s'avança pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes, laissant son souffle chaud s'échouer sur elles.

Fermant les yeux, Koyama le laissa d'abord faire, puis, de lui-même, appuya davantage le baiser, laissant s'insinuer en lui des émotions différentes de celles qu'il ressentait avec leur amoureux.

Le cadet fit jouer ses lèvres contre les siennes, les pinçant légèrement, les léchant parfois, avant de les mordiller doucement.

Entrainé dans le baiser, Keiichiro posa une main sur la nuque de son cadet et glissa sa langue entre les deux cloisons de chair à la rencontre de sa jumelle.

Ryo entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa la langue entrer dans sa bouche pour la caresser et l'entourer avec tendresse, ses bras entourant sa taille fine.

Après quelques doux instants, Koyama sépara leurs lèvres et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Woh. Tu es doué, souffla-t-il. Je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme ca.

\- Oh... C'est vrai ? fit-il en rougissant.

\- Hum. Même pas Tatsu.

\- C'est gentil... murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.

\- Je n'essaye pas d'être gentil. Je dis juste la vérité.

\- Ah, arrête, c'est gênant, fit-il en cachant son visage rouge d'embarras dans ses mains.

\- Oh kawaii ! s'exclama alors Keiichiro. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rougir, mais c'est trop chou.

\- Mou... Je suis pas kawaii...

\- Oh si ! Autant que Tatsu.

\- Ah ? Tu trouves ?

\- Absolument. Et je pense que Tatsu penserait la même chose s'il te voyait tout rouge comme ca.

\- Ça j'en suis sûr, mais je suis pas habitué à l'entendre venant de toi...

\- Il va falloir t'y habituer. Je suis du genre à faire des compliments.

\- Oh, c'est bien, ça. Pour ma part... ça dépend des gens je pense.

\- Par exemple Tatsu et moi ?

\- Oui. Je fais plus souvent des compliments aux personnes que j'aime.

\- Tesshi y a droit aussi ?

\- Parfois. Pi aussi.

\- Il y a des cotés de toi que tu n'as montré qu'a Tatsu ?

\- Oh oui ! Mon côté "nounours" comme il l'appelle. Il n'y a que les personnes avec qui je suis sorti qui l'on connu.

\- Nounours ? Il a dit ca ?

\- Oui, tu étais là d'ailleurs. Tu te souviens du "nounours à la guimauve"?

\- Ah mais ouiii ! Ca m'a bien fait rire dailleurs.

\- Oh, tu te moques pas hein.

\- Je suis impatient de voir ce coté de toi après le coté kawaii.

\- Si t'es gentil, t'auras de la guimauve, sourit-il.

\- Je suis toujours gentil. Enfin c'est ce que Tatsu me répète.

\- Hum... Ça veut dire que tu mérites ma guimauve ?

\- Je pense que oui.

Avec un petit sourire, le cadet se blottit contre lui en l'enlaçant et nicha son nez dans son cou en le serrant contre lui.

\- Oh le nounours, remarqua Keiichiro en souriant tout en lui rendant son étreinte. Ca tombe bien, j'aime les peluches.

\- Hé, je suis pas une peluche, protesta-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Si. Une adorable peluche qui aime les câlins apparemment. Et ca me fait totalement craquer.

Le coeur du plus jeune eut des ratés en entendant ça mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de se serrer davantage contre lui, inconscient que ses battements de coeur pouvaient, dans cette folle course, être ressentis par l'aîné.

\- Ne, Ryo... pourquoi ton coeur bat si vite ? questionna Koyama en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Je sais pas... Peut-être que j'aime te faire craquer... même si c'est involontaire...

\- Ah oui ? C'est gentil ca.

Il eut un petit silence, puis Ryo quitta leur étreinte en se redressant.

\- Tu me perturbes... souffla-t-il, le regard fuyant.

\- He ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ou fais ?

\- Rien mais... c'est toi en fait... Ta présence, tout ton être...

\- Je ne pensais pas être si... Gomen, je ferais peut-être mieux de te laisser seul.

\- Tu veux pas rester ?

\- Tu as dis que ma personne entière te perturbais...

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit que tu me dérangeais... Reste, s'il te plait.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant...

\- Je veux bien un câlin... fit le cadet en détournant les yeux, incapable de garder le comportement de façade qu'il avait avant avec lui.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'était ce qu'on faisait, mais tu t'es redressé en disant que je te perturbais...

\- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu... aurais aussi tôt un effet sur moi...

\- Tu peux... préciser de quel effet tu parle ?

\- Ben... J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade quand tu me dis ces choses...

\- Ryo ? Est ce que par hasard tu... éprouverais quelque chose pour moi ?

\- J'en sais rien... Je me comprends pas trop...

\- Et bien... compare avec ce que tu ressens quand Tatsu est près de toi. C'est moins fort ? Plus fort ? Egal ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est pas comparable... Ou pas... Ah, je suis perdu...

\- Alors laisse faire le temps, ne ? fit Keiichiro en le reprenant doucement contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

Le cadet répondit à l'étreinte en nichant son nez dans son cou, trouvant encore étrange son coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans rien dire, puis Koyama prit la parole.

\- Ne, Ryo, si on rejoignais Tatsu ?

\- Hai... souffla-t-il en se redressant pour se lever du canapé et se diriger vers l'entrée.

Tous deux se mirent en route vers la salle dentrainement en se tenant la main et pénètrèrent dans le batiment.

Là, ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle pour pouvoir regarder Tatsuya autant que possible.

Celui-ci, très concentré, ruisselant de sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur le front et la nuque, s'entrainait à donner des droites et des crochets .

L'entraîneur gardait face à lui des gants spéciaux sur lesquels il devait frapper. Ryo, dans son dos, avait le regard vrillé sur son compagnon.

Bouche bée, Keiichiro admirait sans retenue le jeu des muscles de leur aîné sous sa peau moite et il prit la main de Ryo pour lui souffler :

\- Je rêve là ou...

\- Purée, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça... aussi... viril et sexy...

\- Ah la vache j'ai chaud... Mais je peux pas en détacher les yeux... Etre aussi sensuel et sexy devrait être interdit...

\- Ah merde... Et le voir en sueur n'arrange rien...

\- Comme tu dis... Il est trop magnifique... Tu te rends compte qu'il est à nous ? Rah j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Moi aussi... C'est horrible, je le veux maintenant, j'ai tellement envie de lui que j'en ai mal...

\- Mais il nous en voudrait si on l'interrompait. C'est important pour lui... L'idéal serait qu'on arrête de le regarder, mais mes yeux sont attirés. Il est trop bien foutu.

\- Et tenir une demi-heure comme ça, c'est impossible...

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Une idée ?

\- Le problème, c'est que si on va se... soulager, on aura encore envie en revenant... Il faudrait que ça dure plus de temps...

\- Alors quoi ?

Le cadet détacha ses yeux de Tatsuya et regarda Keiichiro avant de les baisser.

\- Tu voudras pas…

\- Nani ?

\- Ano... tous les deux...

\- Tu veux dire... ?

Ryo poussa un léger soupir en rougissant.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais compris sans que j'aie à le dire...

\- J'ai compris. Je voulais juste être sûr qu'on parlait bien de la même chose...

\- Ah, gomen... Mais c'est une idée vraiment bizarre alors...

\- Pas tant que ca. Et je ne crois pas que Tatsu nous en voudra...

\- Alors ça te va si... si on le fait ? Dans... les toilettes ?


	11. Chapter 11

Son désir se faisant douloureux, l'aîné acquiésca de la tête. Ce serait une première fois ensemble peu romantique, mais nécessité faisait parfois loi.

Le Kanjani se leva alors, prenant la main de Koyama et l'attira hors de la salle pour se diriger vers les toilettes du centre sportif, courant presque dans les couloirs, une bosse conséquente se formant dans son pantalon.

Une fois là, ils s'enfermèrent et les mains impatientes de l'aîné se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de son cadet, caressant avec délices la peau satinée offerte.

Ryo le laissa lui retirer son haut et fit de même avec lui, avant de darder sur lui un regard empli de désir.

\- Woh... T'es bien foutu aussi...

\- Je te retourne le compliment. On aurait du plus se regarder, fit-il en le dévorant des yeux tout en passant les mains sur lui, faisant rouler ses tétons sous ses pouces jusqua les faire durcir.

Un soupir d'aise passa les lèvres du cadet qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse, levant également les mains pour faire de même avec lui, frôlant ses flancs, survolant ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux.

Presque aussitot, Keiichiro se mit à gémir, son excitation le rendant presque aussi sensible que Tatsuya. Mais vu son état, ces quelques caresses ne lui suffisaient pas.

\- Ryo... Fais-le... maintenant, haleta-t-il.

\- Mais... C'est malgré tout notre première fois tous les deux...

\- On se... rattrapera... à la maison... Là je... tiens plus... Le regard de l'aîné avait viré au noir profond a cause du désir.

Le ventre se tordant devant ce regard, Nishikido les débarrassa alors de leurs derniers vêtements avant de passer ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever, tout en le plaquant à la paroi de la cabine.

Haletant d'attente, Koyama noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Ryo et l'embrassa pour l'encourager à commencer.

Sa langue se joignant à la sienne avec avidité et ardeur, le plus jeune dirigea ses doigts précipitemment humidifiés vers l'intimité de son amant.

Mais trop impatient, l'aîné secoua la tête.

\- Ce ne sont pas... tes doigts que je... veux... Onegai... pria-t-il en remuant le bassin.

\- Tu... vas avoir... mal... Tu... es sûr que...?

\- Ca ira... Viens... Prend-moi... maintenant...

Incapable de résister à une telle demande, Ryo ramena à lui ses doigts et dirigea son sexe vers son intimité et le pénétra d'un grand coup de reins qui le fit crier.

L'intrusion fit crier Keiichiro, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir et il chercha son souffle, complètement cambré, avant de faire quelques mouvements de bassin qui le firent gémir.

\- Haaaa... Mmmmh... Han...

Le coeur battant, son désir se faisant plus fort et poignant, le cadet s'appliqua à donner de grands coups de bassins, puissants et brutaux, qui plaquait à chaque fois son aîné contre la paroi de bois.

\- Han ! Aaaaah ! En... core ! gémit l'aîné, oubliant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait donné envie à son cadet.

Chaque coup de butoir faisait claquer leurs peaux, faisait entrechoquer leurs corps, les faisait crier avec force, Ryo de sa voix grave et rauque.

\- Haan ! C'est... trop booon !

\- Haaaaan ! Ryooo ! gémissait sans cesse Koyama, les doigts crispés sur les hanches de son cadet. En... core ! Mmmmh ! Aaaah !

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de ces passages brutaux en lui.

S'efforçant de trouver une respiration moins erratique, le plus jeune, pour titiller le désir de son partenaire, dessina des sillons brûlants de sa langue sur son torse, les yeux levés vers lui et des cris sensuels et érotiques passant ses lèvres pressées sur sa peau.

\- Haaaa ! Haaaan ! Mmmmh ! réagit aussitot l'aîné, le souffle court, en accompagnant les coups de reins de son cadet d'ondulations du bassin.

Geste qui décupla encore le plaisir du cadet qui rejeta alors la tête en arrière tout en resserrant sa prise sur ses cuisses, avant de donner un grand coup de reins qui toucha la prostate de son partenaire.

Ce geste suffit à faire décoller Koyama, qui se tendit, se cambra et, les doigts crispés sur les épaules de Ryo, se libéra entre eux dans un long râle de jouissance.

Le brusque resserrement de la chair autour de son sexe projeta également Ryo dans cette jouissance indescriptible, poussant un grand cri rauque et grave en se déversant en lui, son plaisir arrivant à son comble. Incapable de les porter plus longtemps dans ces conditions, il se laissa tomber sur la cuvette des toilettes, serrant toujours contre lui son aîné.

Encore dans la stratosphère, le plus âgé n'eut d'autre réaction que de coller son torse au sien en passant les bras autour de son cou, nichant son nez dans son cou, tentant de retrouver son souffle.

Après plusieurs minutes, le cadet desserra légèrement son étreinte pour pouvoir embrasser Keiichiro sur la joue, puis le reprit contre lui, ses mains glissant dans son dos.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes, avant que le souffle de Keiichiro redevienne normal, puis il murmura :

\- Ryo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas trouver ca dingue mais... je crois que je viens davoir le coup de foudre...

\- He ? Parce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

\- Oui et non. Il devait y avoir quelque chose avant mais je ne m'en étais pas apercu.

\- Oh... Pour moi... je ne sais pas encore, désolé...

\- C'est pas grave, ne tinquiète pas, sourit Koyama avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tu n'es pas obligé de savoir tout de suite ou tu en es. Rien ne presse.

\- Hum. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas important pour moi...

\- J'ai compris. Ne tinquiète pas, ne.

Et il l'embrassa encore et encore.

\- Il faudrait quon rejoigne Tatsu ou il va se demander ce qu'on fabrique.

\- Hai, tu as raison.

Il se remit debout et, enserrant les hanches de son aîné dans ses mains, commença à le tirer vers le haut pour sortir doucement de lui. Une fois cela fait, il le laissa mettre pied à terre et entreprit de se rhabiller.

Keiichiro en fit autant, puis se tourna vers lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec autant de naturel qu'il le faisait avec Tatsuya.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait dire à Tatsu ce qui vient de se passer entre nous. Le connaissant, ca lui fera plaisir.

\- Il vaut mieux, oui, sourit-il en penant sa main tout en ouvrant la porte de la cabine.

De son coté, Ueda, qui venait de terminer son entrainement, se dirigeait vers les douches lorsqu'il les croisa main dans la main. Il était épuisé, mais cette vision lui fit plaisir.

\- Ca a l'air d'aller vous deux, sourit-il.

\- Plutôt, fit le plus jeune en souriant, préférant laisser le soin à Koyama d'anoncer ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- En fait... heu... on vient de... Tu vois, quoi.

La stupeur se peignit sur le visage plein de sueur de l'aîné.

\- Vraiment ? Mais... ici ?

Koyama hocha la tête.

\- Woh... Ben quelle surprise. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez à ce point attirés l'un par l'autre.

\- Ben... c'est pas exactement ça à la base.

\- comment ca ?

\- En fait... reprit Ryo en détournant les yeux. On est venu te regarder mais tu... nous a fait un tel effet que... Enfin voilà...

La stupeur fit écarquiller les yeux de lainé.

\- A ce point ? murmura-t-il en rougissant. Mais pourquoi ? Je nai rien fais qui puisse vous... faire de l'effet pourtant...

\- Oh si ! Toi, en sueur, en train de boxer... Sérieusement, tes muscles, montre-les.

\- He ? fit Tatsuya, halluciné. Ca vous... excite, la sueur ?

\- Non, Tatsu, TOI en sueur. C'est tout à fait différent, le contredit Keiichiro.

\- Et ça nous a fait tellement d'effet qu'on a dû évacuer...

\- Et... ça sest bien passé ? demanda Ueda qui préférait éluder très vite le sujet de sa sensualité.

\- Très bien, sourit le plus jeune. Ne, Keii-chan ?

\- Oh que oui... fit l'interpellé, rêveur.

\- Et tu pourrais dire aussi ce que tu as découvert ne ? lui souffla-t-il en souriant.

\- Découvert ? Comment ça ? fit Ueda en essuyant la sueur qui lui dégoulinait dans les yeux.

\- Dis-lui, Keii-chan.

\- Ben euh... Je pense que... que j'aime Ryo.

\- He ? Sérieusement ? Déja ?

\- Oui... Je devais déjà l'aimer avant et il ne manquait plus que le déclic je pense...

\- Et le déclic ça a été... que vous fassiez lamour ?

\- Ca parait bizarre, mais c'est ça.

\- Et toi, mon coeur, qu'est-ce que tu éprouve pour Keii ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis... Il est important pour moi mais...

\- J'ai dis à Ryo de prendre son temps. On est pas pressés, ne.

\- Effectivement. Bon, excusez-moi, je vais prendre une douche, je dois sentir le bouc.

\- Vas-y, mon amour, reprit Ryo en souriant. On t'attend ici.

L'aîné s'éloigna en souriant et Koyama fit la moue.

\- Mon coeur ? Cest comme ca qu'il t'appelle ? J'ai pas droit à ça moi...

\- Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas restés assez longtemps ensemble... Mais ça viendra ne.

Un petit soupir accueillit cette supposition.

\- Peut-être...

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Ne... Tatsu est sous la douche, fit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-He ? Tu veux...?

\- J'ai envie de lui faire des choses sous la douche...

\- Ben euh... Vas-y. Je pense pas qu'il y aura assez de place pour trois...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas contre quon y aille tous les deux. Serrés contre lui. Tu imagine ?

Le cadet se mordilla la lèvre en imaginant la scène, puis le saisit par le bras et le tira vers les douches. Une certaine envie de jouer montait en lui et savoir qu'il allait pouvoir faire toute sorte de chose à Tatsuya commençait déjà à l'exciter.

Une fois la, Koyama se hâta de se déshabiller, puis se glissa derrière leur aîné et l'enlaca par derrière, collant son torse à son dos et le faisant sursauter.

\- Keii ? Quest-ce que...

Se faufilant à son tour dans la cabine, Ryo se pressa contre le torse du plus âgé en passant ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses projets.

Tatsuya n'en revenait pas. A quoi jouaient ses compagnons ?

\- Anooo... Quest ce que vous faites ? fit-il, incertain.

Mais Keiichiro ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui caresser les cuisses en l'embrassant dans le cou, le faisant tressaillir.

\- K... Keii ?

Sans répondre à ses questions, Nishikido se frotta contre son aîné, ses mains se posant sur son torse pour le caresser, titillant parfois ses tétons.

Comprenant soudain leur intention, Tatsuya tenta de protester que ce nétait pas le bon endroit, mais les doigts de Ryo qui maltraitaient doucement ses boutons de chair et les mains de Koyama l'en empêchèrent en lui faisant pousser des gémissements qu'il étouffa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Déposant un suçon dans le cou du plus âgé, Ryo continua ses caresses, avant de venir frotter son entrejambe en glissant son genou entre ses cuisses.

Satisfait que tout fonctionne comme ils voulaient, Keiichiro adressa un sourire à son cadet par dessus l'épaule de leur aîné et se massa les fesses musclées de ce dernier, content de l'entendre réagir à leurs caresses.

\- Mmmh... fit le plus âgé en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Déposant une pluie de baiser sur le visage de Tatsuya, le plus jeune appuya sur ses tétons et, en se collant à lui, alla glisser un gémissement érotique et sensuel à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

\- Ryo... s'étrangla presque Ueda, que ce genre de son ne laissait pas indifférent.

\- Hum ? Ça te fait quelque chose, mon amour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave en caressant ses hanches.

\- Tu le... sais bien... articula péniblement le concerné, dont le coeur battait follement.

\- Tu aime qu'on s'occupe de toi tous les deux ? lui susura à son tour Koyama en léchant langoureusement son cou.

\- Keii...

\- On devrait peut-être le laisser, pas vrai, Keii-chan ? fit-il avec un sourire ès tout, ce n'est pas l'endroit...

\- Oui, on pourrait nous surprendre en plus, acquiésca linterpellé, entrant dans le jeu de son cadet.

\- N... Non... bredouilla alors Tatsuya, à présent bien excité par leurs attentions.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, chéri ? demanda innocemment l'aîné des News.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de ça ? demanda Ryo en empoignant brusquement le sexe dressé de leur aîné.

\- Haaaaan ! s'exclama Ueda malgré lui.

\- Je pense que ça veut dire oui, fit Keiichiro en continuant à le caresser et à l'embrasser partout.

\- Je m'en charge alors...

Et Ryo se laissa glisser contre Tatsuya pour s'agenouiller devant lui, s'approchant ensuite pour poser ses lèvres sur l'extrémité de sa virilité, ses mains caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Un hoquet étranglé échappa à Tatsuya, immédiatement suivi d'un long gémissement et il bascula la tête en arrière, laissant libre accès à Koyama, qui alla l'embrasser en titillant ses tétons.

Puis, lentement, il inséra le membre gonflé dans sa bouche, serrant au maximum l'étau de ses lèvres, pour donner, parfois de légers coups de langue.

\- Haaaa... Haaaan... Ryooo... Mmmmh... gémit-il en glissant les mains dans les cheveux mouillés de son cadet, tandis que, derrière lui, Keiichiro aussi s'était baissé pour parcourir son dos de coups de langue.

Encouragé par ces gémissements, le plus jeune enfonça au plus loin sa virilité dans sa bouche et entreprit de la sucer avec érotisme, sa langue caressant la partie inférieure, laissant parfois ses dents en mordiller la base.

\- Haaaa ! R... Ryo, a... rrête, je... vais...

Mais l'interpelé continua, effectuant un rapide mouvement de va et vient, ses mains s'immobilisant sur ses hanches.

L'accélération des mouvements vint à bout de Tatsuya, qui se libéra brusquement dans un râle dextase.

Avalant avec plaisir la semence de son compagnon, Ryo se redressa, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste sensuel, puis vint l'embrasser langoureusement, laissant à Keiichiro l'initiative.

Mais Koyama s'écarta lentement d'eux en secouant la tête.

\- Pas comme ca...

Le plus jeune, qui avait particulièrement aimé faire toutes ces choses au KAT-TUN, lui adressa un regard profondément voilé de désir autant qu'interrogatif.

\- Si ça doit arriver, tous les trois, ce ne sera pas dans les douches d'une salle de sport, mais dans un lit chez l'un de nous.

\- Ah... Bah, j'imagine que tu as raison...

\- Désolé. Vous me faites envie tous les deux, mais non, pas ici, pas comme ca.

\- D'accord. On fera ça bien. Il faut qu'on en profite au maximum tous les trois ne ?

\- Hum ? fit lainé, qui, encore perdu dans le plaisir, n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

\- Mon amour, on va arrêter là, lui dit le plus jeune en s'écartant de lui. Pour notre première fois tous les trois, il faut faire ça correctement.

Un grognement de frustration passa les lèvres de Tatsuya.

\- Moi aussi je suis frustré, mais on aura bien plus de plaisir comme ça, ne ? fit-il dans un sourire.

\- C'est ma faute, Tatsu, gomen.

\- Mais non, ne t'excuse pas, Keii-chan. Je suis aussi d'accord sur ce point là. Il ne vaut mieux pas le faire dans les douches, il y a quand même plus confortable.

\- Sortons et rentrons.

\- Rentrer où ? demanda Tatsuya qui avait retrouvé sa voix. On habite même pas ensemble.

\- Et tu voudrais ?

\- Ca ne me dérangerait pas, intervint Ryo en saisissant les mains de ses aînés en souriant

\- Vous seriez d'accord pour qu'on emménage ensemble ? demanda alors le KAT-TUN en les regardant, le coeur battant.

\- Oui !

\- Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? demanda Keiichiro.

\- Pas pour moi, fit l'aîné. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprends aussi.

\- Ça me va mais... si ça ne marche pas ?

\- On ne saura pas si on essaye pas, ne.

\- On peut essayer alors. On s'en occupera demain, d'accord ? Et on va chez qui là ?

\- Comme vous voulez. Tout me va du moment qu'on est ensemble.

\- On peut essayer... chez moi? demanda le Kanjani. C'est plutôt grand...

\- Ca me va, fit Tatsuya. Keii, tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

\- Super, fit Ryo avec un immense sourire. On sort de la douche et on y va ?

\- Hai, fit Ueda en se dirigeant vers sa serviette.

\- Hum j'aime cette vision, souffla Koyama à Ryo en admirant les fesses du plus âgé.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi pervers, Keii-chan... fit le Kanjani avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, fit le concerné avec un sourire qui en disait long.

\- Ouah, je suis choqué, lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers Tatsuya qui avait finit de se sécher pour lui emprunter sa serviette.

\- Choqué ? Carrément ? rigola Koyama.

\- Fais attention, Tatsu, Keii-chan est plus dangereux qu'il n'y parait.

\- He ? Comment ca ? demanda Ueda en les regardant.

\- Keii-chan est en hentai mode !

\- He ? C'est possible ca ? demanda-t-il en regardant son cadet.

\- Ben vous êtes trop sexy tous les deux.

\- Moi aussi ? demanda le plus jeune en se désignant du doigt.

\- Oh oui. Tu n'as même pas idée.

\- Ouh là, je devrais faire attention alors...

\- Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus. Pas tout de suite.

\- Donc tu comptes quand même le faire ? J'attends ça avec impatience...

Amusé, Keiichiro éclata de rire, puis se rhabilla et attendit ses compagnons.

Une fois prêt, Ryo le rejoignit avec Tatsuya, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du plus âgé pour retrouver l'appartement du Kanjani.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Tatsuya regarda ses deux compagnons, le coeur battant, attendant un mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre. Savoir qu'il leur faisait de l'effet au point qu'ils se sautent dessus était ennivrant.

Ryo déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres en laissant sa main glisser sur sa fesse et, nonchalamment, se dirigea vers le salon avec un sourire en coin.

Joueur, Keiichiro l'imita de facon plus appuyée, avant de rejoindre Ryo, qu'il enlaca étroitement, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le cadet répondit avec fougue au baiser en passant ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à presser son torse contre le sien.

Les apercevant ainsi enlacés, Ueda s'approcha d'eux et caressa doucement les fesses de ses cadets.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser Keiichiro, le plus jeune laissa passer une légère plainte, incapable de résister aux caresses effectuées sur l'une des zones les plus érogènes de son anatomie, tout en glissant une main sous le t-shirt du plus âgé.

Le contact fit tressaillir l'aîné, qui continua sa caresse en constatant qu'elle semblait avoir un certain effet sur Ryo, l'accentuant même en malaxant doucement son fessier.

\- Mmmh... Continue... souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, son front se posant sur le torse du plus grand.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Tatsuya, qui échangea un regard complice avec Koyama, avant de plonger la main dans le jean de Ryo pour s'occuper de lui plus à son aise.

Gémissant avec plus de force, le Kanjani remonta son visage vers la gorge de Keiichiro pour l'embrasser dans le cou avant de laisser une trace de suçon, sa respiration s'accélérant et s'échauffant peu à peu.

Aussi réactif que son cadet, Koyama gémit doucement en le sentant faire et se pressa davantage contre lui.

Glissant sa main libre sous le t-shirt de ce-dernier, Ryo embrassa de nouveau la peau tendre de son cou tout en venant titiller l'un des tétons de Tatsuya de l'autre.

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux aînés gémirent et Tatsuya en oublia les caresses qu'il prodiguait au postérieur de Nishikido. Koyama, quant à lui, gardait assez son esprit pour, lui aussi, se mettre a passer avec délices une main sur le torse de Ueda.

Ryo se détourna alors de Keiichiro pour venir embrasser passionnément le plus âgé tout en continuant de les caresser tous deux, appréciant la texture de leur peau et leur douceur.

Tatsuya répondit au baiser de tout son coeur, se collant à lui et forcant l'aîné des News à passer derrière lui pour passer les mains sur ses flancs, son dos, ses fesses, ce qui le fit gémir tout contre la bouche de Ryo.

Celui-ci eut une brusque bouffée de chaleur en l'entendant gémir et se mit à frotter son bassin contre le sien pour augmentant leurs sensations.

Le KAT-TUN gémit plus fortement sous les assauts combinés de ses cadets et, impatient, les débarrassa l'un et l'autre de leur t-shirt. Un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, Keiichiro, toujours dans son dos, s'attaqua à sa ceinture, qu'il déboucla rapidement, avant de défaire son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il glissa ensuite une main sur sa virilité, qu'il caressa à travers son boxer, caressant en même temps celle de Ryo.

\- Mmmh... Aaah... gémit le plus jeune en embrassant le cou du KAT-TUN avant d'en mordiller la peau pour y laisser des marques rouges, ses mains le parcourant avec avidité.

\- Mmmh... Ryo... Keii... Aaaaah... continua à gémir Ueda, qui commencait à ne plus en pouvoir, tandis que l'aîné des News appuyait davantage encore ses caresses. Keii, s'il te... plaît...

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Tatsu ? Dis-le-moi, susurra linterpellé a son oreille.

\- J'ai envie... de vous deux... souffla Ryo en faisant rouler ses hanches contre celles du plus âgé. J'ai trop... envie...

\- Haaaan... Moi au... ssi... gémit à son tour Tatsuya, au bord de l'implosion.

\- Keeeii... S'il te plait... Mmmh... Fais... quelque chose...

Alors, cédant à cette prière, Koyama passa derrière lui et, en quelques mouvements, le débarassa de ses vêtements, tandis que Tatsuya leur retirait leur t-shirt, puis il se déshabilla et reprit ses caresses.

Gémissant à nouveau, le cadet se colla à Tatsuya, laissant ses lèvres le parcourir avec passion et désir. Jusqu'à les refermer sur l'un de ses tétons, sa main caressant le sexe durci de Keiichiro.

Sous la caresse, Keiichiro émit une plainte, tandis que Tatsuya gémissait de nouveau. L'aîné des News aurait voulu les prendre tous les deux, mais l'étroitesse du corps de Ueda rendait les choses impossibles.

\- Keii... Prends-moi... murmura Ryo en se tournant vers lui. Vite...

Hochant la tête, celui-ci approcha la main de l'intimité du plus jeune et, en l'embrassant dans le cou, y introduisit doucement un doigt.

Celui-ci eut une légère plainte et se laissa allonger sur le lit et passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Ano et moi ? fit Tatsuya qui se sentait un peu oublié.

\- Prend-moi, fit Koyama tout en continuant à préparer son amant.

\- Demo... Ryo t'as demandé de...

\- Et ?

\- Tu veux dire... en même temps ? C'est possible ?

\- C'est possible... souffla le cadet en serrant Keiichiro contre lui, son membre entrant en contact avec le sien.

\- Han ! fit Keiichiro. R... Ryo, je... peux ?

\- Vas-y... J... J'ai trop... envie... Je vais... exploser sinon...

Alors, l'aîné des News se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son cadet et le pénétra dans un grand cri de plaisir. Incertain, Ueda sapprocha.

\- Haaaan ! Keeeei ! Encooore ! demanda-t-il en accrochant ses épaules avec force avant de tourner un regard empli de désir vers le plus âgé. Viens...

Alors, le plus agé des deux se mit à donner des coups de reins désordonnés, jusqu'à ce que Tatsuya se place derrière lui.

\- C'est boooon !

Respirant avec difficulté, le plus jeune se cambra, attendant que Tatsuya les rejoigne.

\- Mais... je vais te faire mal... fit Ueda en se placant malgré tout à l'entrée de son intimité.

\- Tant pis... souffla Koyama en se tournant à moitié vers lui. Ce sera... encore meilleur... Viens...

Aussi incertain qu'avant sa récente première fois avec Ryo, Tatsuya prit possession du corps de son cadet dans un râle rauque

\- Haaaaan !

Celui-ci poussa un grand cri de plaisir et de douleur, puis, après quelques instants, se mit à bouger sur son sexe érigé tout en se déhanchant en Ryo qui gémit agec force.

\- Ha ! Han ! Mmmh ! fit l'aîné des trois en remuant légèrement en Koyama, n'osant aller ni plus fort ni plus vite.

\- Tatsuuu ! Bouuuge ! le supplia celui-ci. C'est un supplice là !

\- G... Gomen... s'excusa-t-il, avant de donner plusieurs coups de bassin rapides, en ahanant.

Keiichiro se tendit alors, cambré, gémissant et criant, laissant les mouvements de l'aîné des trois en créer un en Ryo qui s'était accroché à lui avec force tant le passage en lui était bon.

\- Encoore ! Ouiiii ! Plus fort ! Aaaah !

Encouragé par ces plaintes, le plus âgé prit confiance et, posant les mains sur les hanches de Koyama pour donner plus de puissance, se déhancha rapidement en lui.

\- Han ! Keiii !

\- Haaaan ! Tatsuuu ! Ryoooo! Haaaa !

Répondant avec puissance aux passages en lui, Koyama accentua ses mouvements pours les rendre plus puissants. Entre ses bras, Ryo criait avec force tant c'était bon, il ne lui semblait pas avoir jamais ressenti pareille osmose avec ses partenaires. Savoir qu'ils étaient tous liés rendait les choses bien plus sensuelles.

Il ignorait que faire l'amour avec les deux hommes qu'il aimait pourrait être à ce point jouissif. C'était tout simplement indescriptible. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, après quelques passages supplémentaires en Keiichiro, il se libéra brusquement en ce dernier dans un grand râle de jouissance qui résonna dans la chambre, son inexpérience l'ayant empêché de se retenir davantage.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Keiichiro de se déverser en son cadet, tellement baigné de plaisir par les passages en lui et sur sa virilité, tout en se cambrant soudain, les mains crispées sur les épaules de Ryo qui ahanait sans discontinuer. Finalement, ce-dernier les suivit dans un long râle rauque, avant de retomber, alangui, sur le matelas.

Epuisé, Tatsuya ferma les yeux, la joue posée sur le dos du News.

\- Je t'aime, Keii. Je t'aime, Ryo, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi... répondit Koyama dans un souffle en serrant le corps pantelant de Ryo contre lui, qui répondit à son étreinte en posant la joue sur son torse, ses mains se nouant dans son dos, au-dessus du visage de Tatsuya.

Après quelques instants d'une immobilité totale destinée à le laisser reprendre sa respiration, Ueda, les cheveux plaqués sur le front et la nuque par la sueur, déposa un petit baiser sur le dos de son cadet.

\- Keii, je... me retire, daccord ?

\- Vas-y... doucement, ne ?

\- Hai... acquiesca Tatsuya, avant de se retirer avec délicatesse du corps du News et de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit.

Tout en douceur, Keiichiro fit de même avec Ryo, puis s'allongea à côté du plus âgé, vite rejoint par le cadet qui se blottit contre Tatsuya, un bras passé autour de sa taille et le nez dans son cou.

Après une telle journée, l'ainé, épuisé, ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Koyama le regarda un moment, puis souffla à ryo :

\- Tu avais raison. Il est doué. Très doué.

\- Oui. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte...

\- Le connaissant, c'est très probable. Entre vous deux, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir. C'était juste incroyable.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir essayer la prochaine fois... Ça doit être tellement bon... souffla-t-il en caressant doucement la joue de Tatsuya.

\- Mais il est tellement étroit... La seule fois où... Il pleurait de souffrance...

\- Hum... Bah il pourra me prendre et je te prendrai...

\- J'ai bien peur qu'aucun de nous ne puisse jamais le prendre...

\- S'il y avait un moyen pour l'habituer...

\- S'il y en a un, je ne le connais pas...

\- Peut-être en le faisant avec nos doigts... Peut-être qu'il s'habituerait et qu'on pourrait le faire un jour...

\- C'est à tenter. En espérant qu'il soit d'accord.

\- Hum. On verra ça avec lui la prochaine fois. Oyasumi mon Tatsu, murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du bel endormi avant de faire de même avec Keiichiro. Oyasumi Keii-chan.

\- Oyasumi, Ryo, répondit Koyama, avant de fermer les yeux.


End file.
